358 2 Days: Xarina's Story
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When the mysterious number XV known as Xion appears in the Organization, things get really interesting for Organization XIV. Will Roxas, Xarina,and Axel stay best friends forever with Xion joining in on the friendship?
1. New Member

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness...masterless and free...until they weave together to make...Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we can truly, finally exist." Saix said.

**Passion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Roxas, Xarina...are you really sure you don't have a heart?" Axel asked as they were on top of the Twilight Town belltower.

"I dunno..." Roxas replied.

"We can't just look inside..." Xarina replied. "But I figure...if there is something in there inside us, then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?" She asked.

"True enough." Axel said, giving them both Sea Salt Ice Cream bars.

"Oh..." Roxas said as they both smiled and took it, as the three looked at the sunset.

Number I – Xemnas

Engimatic, Master of nothingness, Superior of the in-between.

Number II – Xigbar

Traverses between realms, skilled at recon, Freeshooter.

Number III – Xaldin

Warrior and Tactician, Harnesses the wind, whirlwind lancer.

Number IV – Vexen

Domain over the power of ice, brilliant, Chilly Academic.

Number V – Lexaeus

Commands the earth with quiet strength, taciturn stalwart.

Number VI – Zexion

Weilds Shadows and illusions, Cloaked schemer.

Number VII – Saix

Adjutant to seek hearts, Driven by the moon, Luna Diviner.

Number VIII – Axel

Assassin with motives of his own, Flurry of dancing flames.

Number IX – Demyx

Wields Sitar playing water, Laid-back, Melodious Nocturne

Number X – Luxord

Controls time to win and wagers every game, Gambler of Fate.

Number XI – Marluxia

Ambitions hidden by flowers and scythes, Graceful Assassin

Number XII – Larxene

Armed with knives, lightning, and a temper, Savage Nymph.

Roxas and Xarina woke up in front of the Twilight Town mansion as they looked around until a cloaked figure walked up in front of them. "You seek answers."

Sora's name appeared in front of Roxas, and Sabrina's name appeared in front of Xarina. "You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose." The figure made Sora's and Sabrina's name circle around the two until they stopped with their new names.

Numbers XIII and XIV – Roxas and Xarina

Awakened in the flickering light of dusk. Keys of Destiny

"Roxas."

"Xarina."

"That is right...the new you."

The two siblings walked around in Twilight Town, while walking past a certain trio walking by with Sea Salt Ice Cream. They stop after several feet as they looked at the trio, and then Axel's hands touched their shoulders, as they then were at the Twilight Town clock tower, eating sea salt ice cream.

"Man, I miss the old times." Axel said. "Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you both got your new names, the three of us sat right here and watched the sunset."

**Day 255**  
**Why the Sun sets Red**

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina were looking at the sunset on top of the clock tower, not even saying a word, but eating sea salt ice cream. Xarina had purple long hair but no ponytail, she also had blue eyes. "You're early." A voice said as they turned to see Axel.

"No, you're just late." Xarina said.

Axel chuckled as he sat down next to Roxas as the three looked at the sunset.

"Today makes 255." Roxas said.

"What's that about?" Axel asked.

"It's been that many days since we both joined the Organization." He replied. "Man, time flies."

"So, you got the number memorized, do ya?" Axel asked.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right?" Xarina asked. "It's not like we have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? We acted like total zombies."

"That's right...that first week where you two could barely form a sentence." He smiled. "But come on, you two are still sorta like zombies." He teased.

"Oh, thanks." Roxas said, playfully punching him as the trio chuckled as they looked back on the sunset.

"Hey, bet you don't know why the sun sets red." He said, as the two looked at him. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like we asked, know-it-all." Xarina teased.

Axel chuckled and pointed to himself with a smile on his face, as the three of them just laughed.

A little bit later, Axel was lying on his back, Roxas was looking at the sunset and Xarina was just playing with one of her gloves. "Seriously, where is she?" Roxas wondered, looking back as Axel frowned and sat up.

_The destiny that is about to unfold, actually started when we first met after the seventh day after we came here._

**Day 7**  
**Number XV**

**The Castle That Never Was (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hello?" Demyx called out to Roxas and Xarina, waving his hand in front of the two. "Helloooooo?" He waved his hand again. "You guys in there?"

"Oh stop it, Demyx. You won't get a response out of them." Larxene said.

"Oh, like you have a better idea, Ms. Bitch?" Demyx asked.

"What did you call me?" Larxene asked, glaring at him while taking her knives out.

"Ack! Uh...nothing!"

"Okay, break it up." Axel said, getting between Demyx and Larxene. "Let's not start a fight with the new recruits, okay?"

"Right, considering I'd put a knife right between Demyx's-" Lexaeus slapped Larxene on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't say things like that. They're just kids and they'll probably be scarred for life." Lexaeus scolded.

"Lexaeus, we're all Nobodies! I strongly believe that they won't be scarred for life."

Lexaeus just gave her a cold hard glare, which made Larxene actually shudder. "You know what? Forget this." Larxene said as she walked away, bumping into Saix as he just looked at her.

"And where are you going?"

"Going to terrorize some people, mostly that green loser at the Mushroom Kingdom."

Saix sighed. "Larxene, the superior doesn't like that."

"It's not my fault that he's in the shadows of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom." Larxene muttered. "Teasing him is fun."

"The superior is rather quite fond of him and he says we should respect him because it is his year."

"His year is practically over and you guys still think it's his year? You guys are so delusional, it's over and he deserves the terror." She made a portal.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Who's stopping me?"

"The superior. He has sent me to fetch you guys for a meeting."

"Ugh, fine..." Larxene muttered.

"I wonder what's this about." Demyx wondered and then smiled at Larxene. "Maybe the superior is tired of your bitchy attitude and wants you to be nicer to us and ordering you to stop terrorizing Luigi."

"Drop dead, Demyx." Larxene said coldly.

"I wish it was that." Saix said. "But it's not that, it's something else."

"Crap." Demyx muttered as they all disappeared.

"Uh..." Xarina blinked.

"Oh don't worry about them, they're always like this." Axel said. "Come on, let's see what the superior wants."

**Organization XIII**

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has chosen to wear the coat."

A long figure walked up as they all looked down at her. "Number XV." Roxas and Xarina looked at the figure. "Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

The figure looked at the siblings and smiled, as Roxas and Xarina looked at it and then at each other.

_For the seven days since our arrival...the name Xarina, my brother Roxas, and the number thirteen and fourteen were all we had. Who the people around me were, what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, we had no idea..._

* * *

**How's that for a beginning?**

**Also, you might be wondering WHY Xarina. Well, do you know how HARD it was trying to come up for a Nobody Name for Sabrina? It was UNBELIEVABLY HARD. I wrote this name on Notepad and was like "...Hmm, it takes out the S and B...but darn it, it's the best I can come up with." And boom, it stuck.**


	2. Learning the Basics

**Day 8**  
**The Icing on the Cake**

**The Castle That Never Was (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So...are we Organization XV now that we have the new recruit?" Demyx asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh, just wondering..." Demyx replied.

Marluxia was looking at Roxas and Xarina and just chuckled. "What are you chuckling about?" Xigbar asked.

"Don't you think it's interesting? Two Nobodies born together." Marluxia replied. "This is the first time we get to see Nobody siblings."

"And you're fascinated because...?"

"Think about it. Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi, but, the Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts somehow stabbed Sabrina while it let go of Sora. It's just so...fascinating."

Xigbar sighed. "True, it's interesting to see sibling Nobodies...but, I don't even WANT to know what you see in them." He said as he walked away.

"Axel." Saix walked up to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Axel asked.

"I need you to go with Roxas and Xarina. Teach them what it's like on the field."

"Uh, I don't think they're ready for Heartless just yet..." Axel said.

"No no no, not Heartless. Just a simple mission, collecting a treasure chest in the Twilight Town subway."

"Alright, but if I see a Heartless, I'm going to curse you out." Axel muttered.

Saix chuckled. "They'll be ready for Heartless soon enough."

"Right..." Axel muttered as he went over to get Roxas and Xarina, who were just looking at Demyx play with his Sitar. "Alright, Demyx...I think they had their music lesson."

"Music lesson? I was just playing a good song!"

"Yeah well, I don't think they understand the Halo theme song..."

"Oh come on, am I the only Nobody around here that played Halo?" Demyx asked.

Axel rolled his eyes and motioned Roxas and Xarina to follow him as they got up and followed him as Axel made a portal.

Xarina and Roxas didn't move, they just looked at the figure that was looking out the window. "Hello? Space cadets?" Axel said, waving his hand in front of them and then looking at the figure.

"Who is that?" Xarina asked.

"That's a good question..." Axel muttered. "Saix? Care to tell us?"

"Number XV, Xion." Saix replied.

"Xion..." Roxas said.

"Yes, that's correct." Axel said and then thought of something. "What's our leaders name?"

"Xemnas." Xarina replied.

"Uh-huh...and what's my name?"

"Axel..." Roxas said.

"Good enough." Axel said. "Now let's go." He said as he guided them into the portal.

Saix watched them go in. "I wonder why he asked those questions..."

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The three of them walked in the subway as the siblings looked around. "Alright, let's go find us a treasure chest." Axel said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what? No combat for these Heartwhatever things that Demyx told us about? We're just doing a simple treasure hunt?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, I don't think you're ready to take 'em on yet." Axel said as they walked around. "Besides, there are some powerful Heartless out there that could easily take out the two of you..." He muttered as they walked.

"Uh, Axel?" Xarina pointed to something. "What is this?"

"Ah, those things? Those are barriers that Saix and Xemnas set up. That way, you focus on the mission and not go wander off." He explained.

"Well, that's nice. What happens if you touch it?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing, they just block you from entering. Not an electric shock or anything." Axel said. "It's boring, but whatever." He said as they kept walking until they came across the treasure chest.

"Alright, you guys found it." Axel chuckled, and they started it at blankly. "Hello?"

"Uh, we found it...so shouldn't we head back home?" Xarina asked.

Axel facepalmed. "Oh brother..." He muttered. "You should open it, for you see...there's something good inside."

"Well, one way to find out." Roxas said as he opened it, and pulled out a potion. "...Some sort of drink? That's kinda wasteful."

"No no no." Axel chuckled. "That, my dear friend, is a potion. You can use it to heal yourself." He then made a portal.

"So we're going home?" Xarina asked.

"Not exactly, come on, there's something I need to show you." Axel said as the three of them walked in.

_Later..._

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

The three of them sat on the edge of the Twilight Town tower as they looked at the sunset. "The icing on the cake." Axel said, giving both of them Sea Salt Ice cream bars as they took it. "You two remember what this ice cream is called?"

"It's...uh..." Xarina blinked, causing Axel to sigh.

"Sea Salt Ice cream. I told you guys before" He pointed to his head. "Get it memorized." He smiled.

Roxas took a bite. "It's salty...but sweet." He said as Xarina took a bite and her eyes widened from the flavor.

Axel chuckled. "You guys had the same reaction the other day."

"We did? I don't remember." Xarina said.

"So what has it been, a week since you guys joined the Organization?"

"I guess it has..." Roxas muttered.

"You guess it has? Come on, I'm sure you remember that much." He said, playfully elbowing Roxas. "Well, here you guys are, finally out in the field, working for the Organization, right?"

"For the Organization..." Xarina muttered.

"You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you guys."

"Where it all begins, huh..." Xarina wondered, looking at Roxas who just shrugged.

_As members of the Organization, we'll be receiving missions everyday...but, we're still not exactly sure what we're supposed to do..._

**Day 9**  
**Heartless**

**The Castle That Never Was**

Roxas and Xarina walked in the room, not saying a word, but seeing something...interesting.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Demyx yelled as he...of all people...was doing an arm wrestling competition with Lexaeus himself...and of course he lost.

"And you did this, why?" Axel wondered.

"I wanted to see if Lexaeus really is that strong." Demyx said, holding his almost crushed hand.

"Well now you know, you idiot." Larxene muttered.

"I told you to go easy on him." Zexion said.

"I did go easy on him. He wouldn't even budge my hand." Lexaeus explained.

"Then I guess Demyx really is weak..." Zexion muttered.

Saix walked up to the siblings. "Are you guys always like this?" Xarina asked.

Saix nodded. "It makes things quite interesting." He replied. "Anyways, I am sending you to Twilight Town with Marluxia. It is time you learned about Heartless."

"Alright..." Roxas said and then looked at Marluxia, and then shuddered. "Something about him is creepy..."

"You haven't met Vexen yet." Saix muttered, watching the three go inside the portal.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"This should be a good spot." Marluxia said. "Now, before I tell you about the Heartless." He said. "I need you to summon your Keyblades."

"Key what?" Xarina asked.

"Keyblade." Marluxia said. "First, extend your arm, concentrate really hard..." He said and then his scythe appeared. "And it will be summoned."

Roxas and Xarina nodded as they extended their hands, and Keyblades appeared in their hands. Kingdom Key for Roxas and Master Oathkeeper for Xarina. "Whoa." Xarina said.

"Cool, right?" Marluxia smiled. "Anyways, about the Heartless..." He said, and then a few shadows appeared.

"Are they Heartless?" Roxas asked.

"Right. Go attack them." Marluxia ordered.

The siblings nodded as they ran forward and slashed the Shadows with ease, not one of them getting hurt.

"What you just killed was a Pureblood Heartless. That was the most common pureblood known as a Shadow. They don't release hearts. You shouldn't worry about them unless they're in the way. The ones you should be after..." A few Yellow Operas appeared. "...are those." He explained.

They ran towards the Yellow Operas, dodging the electricity fired from the Heartless as they easily made quick work on them.

"Now those Heartless you killed are way different from Pureblood. They are Emblem heartless."

"What's the difference?" Xarina asked.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask. You see, Purebloods releases no hearts. Emblem Heartless releases hearts when killed. You can tell the difference between them. Emblem Heartless have a Heartless symbol on them and the Purebloods do not." Marluxia replied.

"I see...so where do the hearts go?" Roxas asked.

"They go to Kingdom Hearts...where, when completed, we will be complete. Your Keyblades are important for this."

"Wait, couldn't you kill them without a Keyblade...like that scythe?" Xarina asked.

"Yeah, we can. But the problem is, they wind up in other Heartless. Keyblades, however...fixes that problem." He said and then opened the portal.

"That makes sense now." Roxas said.

"Alright, let's head back. You have impressed me with your combat skills." He said as the trio walked in.

_The Organization defeats the Heartless in order to collect hearts...and complete Kingdom Hearts. But we don't know what that is, or what it does. We don't even know what a heart is._

**Day 10**  
**Incomplete**

**The Castle That Never Was**

"Do you have any threes?" Xigbar asked.

"Heh, go fish." Luxord chuckled.

"What?!" Xigbar growled in annoyance and grabbed another card.

"Do you have any...nines?"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Xigbar yelled, giving the card to Luxord. "How are you doing that?"

"The Gambler of Fate never reveals his secrets." Luxord chuckled.

"I can never understand cards..." Demyx sighed.

"Ready to go?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah." Roxas replied as the trio walked in the portal.

**Lazy Afternoons**

_Some Heartless defeated later..._

"I wonder..." Xarina said as they were about to walk back into the portal.

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"What's so special about Kingdom Hearts anyways? Marluxia mentioned that yesterday, but...I don't get it."

"Now that you mention it, it's been bugging me ever since we got home." Roxas muttered.

"Allow me to tell you what Marluxia didn't." Zexion. "He did say about Kingdom Hearts, correct?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"But what he didn't tell you, is that when Kingdom Hearts is complete, we'll gain hearts of our own, we'll be whole."

"Come again?" Xarina asked.

"You see, we are incomplete. We're Nobodies."

"How rude..." Roxas muttered.

"No no, Nobodies with a capital N. Like I said, we're incomplete and once we complete Kingdom Hearts, we'll be whole and have a heart inside of us. We don't exist."

"What's a heart?" Xarina asked.

"Excellent question...can you summon your Keyblade for me, Xarina?" Zexion asked.

"Sure." She summoned her Keyblade.

"Alright, let me take that. I want to show you something." He said as he gently took it from Xarina and walked over to a wall, and then scraping the wall with the keyblade and then backing up. "This, is a heart."

"Wow..." Roxas said as Zexion suddenly slashed the air, as it returned to Xarina.

"Huh..." Xarina looked at her Keyblade returning to her.

"With a heart like that, we'll be complete." He said. Now, I'd show you what a heart REALLY looks like, but it'd be too complicated to draw and too complicated for you to understand. He thought to himself. "Now, let's go home."

_Nobodies don't exist. We in the Organization are born without hearts. So, we if we don't have hearts, does that mean we don't exist?_

**Day 11**  
**Keyblade**

**The Castle That Never Was**

"Well..." Larxene said, opening a portal. "I'll be going now."

"And where do you think you're going?" Saix said.

"Going to terrorize the green idiot at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh no you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You will teach Roxas and Xarina about magic."

"Are you seri-NO WAY! Have Demyx do that!"

"Nope, I think it'd be perfect for the green plumber to catch a break."

Larxene glared at Saix, closed the portal for the Mushroom Kingdom, and then made one for Twilight Town. "I hate you." She said as she walked inside.

Roxas and Xarina walked up to Saix. "Larxene's up ahead." He told them.

"Alright." Roxas said as he tried to make a portal, but didn't work. "Come on..." He muttered, trying really hard, but nothing. Xarina wasn't exactly much help either.

"Here, let me help you." Saix said, opening a portal for them.

"Thanks." Xarina said as they walked in.

"Someone needs to teach them how to open portals..." Saix muttered.

**Lazy Afternoons**

Larxene walked out of the portal in pure annoyance, grumbling to herself when she noticed Roxas and Xarina walking out of the porta. "Hmph, about time you showed up."

"So, something about magic?" Roxas asked.

"Alright..." Larxene muttered, and then noticed two Dire Plants appearing. "Ah, perfect. Use Fire on those Heartless." She suddenly smirked. "But without using the Keyblade."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Xarina yelled.

"Just do it! Ugh, you're wasting my time here, I should be torturing that green idiot, not babysit you guys..." She muttered.

**Sinister Sundown (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas aimed his hand at the Dire Plant. "Fire." He said, as a fireball came out of his hand and it hit the Heartless, instantly killing it. "Holy crap, how did I do that?"

Xarina did the same thing, but she was a little off as the fireball grazed the Dire Plant, causing Larxene to facepalm. "Whoops."

"Practice makes perfect, try again." Roxas encouraged.

"Fire." She said, and this time, it killed the Dire Plant. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed and high fived Roxas.

"Oh joy, you got the Heartless, way to freakin' go." Larxene rolled her eyes and then saw more Dire Plants and Shadows appearing. "Oh! You guys go get them now!" She said, and then noticed them looking at them with concern on their faces. "Ugh...you can use the stupid Keyblades..."

"Now we're talking." Roxas said as they took out their Keyblades and made quick work with the Heartless.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"It's about freaking time." Larxene muttered.

"Are you always this impatient? You need to relax. It's not the end of the world if something takes a long time." Xarina said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Larxene yelled, slapping Xarina.

"HEY!" Roxas yelled, pointing his Keyblade at Larxene.

"Ugh, you know what...forget this." Larxene said, making a portal back home. "Let's go, my brain cells have been killed. Besides, you're taking forever and we'll never get Kingdom Hearts completed in time. Freaking slowpokes..." She muttered as she walked in.

"You okay?" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah..." Xarina rubbed her cheek. "Although, this might sting for a couple of days..."

_The Keyblade releases hearts. So why are we the ones who can wield such a thing? We're learning all these things, but there's so much more that we don't get._

**Day 12**  
**A Closed World**

**The Castle That Never Was**

"Easy...easy..." Vexen muttered as he was in his own lab, about to drop a liquid in a potion.

"HEY VEXEN!" Demyx yelled, slamming the door open, causing Vexen to yell and make him drop the potion.

"What do you want, number IX?"

"Saix told me to come get you and teach those two about recon. Hope you're not doing anything important." Demyx chuckled and walked out.

"Of course I was doing something important...how does no one see that?" Vexen muttered as he walked out.

**Lazy Afternoons**

_One recon lesson later..._

"So there are other worlds?" Xarina asked.

"Indeed, there are." Vexen replied. "Each and every world has their own unique rules and features. You won't be coming here all the time, you know. One must be aware of those things."

"Come to think of it, Larxene kept mentioning the Mushroom Kingdom..." Roxas muttered.

"She's still at it, huh?" Vexen asked. "Why does she see in that Luigi fellow anyways?" He wondered. "Anyways, that's all for the recon lesson. Just remember that you need to do recon every world you go to, be aware of your surroundings, the different Heartless, people, get the idea?"

"Yeah." Xarina nodded.

"Alright, let's go home." Vexen nodded as they walked in the portal.

_Back and forth, to and from the same places every day. Sometimes, we go to other places on real missions, but we can't cross the walls that divide the worlds. That's why we create our own paths in the darkness, or so they say._

**Day 13**  
**Deeds to be Done**

**The Castle That Never Was**

Axel was leaning on a wall, looking at Roxas and Xarina. "Something wrong, Axel?" Xigbar asked.

"It's just those two. When I went with them, they were total zombies...but now, they seem to be opening up." He explained.

"Ah..." Xigbar nodded in understanding. "It's probably because the more they interact with us, the more they open up and not be total zombies."

"Eh, I still see some sort of zombie in them." Axel said.

"Relax, besides, Lexaeus is going with them on today's mission. Something about inner strength or something."

Axel blinked. "Inner strength..." He then looked at Lexaeus as he walked in with the two. "...Don't go overboard..." He muttered.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Do you guys know about inner strength?" Lexaeus asked.

"I was about to ask, what is it?" Xarina asked.

"It's when you're on your last legs...that's when you unleash your true power." He explained and then noticed two Mega Shadows. "Time to take some measures."

"What are you...?" Roxas wondered and then Lexaeus slapped his face...hard.

"ROXAS!" Xarina yelled and then Lexaeus did the same thing to her.

"Ow..." Roxas muttered. "What was that for...?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you two are on your last legs." He said, watching Xarina get up and rubbed her forehead.

"And I thought Larxene's slap hurt bad..." Xarina muttered.

"Use them. Now." He ordered.

**Sinister Sundown**

Roxas glared at the first Mega Shadow. "Alright...let's see what I can do." He said as he ran towards the Mega Shadow and then slashed it several times from all directions, instantly killing it. "...Whoa."

Xarina looked at the second. "Let's what I do." She said and then glowed brightly, an Oblivion Keyblade appearing in Xarina's other arm, much to Roxas' shock and Lexaeus...well, he was still stone faced.

"EAT KEYBLADES, YOU HEARTLESS FREAK!" She yelled and slashed it several times and then jumping back to fire a huge beam of light towards it, killing it in the process.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Sweet mother of...did you just seriously...?" Roxas asked.

"I did." Xarina blinked, watching the Oblivion go away. "And I don't know how."

"That was your inner strength." Lexaeus explained. "When you concentrate hard enough, you will call your inner strength when you're on your last legs." He said. "Each and every one of us has that." He said and opened the portal. "Let's go home." He said as they nodded and walked in.

_There are nice guys and not-so-nice guys in the Organization, but everyone's working together to complete Kingdom Hearts. There's lots we don't know, but we do know we have to keep fighting the darkness...so we can be whole._

* * *

**Learning the basics from those guys might be...interesting...**


	3. Best Friends

**To Guest: Sorry! I was distracted on the weekend.**

* * *

**Day 14**  
**Friends**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Here's for that cheek of yours." Demyx said, giving Xarina bag of ice.

"Thanks." Xarina muttered, putting the bag on her cheek.

"I can't believe Larxene did something like that." Axel muttered. "Why would she do that to a kid like her?"

Saix shook his head. "I would've told Larxene the same thing. I informed lord Xemnas about it and he said he would take some disciplinary actions." He then looked at Axel. "You don't mind going with those two to collect hearts in Twilight Town, would you?"

"Nope, not at all." Axel replied.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" A voice screamed throughout the castle...it was Larxene's voice.

"Uh oh." Xigbar said.

"My cards are telling me this will not end well..." Luxord muttered.

Xarina gave the bag to Demyx. "I think that's our cue to get the hell out of here."

Axel made a portal. "Yeah..." He nodded and then ran in with Xarina and Roxas.

Larxene walked in, obviously angry. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! BECAUSE THANKS TO YOU, I'M NOT ALLOWED TO EVEN SCARE THAT GREEN PLUMBER ANYMORE!"

"Calm down, Luigi deserves the break." Zexion said, obviously trying not to sound annoyed.

"HE DOES NOT! I THINK HE'S A GREAT TARGET FOR TORTURING AND NOW I WILL KILL WHOEVER IS RESPON-" Lexaeus karate chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Finally...peace and quiet..." Zexion muttered.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"How is it?" Roxas asked, looking at Xarina's cheek.

"It's...kinda feeling better." Xarina replied. "Though...I wish I had more time with that ice pack."

"Just think, once we're done here, you can put more ice on that cheek." Axel said and then sighed. "Why would she do that to an innocent Nobody girl like you? That chick's got issues."

"So, what are we supposed to find?" Roxas asked.

"We're going to collect hearts." Axel said. "Saix did mention that he noticed a lot of Yellow Operas, Scarlet Tangoes and Dire Plants in the area. So this should be something cool."

_One trip to the train station later..._

"Stupid Possessors..." Xarina muttered.

"Ugh, tell me about it..." Roxas said. "Along with those Yellow Operas, it made it even more annoying."

"Ah relax, be glad you had some potions." Axel smiled, and then noticed Scarlet Tangoes showing up with some Yellow Operas. "Alright, enough muttering, time to fight." He summoned his chakrams.

One Heartless fight later...

"Well, that was...kinda fun." Xarina said.

"At least they weren't Possessors." Roxas said.

Axel chuckled. "Oh alright, I think we heard enough of your rambling."

"Hey! It's not our fault they're annoying!" Xarina exclaimed.

"At least they weren't Mega Possessors, they're more annoying." Axel said.

"There's...MEGA versions of them?!" Roxas exclaimed, sweatdropping at this.

Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Relax, you won't be seeing them anytime soon." He said, as Roxas sighed with relief as they walked back.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Axel asked.

"Oh, just report to Saix and go to our rooms, like we usually do." Roxas replied.

"Go back to your...are you insane? There's more than just a boring old room, you know." Axel said, and then noticed three familiar kids running by.

"Hayner! What's the rush?!" Olette asked.

Hayner smirked. "Last one over there has to buy ice cream!"

"Oh NOW you tell us!" Olette giggled.

"No...fair!" Pence chuckled.

"Well get a move on before you have to buy!" Hayner laughed and they all ran off.

"Who were they?" Xarina asked.

"Just some kids that live here." Axel replied.

"So does everybody act that way?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Like running around chasing each other and laughing..." Roxas replied. "They seemed to have a fun time."

"Well, yeah...if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do." Axel said.

"Hearts..." Xarina muttered, and then sighed. "I wish we had hearts."

"Come on; let's go get some ice cream." Axel said.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"'Why'"? Axel scratched his head. "Uh, well...'cause...because we're friends." He replied. "Friends...do the stupidest things together, eat ice cream, any kinds of things friends do, like those kids we just saw. Come on, let's go." He said as they nodded.

_Back at the station..._

"DAMNIT PENCE, GET BACK HERE!" Hayner yelled. "YOU OWE ME ANOTHER ICE CREAM!"

Pence ran while laughing. "I didn't mean to drop it!"

"OH YES YOU DID!"

Olette laughed during all this. "Hayner! You can go without ice cream for one freaking day!"

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Hey..." Axel said, getting their attention while eating ice cream. "After your next mission, let's meet up here for ice cream again. I mean, who wants to just go to their rooms after reporting to Saix while not having fun?"

"Not us." Xarina laughed, causing Roxas to laugh as well...and then they both blinked. "Did we just...?"

"You did." Axel chuckled.

"I guess we are friends if we just laughed like that." Roxas smiled.

"And you're smiling too." Axel said. "Now this will be fun, just the three of us."

**Day 15 **  
**Missions**

**Sacred Moon**

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled, summoning water clones.

"Whoa..." Xarina said in amazement.

"Cool, huh?" Demyx smiled, as one of the water clones picks up a rose out of a vase and gave it to Xarina.

"Uh...thanks...?" Xarina said, not sure what to do with it.

Xigbar noticed this and laughed. "Hey Axel! Come check this out!"

Axel walked by and noticed this. "Heh, in your dreams, Demyx."

"Oh come on, it's the thought that counts." Demyx sighed.

"Uh...Xarina..." Roxas said.

"Yeah?"

"It's about our missions. Taking out some Watchers and then collect hearts." Roxas scratched his head.

"Okaaaaay?"

"It's who we're assigned with." Roxas said and whispered in her ear.

"WHAT?!"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah...and I'm paired up with Larxene." He sweatdropped. "This should be fun." He muttered sarcastically.

"Well...i'm paired up with Marluxia then. Out of all the people in the world, why them? Something about Marluxia...creeps me out."

"Come on! Let's go already!" Larxene exclaimed impatiently.

"Alright, we're coming! Just calm down!" Roxas exclaimed as the four of them walked through the portal.

_Some Watchers taken out later..._

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Well, that takes care of the Watchers..." Roxas said. "I wonder how my sister and Marluxia are holding up."

"You know, Saix did mention something about a Zip Slasher...which is pretty much a powerful Heartless for you guys." And Larxene explained everything about the Zip Slasher.

"Oh geez..." Roxas sweatdropped.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"FIRE!" Xarina yelled, but the Zip Slasher blocked and then countered with a powerful slash, sending Xarina away.

Marluxia ran towards the Zip Slasher and slashed it multiple times before jumping back to avoid the Zip Slasher's counter as Xarina used a potion and then she slashed it.

The Zip Slasher jumped back and ran to slash her, but she blocked it and then countered, then backflipping to use Fire again.

Marluxia ran towards the Zip Slasher and proceeded to slash, but the Zip Slasher blocked and immediately countered, and then Xarina ran to it and slashed it several times before Zip Slasher slashed Xarina to a wall and then pinned her to a wall.

"Xarina!" Marluxia exclaimed as he ran towards the Zip Slasher, but he was too far away as the Zip Slasher raised its other arm, aiming to kill Xarina.

"LIGHTNING!" A voice yelled, as a thunderbolt hit the Zip Slasher and then a Keyblade was thrown to the Zip Slasher.

"Roxas!" Xarina smiled as Roxas tossed her a potion as she gladly took it.

"Thought you could use some help." Roxas said as Xarina nodded and tossed the empty Potion away as they both ran towards the Zip Slasher as Larxene and Marluxia did the same thing, slashing the Zip Slasher before jumping back to avoid it counter attacking and then Xarina finishing it off with Strike Raid.

"Nice!" Roxas exclaimed, high fiving Xarina. "Now, let's go back home."

Xarina nodded as she closed her eyes and made a portal back home. "Sweet." She smiled.

**Day 22**  
**Left Behind**

**Sacred Moon**

"Freaking FINALLY..." Demyx exclaimed, sitting down on a chair and playing his sitar. "I thought they'd never leave!"

"Tell me about it." Xigbar muttered. "Ever since Larxene was banned from messing with that plumber, she's been torturing us." He looked at Xion. "Well, most of us."

"I guess she paid no interest in Xion." Demyx said.

"Alright, who put whipped cream on my brother's face?" Xarina asked when they walked in.

"Who do you think, kiddo?" Xigbar asked.

"I knew it..." Xarina muttered.

"Forget about my face..." Roxas said, licking it off with his hand. "Look at your hair!"

"Huh?" Xarina asked as she looked at the window...and if she had a heart, she'd be having a heart attack. "MY HAIR! WHY IS IT BLACK AND WHITE WITH YELLOW POLKA DOTS?!"

Saix sighed, having a mustache above his lips. "Larxene decided to prank us after lord Xemnas banned her from pranking Luigi."

"Oh, I am going to take a shower after today's mission..." Xarina muttered, her eye twitching. "So what do we have planned?"

"You two go with Axel and eliminate a Guardian in Twilight Town. It is more powerful than a simple Watcher." He explained.

"Alright." Roxas nodded, licking off the last bit of whipped cream off his face and they walked into the portal.

"You know, I can't take you seriously with that mustache." Luxord said, as he had his goatee shaved off.

"I know...I can't stand it either. I'll be in the shower." Saix muttered.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Let's just get this over with..." Xarina muttered. "I don't want anyone I don't know see me like this." She said, putting on her hood.

"I didn't know you were self-conscious about your hair." Roxas said.

Xarina didn't say anything; instead she just slapped his head. "Ow!"

"Geez, some girls care about their hair and you're saying you don't mind the way I look with this ridiculous hair color, way to make a girl feel special, bro..."

"Now now...let's just find the Guardian..." Axel said. "It shouldn't be too hard to find, right?"

As they kept walking, they took out any Heartless that got in their way until they got to the Sandlot, where a couple of Watchers appearing and a bigger grayer version appeared in the middle...it was the Guardian. "There you are." Axel said, summoning his chakrams. "Let's take it out."

The siblings summoned their Keyblades. "Right." Roxas nodded.

**Tension Rising**

Xarina ran towards the Watchers and slashed them while Roxas and Axel were taking care of the Guardian. Axel threw his chakrams at the Guardian, but the Guardian floated to the left and fired two lasers at the guys.

"FIRE!" Xarina yelled, using Fire on the Guardian, turning its gaze from the guys and it looked at her, as if it was glaring at her, as it then charged up a powerful laser.

Axel jumped up behind the Guardian. "GET BACK!" He yelled, damaging the Guardian, but it didn't care as it fired the powerful laser at Xarina, but she dodge rolled out of the way as Roxas used Strike Raid.

Xarina ran to the Guardian, running through the two lasers and then jumping up and slashing through it, destroying it. "Eat it." She said, putting her Keyblade away.

**At Dusk, I will Think of You...**

The three of them were on the clock tower, eating ice cream as Axel looked at Xarina. "You know, no one ever sees us up here, you can take off the hood if you want."

"Alright..." Xarina muttered, taking it off. "But if someone sees me, I'm going to have to punch you."

Axel laughed. "Got it." He said and looked at the sunset. "You guys have changed, you went from mindless zombies to...well, chatterboxes."

"Yeah, we did." Roxas nodded.

None of them said a word as they were eating the ice cream when Axel sighed. "I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do."

"Huh?" Xarina asked.

"I'm gonna be away for a while...starting tomorrow."

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Since we're buddies, I'll fill you in. I'm gonna be at Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" They both asked at the same time.

"The Organization's got a second castle in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion, got it memorized?"

"I just wish somebody would tell us these things..." Roxas muttered.

Axel got up. "Well, I gotta head back and get ready...nothing but fun fun fun..." He muttered. "You guys take your time." He walked away.

Roxas and Xarina nodded as they looked at the sunset and ate the rest of their ice cream. "...What the?" Roxas wondered.

"What is it?" Xarina asked, as she took a look at Roxas' stick. It said "WINNER" on it. "...Huh."

_Back with Axel..._

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Axel walked down and then Saix walked up to him, his mustache totally gone. "Axel, I have a message from Lord Xemnas. Among the members assigned to Castle Oblivion, there are traitors. Find them, and dispose of them."

"I trust, that really came from Lord Xemnas himself." He said as he walked away.

"Make sure Larxene has a most painful death after what she did to all of us...including Xarina." He said, not even watching Axel walk away.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't post on the weekend. On Saturday, I went to a water park and swam for hours...I was really exhausted when I came back. On Sunday, I just got distracted, but i'm back!**

**Also, we got Nightmare Wizard from the Kirby series as an Assist Trophy...**


	4. Xion

**To Gry18: I think those ideas are awesome.**

* * *

**Day 23**  
**Silence Broken**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I gotta say...it's pretty much paradise with those guys out of here." Xigbar said.

"No kidding." Demyx chuckled. "With Larxene gone, I can play the Sitar in peace and not have to worry about her screaming in my ear."

"Or calling me the weirdest names." Xaldin said.

"Drawing me a mustache." Saix muttered.

"Shaving my beard." Luxord sighed.

"Or dying my hair...in different colors..." Xarina sighed, her hair back to normal.

Roxas walked in. "Have you guys seen Axel?"

"He left." Xigbar replied.

"Oh."

Xigbar then thought of something. "Though, what I don't understand...is why Larxene didn't target Poppit over here."

"Poppit?" Xarina and Roxas asked...in fact...everyone did.

"My nickname for Xion, duh." Xigbar said.

"Don't know where you came up with that." Demyx said, and then shrugged. "Oh well."

"Speaking of Xion." Saix said, looking at Xarina and Roxas. "You two need to go to Twilight Town and eliminate a Poison Plant and some Deserters...and take Xion with you." He explained.

"Alright." Roxas said, getting up with Xarina as the three of them walked in the portal to Twilight Town and walked in.

"So how are those two siblings?" Xaldin asked.

"Lord Xemnas knows the answer to that." Saix replied.

"Then maybe I'll go ask why." Xaldin said as he got up and walked off...and then everyone else did, leaving Saix alone.

"Well, I guess I'll go join them." He muttered.

_Back with the trio..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, it's a Poison Plant...and then Deserters, huh?" Xarina asked.

"Sounds interesting." Roxas said and then turned to Xion. "So, ready to go find them?"

Xion didn't say anything but just nodded. "So, what are we gonna do first?" Roxas asked.

"I think we'd better take out that Poison Plant...who knows what it will do to this town if it continues to stick around." Xarina said.

"Good idea." Roxas said. "It might poison the residents...or make it impossible to live in this town."

_One Poison Plant finding later..._

"Let's see...if I was a Poison Plant, where would I be?" Roxas asked.

"Um, right over there." Xarina said, pointing over as Roxas looked to see the Poison Plant looking at them.

"Oh, there it is." Roxas said as they summoned their Keyblades while Xion just got in a battle position.

**Sinister Sundown (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both ran towards the Poison Plant and jumped up to slash the head, but it did not flinch from the attack, instead, it started to bang its head on the two, as they jumped back. "I don't know if that hurt itself too..." Roxas said, using a Potion on himself.

"Who knows..." Xarina shrugged as they both slashed the head after it rested and then it got up and fired a poisonous seed at them, as they all dodge rolled out of the way, and when it hit the wall, the small section of the wall melted just a little bit.

"Holy crap, that poison seed has acid in it!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Which is why we need to eliminate this guy as fast as possible." Xarina said as they aimed their Keyblades at the Poison Plant and used Fire, but that wasn't enough as another fireball hit the Poison Plant, eliminating it. "Uh...bro, was that you?"

"Nope." Roxas said as they turned to Xion, who just shrugged. "Do you think...?"

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Maybe." Xarina shrugged as they walked back to the sandlot. "So what are Deserters?"

"Heck if I know." Roxas said. "They probably deserted the Heartless."

Xarina raised an eyebrow. "How does a Heartless...desert their own kind?"

"I don't know, I'm just thinking out loud." Roxas said...and as soon as they got to the Sandlot, there was a bunch of Soldier-like Heartless running around. "Um, I take it those are Deserters."

"Probably." Xarina nodded as they took out their Keyblades again.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both slashed a couple of Deserters, but when they did, the Deserters ran towards them and kicked them away. "Ow..." Xarina winced. "That's...one hell of a kick."

"So much for deserting us." Roxas said, and then used Strike Raid on some more, and then they just kept coming, kicking them really hard.

Xion aimed a hand at a Deserter and used Fire, turning their gaze from the siblings as they ran towards Xion. "Crap...they're going after Xion now!" Xarina exclaimed as they ran towards them and slashed the remaining Deserters before they could even attack Xion.

"Man, that was close." Roxas said.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Xion, you guys go on ahead...we got somewhere to go to." Xarina said as they both walked away.

"...Roxas...Xarina..."

They both stopped walking as they turned to Xion. "Huh?" Roxas asked.

"Your names...they're...Roxas and Xarina...correct?" Xion asked.

"Y-yeah...that's right." Xarina nodded as Xion slightly smiled and walked in the portal.

"Was that her first words? Our names?" Roxas wondered.

"I think so..." Xarina nodded.

**Day 25**  
**Three Keys**

**Sacred Moon**

The siblings walked in the room and saw Xion. "Hello...Roxas...Xarina."

"Hey." Xarina waved.

Saix walked up to them. "You two are to go with Xion again in Twilight Town...there's a massive Heartless in that area."

"What massive Heartless are we talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Darkside." Saix replied, and then seeing Xarina shiver anime style. "Something wrong?"

"Something about that name creeps me out...I don't know why." Xarina said as they walked through the portal.

"If she thinks the name is creepy, wait until they what that thing looks like." Demyx muttered.

**Lazy Afternoons**

They walked through the portal and Roxas looked at Xarina. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Xarina replied.

"Roxas...Xarina..." Xion said as they turned to Xion...as she took off her hood. "Best of luck today."

They blinked. "Uh...yeah." Roxas said.

Xion raised an eyebrow. "What, something on my face?"

"No...it's not that...we didn't know what you looked like under your hood." Roxas replied.

Xion tilted her head. "Um, okay..." She said as the three of them walked around Twilight Town, chatting things up while looking around for the Darkside and then when they got to the Station Plaza, a huge shadow loomed over them.

"Did it get dark all of a sudden?" Xarina asked.

"No, the sky is still the same." Roxas said.

"Then maybe you should turn around..." Xion said as they turned to see Darkside right in front of them.

"Oh my god..." Xarina said.

Roxas took out his Keyblade. "So that's what a Darkside looks like, huh?"

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Roxas and Xarina ran towards Darkside as Xion stayed back and used Fire when needed as Darkside punched the ground, creating a dark portal for some Shadow heartless to come through, but Roxas took care of those and then he and Xarina attacked the hand.

"FIRE!" Xion yelled, using Fire on Darkside's head, and then Roxas had a crazy idea. He jumped on Darkside's arm and ran up the arm, and of course, Darkside tried to slap him off.

"Roxas! Are you out of your mind?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Don't look at me; I just had this idea to do it!" Roxas told her as he slashed the head multiple times before jumping off to avoid Darkside punching him off.

When Roxas landed, Xarina used Strike Raid on the head and then Darkside got on his knees and fired dark aura from his heart-shaped hole, but they both blocked the aura as they both slashed the head and then Xion using Fire on the head one last time to finish Darkside off.

However, Darkside wasn't done yet, he raised his fist at Roxas as he tried to block the punch, but Darkside punched his Keyblade off as it slid its way to Xion as Darkside went over to grab Roxas. "HEY!" Xarina yelled as she slashed the arm, but Darkside wasn't giving up.

"TAKE THIS!" Xion yelled as she slashed through Darkside, as it disappeared in front of the siblings as they were silent for several seconds.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Xion..." Roxas found his words. "I...didn't know you could use the Keyblade..."

"You know..." Xion said, looking at the Kingdom Key. "Neither did I."

"You deserve the icing on the cake." Roxas said.

"Huh?" Xion asked.

"Come on, we'll show you." Roxas said, looking at Xarina. "Right?"

Xarina was still frozen in shock, as Xion waved her hand in front of Xarina. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Maybe this will make her snap out of it." Roxas said, summoning his Keyblade and placing her hands on the blade and he swung it on her head.

"OW!" Xarina yelled, rubbing her head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Making you snap out of it." Roxas laughed.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Heeere ya go." Roxas said, giving the Sea Salt Ice Cream to Xion. "It's Sea Salt Ice Cream."

Xion took it and took a bite. "It's...sweet...but salty." She said in surprise.

"It's good, isn't it?" Roxas smiled and then looked at Xarina. "How's your head?"

"Oh just fine, I probably just got a concussion from your Keyblade, thanks for asking!" She responded, trying her hardest not to smile.

"She's fine." Roxas chuckled and then looked at Xion. "You know, this is Axel's favorite."

"Sounds like it's yours too." Xion said. "Considering you and Xarina are smiling every time you take a bite."

"Well it's that good." Xarina smiled.

"Aha! There's that smile! See, you're not hurting anymore." Roxas said.

"Oh shut up, bro." She said, playfully punching him as he chuckled.

"So...I take it you three are friends?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, Axel is our first friend." Roxas said. "And then we became friends with everyone at the castle." He said and then frowned, thinking of Larxene. "...MOSTLY everyone."

"Do you think...we can be friends too?" Xion asked.

"You know, when Axel gets back...we should all eat ice cream together." Xarina suggested.

"Good idea!" Roxas exclaimed with a smile.

Xion nodded and looked at the sunset. "This is such a great view." She said.

* * *

**So...we can play as Zero Suit Samus in a bikini...or shorts, as Sakurai put it.**

**Also, Brinstar has been confirmed for a returning 3DS stage. I actually saw that coming.**


	5. Eliminated

**Day 26**  
**Terminated**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both walked in the room. "Then what in blazes happened over there?" Xaldin asked.

"Don't look at me, I just found out from Xigbar who found out from Saix who found out from Lord Xemnas!"

"What's going on?" Xarina asked.

They turned to the two. "Well..." Demyx scratched his head. "Someone has been eliminated at Castle Oblivion."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled, worried that it would be Axel. "D-do you know who?" Xarina asked.

"Can't say for sure..." Demyx shrugged.

Saix walked in the room. "Hey, you two go with Xigbar and do recon in a new world."

"Is it true about Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked.

Saix sighed. "It is. We're not sure who was eliminated."

"What about Axel?" Xarina asked.

"Who knows? He might've been the one that was eliminated." Saix said and then walked away.

"Oh...my god..." Xarina said...and even though she was a Nobody, she couldn't even hold back a tear.

Roxas sighed. "This is just..." He shook his head in sadness.

Xion looked at them with concern written all over her face. "Guys? Are you okay?"

"How can we be okay...if Axel is no longer with us?" Xarina asked.

Demyx couldn't stand seeing Xarina like this, so he just gave her a sympathetic hug, as she returned it tightly.

"Hey, we need to get going!" Xigbar exclaimed. "I want to see what this Unova world is all about."

Xarina parted from Demyx's hug. "Thanks..." She smiled at him and then walked towards the portal with Roxas and Xigbar.

"Uh, Demyx? Why is your face red?" Xion asked.

"My face is red? Huh...I guess I remembered how to blush..." He replied, but Xion just tilted her head in confusion.

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black and White)**

"Huh...not my idea of a good time." Xigbar said. "I'm not the guy who would go on Ferris Wheels or other amusement rides." He said and then turned to the two. "Hello?"

"What if it's more than just one of us?" Roxas asked.

"Well, at soon as we get done with this recon mission, the sooner you guys will get your answers." He replied as they nodded.

"Judging by the way this world is...it's a happy-go-lucky world with tons of thrill rides." Roxas said as they got near the Ferris Wheel.

"I wonder what it's like being on a Ferris wheel." Xarina said.

"You guys never been on one? Well it's about to change!" A voice said as they turned to see Elesa walking up to them. "Now you two are totally cute together!" She smiled and pushed them in.

"W-wait, what are you talking about?!" Xarina exclaimed as Elesa pushed them in and backed up, and then the Ferris wheel began to go.

"Excuse me...why did you push them in?" Xigbar asked.

"Because they are totally cute! This is the best place to get all romantic!" She smiled and then pointed to a sign.

"Couple rides, the best way to get romantic up in the ferris wheel." Xigbar read, his eye twitched and then burst out laughing. "Oh my god, everyone is going to love this back home."

Roxas and Xarina, however, were not being all romantic, they were looking at Nimbasa City. "I don't know what this place is called, but we can see everything from up here." Roxas said.

"I wonder if we can do recon up here." Xarina wondered.

"Well, the sight from a Ferris wheel is purely awesome." Roxas said. "The city is awesome from up here and it's interesting."

When they got out, they looked at Elesa and then Xigbar was smiling. "Congrats to the happy couple!" Xigbar teased.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, and then they both looked at a sign...and then their faces turned so red, it would probably match Latias' body. "DAMNIT XIGBAR! WE'RE ONLY SIBLINGS!"

"You are? I thought you were a cute couple." Elesa sighed. "Well...so much for that." She said, walking away in disappointment.

"No need to be so feisty." Xigbar smirked. "But maaaan, you should see the looks on your faces!"

"Shut up..." Xarina muttered as they walked around the city again. "I can't believe I'd be paired up with my brother..." She muttered.

"Come on now, you know I'm just messing with you!" Xigbar chuckled, playfully scratching both of their heads as they all walked around the city.

_One recon check later..._

Roxas slashed a Scarlet Tango that was terrorizing a kid as he looked up at the heart. "Hey, what happens when Heartless are destroyed?"

"The hearts remain." Xigbar replied. "And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts."

Xarina smiled at the kid who gave her a flower and then ran off. "So, if a Nobody gets destroyed...does anything remain?" She asked.

"As if." Xigbar said. "We're not even supposed to 'be' in the first place."

"And the members at Castle Oblivion? Where'd they go?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing's left of them." Xigbar replied.

"In which case, we'll never see them again?" Xarina asked.

"That's right." Xigbar said, and then opened a portal. "Come on. Let's go back."

"Right." Roxas said as they started to walk when Xarina started to moan.

"What's wrong, Xarina?" Xigbar asked.

"I...don't...know..." Xarina replied...and just collapsed right in front of them, as their eyes widened.

"Xarina!" Roxas exclaimed...and then he suddenly collapsed too.

"What the heck is going on here?" Xigbar wondered as he picked the two up and walked right through the portal and closed it.

Unknown to them, a very small Pokemon saw all this and flew over to where the portal closed. "Mew?" It wondered.

**Day 27**  
**The Dark Margin**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I've been to see them. They look a lot like you." Xemnas said.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I'm what's left... Or...maybe I'm all there ever was." He replied.

"He meant your name." Xarina said.

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true names?"

"Our true names are..." Roxas tried to say.

"You have been with us for six days now." He got up and took off his hood. "The time has come." He said and walked between them, silently saying their true names before walking off.

_Back in the present..._

"Will they wake from this?" Xemnas asked.

"I am told Roxas and Xarina will return...provided the heroes are stripped from all their memories." Saix replied.

"Then I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion." Xemnas muttered.

"Xion has gained power of the Keyblade, just as we intended." Saix said. "She can fill their shoes for the time being." He said as he walked away.

**Day 49**  
**Sleep**

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xion was in their room. "I went to a new world today. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I hope...you two can join me next time." She said as she placed two seashells on their beds. "Well, see you tomorrow." She smiled and then walked out of their room.

* * *

**Who was that Pokemon? Well...the cry sorta gave it away... ah well.**


	6. Mew

**Day 50**  
**Familiar Sound**

_I knew that I'd find you two snoozing down here..._

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both woke up and got up. "Ugh...what happened?" Xarina muttered.

"I have no idea...last thing I remember is we were finished with recon at Unova." Roxas said as they got off the bed and then noticed seashells on the bed.

"Huh...I wonder who left those there?" Xarina wondered as they walked to the Grey Area, where no one was actually there, so they looked at each other and just went over to the Twilight Town tower.

They were both looking at the sunset. "Roxas?! Xarina?!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Xion looking at them in surprise.

"Um...Xion, what happened to us?" Xarina curiously asked.

"You were sleeping for a long time. Saix said there was no telling when you two would wake up. Demyx didn't bother to hide his disappointment, Luxord and Xaldin were really worried and Xigbar was just bored out of his mind, since he told me he likes to tease you."

"That doesn't surprise me." Xarina muttered as Xion sat down next to Roxas.

"But, I'm glad you did wake up. Everyone's going to be happy to see you." She smiled.

"I kinda feel like a zombie, though..." Roxas said.

"Yeah, me too." Xarina said, causing the three to chuckle at this and then Xion dug in her pockets, pulling out two seashells.

"I brought you these." Xion said, as they took it from her and they looked at it. "They're seashells. I've been picking them up on every mission." She said. "Hold it up to your ear." She requested as they put them up to their ears, closing their eyes.

An image of Sora, Sabrina and Kairi popped up in their heads as they were looking at the ocean. "...I can hear the ocean." Xarina smiled.

**Day 51**  
**Missing**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Do you think those two will ever wake up?" Demyx wondered.

"I dunno..." Luxord shrugged. "We'll find out when the time comes." He said, tossing a card to Xigbar.

"For crying...I don't need this freaking ten card!" Xigbar exclaimed, causing Luxord to chuckle.

"Hey guys." Xion said. "Look who it is." She stepped out of the way, showing the siblings.

Demyx wasted no time as he ran forward and tackled Xarina into a hug. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Hey! What about me?" Roxas asked, and then Xigbar just gave him a noogie.

"There, there's your hug from me." Xigbar chuckled.

"Shut up." Roxas rolled his eyes while fist bumping Xaldin and Luxord, and then Xion hugged him, causing him to return it.

Saix walked in. "Oh, you guys are awake." He said. "Good, because I have to give these missions out to someone and I know Demyx wouldn't do it."

"Hey, I just like to do recon, alright?" Demyx said, causing Saix to roll his eyes and gave Xarina and Roxas their missions.

"Take out the Tailbunker in Twilight Town, huh?" Roxas asked.

"You have it easy, I have to take out some Fire Plants, collect these Organization sigil things and take out some Deserters in Unova." Xarina said.

"Well then..." Roxas said. "Good luck out there."

"Yeah." Xarina nodded and they both walked in the portals.

"...What the heck is a Tailbunker?" Xion wondered.

"It's a very mean dragon Heartless." Xigbar said. "Though...comparing a Tailbunker to a more giant dragon makes the Tailbunker seem docile." This caused Xion to sweatdrop.

"Remind me to never meet this giant dragon you mentioned..." Xion muttered.

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black and White)**

Xarina walked around the city. "Now if I was some Fire Plants, where would I be?" She wondered and then heard screaming. "Huh?"

When she turned to the screaming, she saw cheerleaders running out of the Big Stadium with some football players as well. "What's going on?" She asked.

"These...red flower things with eyes...they...they're in there and they're trapping some of the cheerleaders and the coach!" A football player exclaimed. "We tried to get rid of them, but they just kept coming."

Xarina heard everything that she needed to know. "That's all I needed to hear." She said and then ran in.

"WAIT, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" The football player exclaimed and sighed. "That girl's got a death wish."

**Road to a Hero (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina got to the field and noticed several Fire Plants terrorizing the cheerleaders and the coach was in front of them. "If you want them, you'll have to go through me!"

"HEY!" Xarina yelled, making the Heartless turn around as she summoned her Keyblade. "I'd leave them alone if I were you." She threatened.

The Heartless disappeared and then reappeared around Xarina, surrounding her. "You guys go! I'll take care of them." She said as they nodded and ran out of there. "Alright, show me what you got."

**Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon X/Y)**

Xarina was in a battle position and then all the Fire Plants spit out fireballs at her, but she jumped up in the air and used Blizzard on a couple of Fire Plants, and when she landed, she slashed the Heartless several times before backflipping from the fireballs.

Suddenly, a Heartless with a book appeared behind the Fire Plants and then did a spell, a shield surrounding the remaining Fire Plants. "Huh..." Xarina smirked. "Well, just when I thought this was going to be easy." She said. "Now it's getting fun." She said and went right for the Barrier Master, who fled from her.

"Oh no you don't." She smirked. "FIRE!" She yelled, as the fireball hit the Barrier Master, knocking it out as the book was a few feet away from it. "I got you now." She said and then slashed it several times before finishing it off with another Fire, and then she turned back to the Fire Plants, as they fired fireballs at her, but she jumped to the side and used Strike Raid.

The Keyblade slashed through each of their necks and then returning to its master, and seeing a bunch of hearts floating away. "And that takes care of them." She said, putting the Keyblade away.

_Meanwhile..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas walked into the main center of Twilight Town, when he heard Olette scream. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She yelled as she was holding a Sea Salt Ice Cream with Hayner and Pence as Roxas looked up to see a dragon-like Heartless landing in front of them. The Tailbunker.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You guys go; I'll take care of this!" Roxas exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade as every single person who was in the area ran off, including Hayner, Pence and Olette.

The Tailbunker breathed fire at Roxas, but Roxas dodge rolled out of the way and then used Blizzard on him as he then jumped up and slashed him several times, before the Tailbunker countered with a swing of his tail, sending Roxas to a wall.

Roxas felt blood coming down his cheek, but that didn't bother him as he ran towards the Heartless and used Strike Raid, but the Tailbunker jumped up to avoid that and breathed fire at Roxas again, but he rolled out of the way and used Blizzard again.

Tailbunker got low to the ground and rammed right into Roxas, but he instantly recovered with an Aerial Recovery and while he was in the air, he used Strike Raid, knocking Tailbunker to the ground as he landed and slashed right through him before Tailbunker could recover from the fall.

Roxas looked behind him to see the Tailbunker weakly trying to get to him, but he fell to the ground in defeat, disappearing and a heart flew off. "Hmph, that was interesting." He said.

_Back with Xarina..._

**Nimbasa City**

Xarina walked around after getting the last Organization sigil and looked around. "Let's see..." She wondered, looking back at the stadium and smiled. "Somehow, I feel good saving them." She said.

Suddenly, she heard screaming again, as her smile immediately went away as she turned to see several Deserters running around, destroying windows, stealing a woman's purse, basically any criminal things.

"So they're more than just Deserters." Xarina muttered and summoned her Keyblade.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina ran towards a Deserter terrorizing a Pichu and then slashed right through it. "There you go, little guy." She smiled.

"Pichu!" Pichu happily exclaimed and ran off.

Xarina noticed something in the corner of her eye as she turned to see every Deserter in front of her. "So you dropped whatever you're doing? Heh, you're going to regret taking me on." She smirked and did a "Come at me!" taunt.

The same Pokemon from before watched Xarina taking on a Heartless as it was above the Ferris wheel. "Mew?" It wondered, curiously looking at her.

Xarina slashed more of the Deserters and then using Strike Raid on the remaining Deserter that was running away from her, destroying it. "Hmph, that'll teach you to terrorize." She said, putting her Keyblade away.

**Nimbasa City**

She suddenly heard cheering as she looked around to see people clapping, cheering and yelling "OUR SAVIOR!" over and over again, causing her to scratch her head in embarrassment and giggled a little.

She walked away and waved at them. "Alright, time to head home." She said.

"Mew!" A voice exclaimed as she turned to see a small Pokemon flying towards her and went up close to her face and flew around her. "Mew mew!"

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" She giggled, looking at the playful Pokemon. "What's your name?"

"Mew! Mew mew mew!"

"I take it you're Mew." She giggled. "You are just so adorable." She said and made a portal and attempted to walk in the portal...when Mew grabbed her arm. "Huh?"

"Mew...mew mew!"

"You want to play, don't you?" Xarina asked as Mew happily nodded. "I'm sorry...but I have to go home."

"Mew! Mew!" Mew began to pull her away from the portal.

Xarina noticed a stick on the ground and picked it up. "You want to catch it?"

"Mew!" Mew happily nodded.

"Go catch it!" Xarina smiled and threw it really far, as Mew flew over to catch it...and then Xarina saw her chance and ran off, making another portal in an alleyway and ran in.

However, unknown to her, Mew was quite fast as it went into the portal, following Xarina undetected.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Roxas was sitting on the tower, eating some ice cream when Xarina walked up and sat down next to him. "Where's Xion?"

"I dunno." Roxas replied as they both looked at the sunset together.

* * *

**So...Ghirahim is an Assist Trophy...yeah...**

**Yep, Mew just followed Xarina into the portal, if you were wondering what you just saw was true.**


	7. Axel's Return

**Day 71**  
**Reunion**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So...i've been in Larxene's room when she was gone." Demyx said.

"Oh boy..." Roxas sweatdropped. "Why did you do that?"

"Xigbar dared me when you guys were sleeping." He explained. "I was expecting horrific things, like an axe or a chainsaw, instead...I found this." He tossed some pictures to Roxas.

Roxas looked at them. "...So she has a soft spot for dogs...and yet she's cruel to us?"

"Crazy, right?" Demyx shrugged.

Xarina walked to Roxas. "Saix gave us another mission."

"What is it?"

"Take out some Shadow Globs at Twilight Town."

"Okay then..." Roxas said. "There shouldn't be too many, right?"

"Who knows?" Xarina shrugged as they both walked in the portal.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The two walked out of the portal and walked around. "So what does a Shadow Glob look like?" Roxas asked.

"We'll find out when we see it. That's what Saix told me when I asked him the same thing." She replied.

Eventually, they came across a Shadow Glob and some Possessors and Shadows appeared. "Oh, that's what they look like." Xarina said.

_Several Shadow Globs destroyed later..._

Roxas and Xarina both walked in the side street. "Well, I'm glad we got rid of all of them...and it was so boring too." Xarina muttered.

"I know." Roxas said. "Well, at least we can have some ice cream together."

"Got room for one more?" A familiar voice said, causing them to freeze in place, shocked looks on their faces as they turned to see Axel walking up to them.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said.

"A-Axel...is that really you?" Xarina asked.

"Yep." Axel nodded.

"B-but...everyone in Castle Oblivion was annihilated." Roxas said.

Axel chuckled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You had us worried." Xarina said.

"Worried? We Nobodies don't have the heart to worry, you know." He said.

"I'll go buy us some ice cream!" Roxas exclaimed and ran off.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"I gotta check in with the boss...or he's gonna let me have it." Axel muttered.

"You haven't reported back yet?" Xarina asked in surprise.

"Nope."

"Why'd you come here?" Roxas asked.

"I guess I just needed a little time to sort out my feelings, you know?"

"I thought you didn't have a heart." Xarina said.

"Hmm?" Axel looked at the both of them, and then the three of them laughed. "Hey, your ice cream is melting. Eat up!" He exclaimed.

"You know, we started inviting Xion up here while you were gone." Xarina said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"We made her a promise the four of us could have ice cream when you got back." Roxas replied, taking a bite of his ice cream, as Axel just couldn't help but smile at them.

**Day 72**  
**Change**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Axel was in his room, looking at a heart-shaped moon. "Why didn't you report in?" A voice asked as Axel turned to see Saix walking up to him.

"What, not even one little word of appreciation?"

"The only thing I've heard is that Namine has gone missing."

"There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out." He lied.

"Did you search every room?"

"Are you kidding? You know as well as I do that searching through every room there is impossible."

"And the chamber? Did you find it?"

"Come on, I would've told you that much. I gotta hand it to you...about Marluxia being one of the traitors. You knew exactly what was up from the start."

"Hmph, I merely rounded up and sent off the ones who were getting in the way."

"Whoa there, was I one of those you wanted to erase?"

Saix turned his back to him. "Good to see you made it back home safe." He said and walked away.

"I disposed of Zexion, by the way." He said as Saix turned to look at him but continued to walk away. "I moved things along just the way you wanted...at least for now."

_Back at the Grey area..._

**Sacred Moon**

Xarina was sitting upside-down on the couch while Demyx was just chatting it up with Roxas. "Hey, you got a couple of missions." Saix told them as Xarina and Roxas got up.

"Roxas, you go with Axel and collect hearts in Unova." He turned to Xarina. "You need to eliminate a certain Heartless in this new world." He ordered, giving a paper to Xarina.

"Eliminate a Sergeant in the Scarlet Devil Mansion in...Jen...sock...yo?" She tilted her head with a raised eyebrow.

"It's pronounced Gensokyo." Saix corrected as he walked away.

"Okay then..." Xarina blinked and then seeing Axel walking up to them.

"Ready to go?" He asked Roxas.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

Xarina made a portal and walked right in it to Gensokyo.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Xarina walked out and saw that it was night in Gensokyo. "Huh..." She said and then saw the mansion in front of her. "So this is the mansion..." She said in amazement, and then noticed a female next to the gate...but she was asleep. I wonder if she's guarding the gate. She wondered and then walked up. Well, I guess I can sneak past...

As soon as she touched the gate, she was then blasted from the gate as she hit a tree. "Ow...what the hell was that for?"

"So, you thought you could just walk in the mansion just like that, huh?" The woman said, getting in a battle position. "Sorry, you have to go through me."

"I'm not looking for a fight...but you're leaving me no choice." She said, summoning her Keyblade.

"So, do you have a name or what?"

"I'm Xarina."

"Well Xarina...i'm giving you a chance to turn around...or you are going to regret facing Hong Meiling."

Xarina didn't move an inch. "You're in the way of my objective."

"So be it." Meiling said. "Show me what you got."

**Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Xarina ran towards Meiling, but Meiling stood her ground as she slashed her, but Meiling grabbed the blade and then drop kicked Xarina, making her cough out blood and then she elbowed her in the chest and kicked her away.

"I warned ya..." She said.

"Don't underestimate me." Xarina said, wiping the blood from her mouth and aimed her Keyblade at Meiling. "FIRE!"

Meiling's eyes widened as she quickly cartwheeled out of the way as she ran towards her and punched her, but she quickly jumped out of the way, seeing the fist really close to her and pointed her Keyblade at Meiling. "FREEZE!"

She yelled in pain as Xarina slashed Meiling several times before kicking her away before using Fire again.

"You're quite skilled..." Meiling said. "But, I'm just getting warmed up." She said, taking out a spell card. "Flowery Sign: Mountain Breaker." She said.

Xarina got ready to dodge, but Meiling used a powerful uppercut on her and then she jumped up and kicked her down, and then Meiling landed right on top of Xarina, making her cough out more blood.

"Now, I'm giving you one last chance to give up...or you may not live much longer." She warned.

"I...NEVER...GIVE UP!" She yelled and then used a Fire in Meiling's face, causing her to yell in pain as she held her face in pain as Xarina kicked her off of her and then used Aerial Slam on her and while she was in the air, she used Blizzard on her, and then landing right on Meiling.

Meiling kicked her off and got up. "This girl's more stubborn than Marisa..." She said and took out another spell card. "RAINBOW SIGN: TRUE INTENSE RAINBOW FIST!"

Xarina dodge rolled out of the way of that, much to Meiling's shock as she used Strike Raid, and then slashing Meiling several times, then finishing off the combo with a Fire.

Meiling fell on one knee, panting. "How...did you...?" She collapsed right in front of Xarina as she was drinking a Hi-Potion.

"Don't get in my way..." She said, tossing it away and then walked through the gates.

Inside the mansion, a certain maid and vampire witnessed the whole thing. "Incredible...she took down Meiling..." The maid said in shock.

"Sakuya, when the time comes...i'd like you to take her on." The vampire said. "But not right now, she needs her rest after taking on Meiling."

"Yes, mistress Remilia." Sakuya nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

**Wellspring Cave (Pokemon Black and White)**

"So, that big guy led us here, huh?" Axel asked.

"Yep..." Roxas replied as they took out some Emblem Heartless when a big fat Heartless landed behind them.

"What the heck is that?" Roxas asked.

"A Large Armor." Axel replied. "Get ready, this guy is tough."

"Right." Roxas nodded.

**Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas ran around the Large Armor and slashed it from behind, but it did nothing. "Huh?!"

"It's not like a Large Body, only the head is the weakspot." Axel told him.

"Oh great..." Roxas muttered, and then dodging a punch from the Large Armor as he jumped up. "FIRE!" He yelled.

The Large Armor instantly fell to the ground, where Axel smirked. "BURN BABY!" He yelled, burning it alive as Roxas jumped on its back and slashed the head several times before it could get up and then Axel ran towards the head. "GET BACK!" He yelled, as Roxas jumped off as he threw his flaming chakrams at the Large Armor, destroying it.

"Well, that takes care of that." Roxas said.

"Yep." Axel said, putting his chakrams away.

_Back with Xarina..._

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina walked around in the mansion, looking around. "Sure is quite the mansion..." She said. "Makes me wonder who lives here."

Suddenly, she heard a scream as Xarina turned to see a Fairy Maid flying off in a panic. "When there's a scream..." She smirked. "A Heartless is nearby." She said and then ran off.

When she came into view, a big Soldier Heartless was making a huge mess in the living room, where some Fairy Maids were knocked out. "There's the Sergeant..." She smirked. "HEY BIG GUY!"

The Sergeant turned around, looking at Xarina. "I'm giving you three seconds to leave these maids alone or this Keyblade will go straight up your ass." The Sergeant dropped a knife it was holding and walked straight to Xarina.

"Heh, you seem to be good at listening." She said. "Now, show me what you got."

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Sergeant ran towards Xarina and kicked her, but she quickly jumped back and slashed it multiple times and then using Aerial Slam, but Sergeant wasn't giving up yet as it got up and scratched her with one of its claws, as she attempted to block, but it still got her glove, ripping it up a little. "Oh...I liked this glove." She said before slashing it away.

Xarina aimed her Keyblade at the Sergeant and used Fire on it, which caused it to be destroyed.

**Waltz of the Damned**

"Well...wasn't much of a fighter." She muttered and looked at her ripped up glove. "Man...I have to get this patched up." She said, and then noticed something. "Wait...what's that?" She wondered as she took it off, and to her amazement and confusion, there was a blue Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

"What's this?" She wondered before hearing a crash several rooms away. "Huh?"

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II – Final Mix)**

"DAMNIT REMI! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME OUTSIDE MY ROOM?!"

"It's for your protection."

"Yeah well, when I was a summon gem, I did pretty good taking out that damn dragon with Marisa in Hollow Bastion. Do you think this room will keep me in forever?"

"The outside world is dangerous."

"Yeah...and it's FUN! I like to live dangerously, have fun with Reimu and Marisa! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME OUT OF MY ROOM EVER SINCE OUR WORLD HAS BEEN RESTORED?!"

"I did mention it was business as usual, right? So therefore, you will always remain in this room." She said and then walked out of the room.

"IS THIS BECAUSE I'M MENTALLY UNSTABLE?! IS THAT IT?!"

Remi didn't say anything. "Flandre...no one...including you, is safe when you're out of your room. I don't care if you took out a dragon with Marisa in Hollow Bastion, You stay in your room like always." She said and then walked up the stairs.

Xarina heard everything as she was right next to the stairs. "Harsh..." She muttered.

"I know you're there." Remi said as she turned to Xarina.

"Don't you think it's a bit harsh? Leaving that girl in there for the rest of her life?" Xarina asked.

"It's for her own good, for her safety and everyone else's."

"Yeah well, she's not too fond of the idea..."

"She'll get used to it..." She said and walked away. "Oh...and next time we meet...we won't be having a normal conversation." She said. "By the way, welcome to Gensokyo." She flew off.

"I guess she means a battle..." Xarina muttered before making a portal and walked in.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You...**

"You know, you're more cheerful." Axel told Roxas.

"You really think so? I was thinking the same about you."

"Yeah well...I guess..." He muttered and then chuckled. "They must have rubbed off on me."

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, it's thanks to you that we get to sit here, laugh like idiots and eat ice cream." He said, noticing Xarina walk up to them and sat down next to them.

"Hey." She said.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, pointing to her hand.

"I don't really know. I noticed this when I was taking on that Heartless..." She said, looking at Axel. "Do you know what this is?"

Axel looked at it and his eyes widened. "That's the same mark on her hand when we met at Castle Oblivion..."

"Who?" Xarina asked.

"Nothing...i'm just thinking out loud. For all I know, it's probably some sort of birth mark."

"Huh..." Xarina said, looking at it.

"I wonder if Xion is gonna show today..." Roxas wondered.

* * *

**Poor Flandre...**


	8. Finding Xion

**To Gry18: Nah, my internet was being a dork last night...**

* * *

**Day 74**  
**Four Friends**

Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)

"I haven't seen Xion in a very long time." Luxord said.

"I know, I wonder what's going on..." Demyx wondered.

Xarina didn't say anything, she was just looking at her glove and getting images of Sabrina at Magnolia. "Who is that girl?" She wondered.

"Xarina!" Roxas said, causing Xarina to jump.

"Sheesh! Are you trying to scare me?"

"Sorry. Axel sweet talked Saix into giving us a mission to find Xion." He said.

"Alright!" Xarina smiled. "Let's go!"

"And luckily, Saix said that he last sent her to Twilight Town." Axel told them as he made a portal as they all walked in.

"So he sweet talked ya, huh?" Xigbar asked. "How did he do it?"

Saix didn't say a word. "You don't want to know..."

"Blackmail?" Demyx wondered.

"No." He quickly replied and walked off.

"It was totally something embarrassing." Xigbar chuckled.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It makes me worried...whatever might've happened to Xion." Xarina said.

"Worried is a feeling, silly." Axel said. "But then again, I'm a little worried about her too."

"Well, let's just go and find her." Roxas said as they walked around until they reached the Sandlot...where they saw Hayner and Olette.

"Olette...what's wrong?" Hayner asked.

"It's just...that thing in the underground passage..." Olette muttered. "I heard some moaning in there."

"And you didn't check it out?" Hayner asked.

"It was so freaky, I freaked out! I didn't want to look!"

Hayner sighed. "Well, whatever it is...i'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Moaning?" Roxas asked.

"It could be Xion seriously hurt." Axel replied. "Well, let's go take a look."

"Right." Xarina nodded as they walked away.

As soon as they got to the Underground Passage, they heard the moaning...but it wasn't Xion. "Uh..." Roxas wondered. "Where's it coming from?"

Xarina looked up and sweatdropped. "Up there." She said, pointing up above as they looked up to see a vent.

"Oh for crying out loud...it's just the wind." Axel muttered.

"Huh, so that's what it was." A voice said as they turned to see Pence walking up to them.

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"You were investigating it too?" Roxas asked.

"Yep." Pence nodded. "I guess I can cross that off..." He muttered and then looked at them. "So um, what are you doing here? I'm just curious."

"Looking for a friend." Xarina replied. "We're trying to find her."

"Ah, I see." Pence nodded.

"We thought she was in here because of what we overheard from those two kids in the Sandlot." Axel said.

"Well, if you want to know anything, just let me know." He said as they nodded and walked away.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Well that was a total bust..." Xarina muttered.

"Tell me about it, we all got excited to know what it was and it wasn't Xion." Roxas sighed.

"Hey, we'll find her." Axel cheered them up. "We just need to keep looking." He said and they winded back up in the Sandlot.

"Hayner, do you know what Pence is up too?" Olette asked.

"Not a clue..." Hayner muttered. "If you ask me, he's a little secretive these days. Heck, when I walked over to the Usual Spot, he freaked out and hid something behind his back. I tried to see what it was, but he backed up to a wall." He sighed.

"I wonder why he's acting like that..." Olette wondered.

"The Usual Spot?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm..." Xarina closed her eyes. "I did see something in the Side Street..."

"That could be the one you're thinking of." Axel said as they all walked to the Usual Spot.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Kind of small for a hangout." Roxas muttered.

"I prefer the clocktower over this, just sayin'." Axel said as they looked around.

Xarina looked behind something and pulled it up. "Um, guys? I think this Pence guy was hiding this." She said, as she sat down on the couch as the boys sat down next to her and looked at it.

"The Seven Wonders?" Roxas asked.

"Spooky Steps, Friend from Beyond the Wall...hey, this one about a moaning tunnel..." Axel read.

"Sounds familiar..." Xarina said.

"There's more." He told her. "The Doppleganger, The Animated Bag..."

"A ghost train...a haunted mansion..." Roxas read. "And these are all seven wonders?"

Suddenly, they heard humming as they turned to see Pence walking in. "Alright, time to take a loo-...Oh boy..."

"Alright, you got some explaining to do." Axel said.

Pence sighed. "About those...they're just completely bogus and embarrassing."

"I thought they sounded too far-fetched." Axel muttered. "I mean...spooky steps? I'd believe it when I'd see it."

"So we wasted our time on this..." Xarina sighed.

"Sorry guys." Pence gave them sympathetic looks and turned to walk away. "Wait a minute, I just thought of something."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"There's an eighth wonder."

"An eighth?" They all asked.

"Yeah. They say if you go to the forest leading to the mansion, you'll feel like you're being watched. Not sure if that totally helps or not, but it's worth a shot, right?" He replied before walking away. "Oh, and if you hit a certain tree, you'll hear rustling."

"Hmm, I wonder if that's where we'll find Xion." Xarina said.

"Could be..." Axel said. "Saix also said that there was also a Heartless that she had to get rid of...so if we find that Heartless, we find Xion."

"Right." Roxas nodded as they ran off.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"So, one of the trees, huh?" Xarina asked when they got to the woods. "This might take a while..."

"I wonder..." Roxas said as he looked at a certain tree and used Strike Raid on it...and once the Keyblade hit the tree, they heard rustling.

"Oh, I think we got a live one here." Axel said as something invisible ran off and straight towards the mansion. "Let's go."

As soon as they got to the mansion, the Heartless revealed itself...the Veil Lizard. "No wonder Xion couldn't come home, it blended in with the surroundings." Xarina said, summoning her Keyblade.

Roxas noticed someone running up to the Veil Lizard. "Xion?"

Xion stopped a few feet away from the Veil Lizard. "Guys?" She asked, and then the Veil Lizard whacked Xion with its tongue, causing her to yell in pain and launched several feet, knocking her out.

"XION!" Xarina yelled.

"Guys, we need to take that thing out first!" Axel exclaimed, summoning his chakrams as the Veil Lizard looked at the three of them.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Veil Lizard ran towards Xarina and whacked her with its tail, but she jumped back and used Fire to counter, then Roxas slashed the Heartless several times before jumping back so Axel could throw his chakrams.

Roxas used Blizzard, and then dodge rolled to avoid the tongue as Xarina ran towards and used Strike Raid and then backflipping to avoid Veil Lizard slashing her.

Veil Lizard disappeared as they all looked around, wondering where they could be and then it reappeared behind Xarina, whacking her with its tail. "HEY!" Roxas yelled, slashing it several times.

"BURN BABY!" Axel yelled, burning the lizard alive as Xarina ran towards the fire and slashed right through it, and then causing it to disappear with a heart floating away.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"That takes care of that." Xarina said as she and Roxas both ran back to Xion.

"Xion, are you alright?" Roxas asked.

Xion opened her eyes. "Guys...?"

"Easy...are you hurt?" He asked, giving his hand to her.

Xion took his hand and got up. "I'm fine, thanks. But...it's just..."

"You can tell us all about it, but why don't we head back first?" Axel suggested.

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Here ya go." Axel said, giving sea-salt ice cream to the three of them.

"Thanks." Xion said.

The three of them began to eat the ice cream while looking at the sunset, Xion however...she had a sad look on her face as Xarina noticed this. "Eat up, it's gonna melt."

"Yeah..." Xion sighed.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd wolf it down." Axel said, looking worried at her.

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked.

"We're here for you if you want to get it off your chest." Axel looked at the siblings. "Right?"

Xarina and Roxas nodded. "He's right. That's what friends are for." Xarina said.

"I can't...I can't use the Keyblade anymore." She explained. "And without the Keyblade, I can't do my job."

"What exactly happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know..." Xion muttered. "But if I don't defeat Heartless with the Keyblade...the hearts they release will just find their way into other Heartless instead. I swat them in one place and they just pop up in another." She looked at the three of them. "My mission is to go out and collect hearts. If I'm unable to use the Keyblade...i'll...i'll be useless." She sighed.

"Is there anything you can do, Axel?" Xarina asked.

"I wish there was, but...it's just like she said. Without the Keyblade, she can't collect hearts."

"And once they find out, they're gonna turn me into a Dusk..."

"We can't do anything?" Roxas asked.

Axel sighed. "I already told you, there's nothing we ca-" He just got an idea. "Hold on..."

"Did you think of something?" Xarina asked.

Axel looked at the both of them. "You guys can work double duty."

"Huh?" The three of them looked at him in confusion.

"Xion, make sure your missions are either with Roxas or Xarina...until you can use the Keyblade again. That way, they can collect hearts and no one will know that you can't use the Keyblade."

"That's brilliant!" Xarina exclaimed.

"But, that means you and Roxas have to collect twice as many hearts, depending if Xion is with one of you."

"Ah, we can do it." Xarina said.

"Heck yeah!" Roxas smiled as they turned back to Xion.

"Would you?" Xion asked.

"Of course we would!" Roxas smiled.

"But..."

"Friends need to lean on each other every now and then." Axel explained. "Ain't that right, you two?"

"Friends..." Xion smiled. "Axel...does that mean that you and I can be friends too?"

Axel blinked and just scratched his head. "Well, if you're friends with these two knuckleheads, of course you're my friend too."

Xion smiled again. "Thank you, Axel."

"And WHAT do you mean by knucklehead?" Xarina asked.

"Just eat your ice cream..." Axel said, trying to hold in a laugh what Xarina asked her as they all looked at the sunset together.

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't up last night, my internet was being a dork... Expect another chapter today.  
**


	9. Meeting Flandre

**Day 75**  
**Not-so-sisterly**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, what was at the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Xaldin asked Xarina.

"Uh...interesting things, why do you ask?"

"How interesting are we talking here?" Xaldin asked, now even more interested.

"Um..." Xarina blinked, trying to figure out what to say to Xaldin.

"Hey Xarina! We got some missions here!" Roxas exclaimed he ran up to her with Xion.

"What do we got?" Xarina asked.

"Well, Xion and I are going to investigate the cave near Nimbasa City, you collect Organization emblems and take out Shadow Globs in Twilight Town, and when you're done with that, we're all supposed to investigate the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Roxas explained.

"Wait, you're going to investigate a cave...while I do the boring stuff?" Xarina asked.

"It was Saix's idea, not mine." Roxas shrugged.

"Lovely..." Xarina muttered.

"Yeeeah...try not to get too bored..." Xion said, trying to figure out what to say to her as they made a portal and walked in as Xarina sighed and walked in another portal.

"I think I'll visit this mansion..." Xaldin said. "It sounds...fascinating."

"Oh no you don't." Saix said. "You have another mission to do." He told him.

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black and White)**

"So how did you investigate this cave?" Xion asked.

"Well, it was by accident...we were following this big guy and he somehow led us to the cave without being detected."

"Really? Well that's cool, I guess."

"Yeah. If my memory serves...it's this way." He said as he walked forward as Xion followed him.

"So, I have a question, what are these creatures called?" Xion asked, looking at a Butterfree flying by.

"They're called Pokémon and there's like...a lot of them."

"How many?"

"Um, according to Saix, there's 719 different species of Pokémon...and a few of them are extinct."

"Holy crap...that's a lot of Pokémon..." Xion said in amazement.

"I think Saix also mentioned something about Mega Evolution, but I didn't quite catch all of that."

"Whoa."

They eventually got to the cave as Xion read it. "Wellspring Cave." She read. "Huh..."

"Yeah, it's a really interesting cave." Roxas said. "Axel and I were amazed when we went in."

"It's that amazing?" Xion asked as they walked in.

**Wellspring Cave (Pokemon Black and White)**

"Oh...my...god..." Xion said in amazement.

"Funny, we said the exact same thing." Roxas chuckled as they walked around.

"So what did you guys find in this cave?"

"Well, we found it was under construction...and in another area, we found this...skeleton of sorts."

"Skeleton? That's a bit creepy..."

"No kidding. We don't know how it got there but I'm pretty sure it was there recently."

"Huh..."

"So why are we investigating this cave if you sorta did recon here?"

"There's probably something interesting in here."

_One boring recon later..._

"Or not..." Roxas muttered.

"Well, we might as well go to Gensokyo..." Xion said as Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Xarina is probably waiting for us."

"What are you kids doing here?!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see some sort of big guy in front of them.

"Uh, who's that?"

"The big guy I mentioned."

"Who are you calling a big guy? The name's Pete!"

"Uh, okay..."

"And I'm thinking you're searching for a Mega Stone! Well guess what? I am not going to let you take that Mega Stone from me!"

"Mega...what?" Roxas tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't play games with me! I will take it even if it means knocking your heads around!"

"Roxas...I think he's crazy."

"No kidding." Roxas said as he took out his Keyblade.

"Bring it on!" Pete exclaimed.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas ran towards Pete and slashed him, and then jumped back to avoid Pete's punch as he then used Aerial Slam on him.

Pete got up and punched Roxas to the ground when he landed. "Roxas!" Xion exclaimed and used Fire on Pete, causing him to yelp in pain as Roxas got up and slashed him several times.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Pete yelled as he rammed into Roxas and sent him flying towards a wall and then he threw some sort of purple ball towards Xion, as it exploded.

"Gah! Can't see!" Xion exclaimed and then Pete ran through the smoke and used a powerful uppercut on her.

"Xion!" Roxas exclaimed and then used Strike Raid on Pete while tossing a Hi-potion to Xion.

Pete got up as he smirked. "This will end you!" He exclaimed as he ran towards Roxas as he somehow jumped up in the air and landed with a punch with a large enough shockwave that caused Xion to lose her balance, thankfully, Roxas jumped back.

"How in the world did you able to jump that high?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not telling." Pete said...and then a piece of rock landed on him. "Ow!"

"Uh...I think when you jumped high...I think your weight when you landed is making this cave fall." Xion pointed out.

"Well in that case...I'M GETTING THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Pete yelled as he ran off.

"I think we should do the same thing." Xion said.

"Yeah, good idea." Roxas nodded.

_One quick exit later..._

**Nimbasa City**

"That was close." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Xion nodded. "Though, I wonder what this Mega Stone that Pete guy mentioned." She wondered and then noticed something. "Um, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something behind you."

Roxas turned to see a Lucario in front of him. "Whoa, where did this come from?"

"Lucario! What's gotten into you?" A voice asked as the two of them looked up to see Rosa and N running up to them.

Lucario turned to them and in his Pokémon language, he told them what was going on.

"Uh..." Xion looked at Lucario in confusion.

N nodded in understanding. "Lucario said that he felt a friend close by."

"Hmm..." Rosa took a good look at Roxas and Xion. "I didn't send Lucario out when I got kidnapped by Ghetsis...or Maleficent." She muttered. "I guess Lucario saw all this from his aura."

Lucario nodded at this and took a look at Roxas and just smiled at him. "He thinks...i'm a friend?"

"Yeah." N nodded. "It's weird though, we never met the two of you before."

Rosa took a good look at Roxas. "You know, Lucario might be on to something... I have never met this guy before but something about him feels...familiar."

The three of them looked at each other and closed their eyes. "Now where have we seen him before?" N wondered.

Lucario opened his eyes and tugged Rosa's arm, as Rosa opened them to see Roxas and Xion totally gone. "Uh, where'd they go?"

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina was leaning on a wall, looking at the mansion in front of her when she noticed Roxas and Xion walking out of the portal.

"That was...interesting." Xion said.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded and looked at Xarina. "How long were you here?"

"Oh, five minutes after I took out the Shadow Globs and collected the Organization emblems..." She replied.

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "So, shall we go in?"

"Yeah." Xarina nodded.

When they walked in, Roxas and Xion were amazed to see the inside of the mansion. "Whoa...this is amazing." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Xarina nodded as Xion noticed some Fairy Maids flying around, not paying attention to the three.

"Fascinating...just simply fascinating." Xion smiled as they walked around until they came across a door.

"I wonder what's in here..." Roxas wondered as they walked in...to see a library.

"It's a library...and a very huge one at that." Xion said as they walked around it, checking it out.

As they kept walking, they noticed a girl reading a book as they began to hide behind a bookshelf. "There's no use in hiding...I know you're there. In fact, I knew you were here when you walked in. Don't worry, I don't bite."

The three showed themselves to the girl as she looked up from the book. "So what brings you here to the mansion?"

"Um...we were...exploring." Xarina replied.

"I see." She nodded. "I heard you took on Meiling."

"Wait, how did you...?"

"Word gets around very quickly in this mansion." She explained. "I was quite shocked hearing that some girl in a black cloak with long hair battled Meiling and lived and seeing you in person is quite...fascinating."

"Patchy! Who are you talking to?" A voice asked as the three looked up to see another girl flying up to them.

"Oh, just these three." Patchouli explained. "Nothing to worry about, Koakuma."

"Okay." Koakuma nodded.

"I guess we'll be going now..." Xarina said as they walked away from the two of them.

"Wait, didn't Remi say she wanted to battle Xarina?" Koakuma wondered.

Patchouli shrugged. "I guess so, but I wonder why..."

"That was...kinda weird." Xion said.

"She seemed nice." Xarina said as they walked around until they came across another huge room.

"Sooo, we meet at last." A voice said as they looked to see a familiar vampire.

"Oh great, it's you." Xarina muttered.

"I know what I said about the next time we met, we'd battle." Remilia said. "However, I prefer battling you alone...because I know the three of you taking me on will be pointless and the fact that I'm outnumbered...but only battling you...will be quite the challenge."

"Well okay them..." Xarina said as they took a quick look of the room and then walked out.

"So...who was that?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know her name, but she's...creepy." Xarina replied.

"So, we saw everything and investigated...so why not head back?" Xion asked.

"There's one more room I want to see." Xarina said as she walked away, as the other two looked at each other and walked behind her.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Last time I was here...I heard screaming and pure anger...just totally a harsh moment." She replied as they got to the door. "Here we are...I want to see what's behind this door."

"I will not allow you to see her." A voice said as they turned to see a maid walking up to them.

"You're not going to stop me." Xarina said.

"Mistress Remilia won't like it if you go in that room. No one is allowed in that room but the mistress herself...and occasionally, me."

"Hmph, then show me what you got, whoever you are." Xarina said, taking out her Keyblade.

"I am Sakuya Izayoi." She replied and took out one of her knives. "It's just going to be you and me. The mistress seems to be fascinated by you...and she doesn't care about those others."

"Ouch..." Roxas muttered.

"So, a one on one battle huh? Alright, if I win, the three of us gets to see what's beyond the door."

Sakuya nodded. "And if I win...I will make sure you won't ever set foot in this mansion again. Now, let's do this."

**Flowering Night (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Xarina ran towards Sakuya and slashed her, but she blocked with her own knife and threw several knives at her but she jumped up in the air and slashed down at her, but Sakuya jumped back, however, Xarina used Sonic Blade on her very quickly.

"Illusion Ghost: Jack the Ludo Bile." Sakuya said, as knives and danmaku suddenly appeared in front of Xarina.

"What the?!" Xarina exclaimed as Sakuya snapped her fingers as they went straight for her, as she dodge rolled every single one while Roxas and Xion were just dodging as well...only a bit more clumsily.

"FIRE!" Xarina yelled, but Sakuya disappeared. "What?!"

Sakuya appeared behind Xarina and kicked her up in the air as she flew up and slashed her down and then taking out another spell card. "Silver Sign: Perfect Maid."

Xarina dodged as the best as she could, but some of the knives DID graze her though. "THUNDER!" She yelled, as lightning hit Sakuya from above, catching her completely off-guard as she then jumped up and used Strike Raid and when the Keyblade returned, she then used Blizzard.

"You're quite skilled..." Sakuya said, then taking out another spell card. "Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist." She said, and then heard Xarina scream in pain as she simply landed in front of Xarina and walked up to her. "Even though you defeated Meiling, I'm more dangerous than her."

"Yeah...but like I said to Meiling...I will NOT...GIVE UP!" She yelled as she used a Hi-Potion and slashed Sakuya several times and then used Aerial Slam.

_Where is she getting this sudden strength?!_ Sakuya wondered as she threw her knives at her and took out another spell card. "Conjuring: Eternal Meek!"

Xarina blocked the knives and ran towards Sakuya. "YOU'RE DONE!" She yelled as she slashed through her right before Sakuya could freeze time to dodge the attack.

Sakuya coughed out blood and weakly looked at Xarina. "Wh-who are...you?" She wondered before falling to the ground.

**Waltz of the Damned**

"Well...that was interesting..." Roxas said as Xarina nodded as she walked down the stairs with the other two.

"Alright, I need to know..." She said and slowly opened the door, seeing Flandre in a fetal position on her bed.

"Go away..." She muttered.

"We're not who you think we are." She said as Flandre looked up to see Xarina opened the door with Roxas and Xion.

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What are you doing here?" She curiously asked.

"Last time I was here, without these two...I overheard everything."

"You heard everything?" Flandre asked.

"Yeah." Xarina said as she started walked to her as Roxas and Xion looked around the room...it was a total mess. "It just...sounded harsh."

"Everything that my sister says to me is harsh..." She muttered.

"Wait, that vampire girl we met was your sister?" Xion asked.

"Yeah." Flandre nodded. "She thinks it'd be best if I stayed in my room for the rest of my life." She said, taking a teddy bear and holding it in her arms. "But no matter how much I beg and tell her I took on a very dangerous dragon with Marisa...she doesn't even care."

Xarina looked at her sympathetically. "And why doesn't she let you out?"

"It's because I'm mentally unstable..." She said. "And...if something excites me or...anything, I...I...I just go crazy." She muttered, squeezing the teddy bear tightly.

"Really?" Xion asked.

Flandre nodded. "It's because of this...that makes Remilia say that I should stay in here forever. She fears that I might get hurt or I'll hurt someone. I'm a danger to everyone."

"You can't just stick in here forever, you know." Roxas said.

"That's what I told her, but...she doesn't care at all."

"So she's your sister...and yet she locks you up? Doesn't sound very sisterly to me."

"What...do you mean? She's my older sister and she cares about me."

"If she cared about you...then why would she leave you in here forever without nothing to do?" Xarina asked. "Sounds to me that she doesn't care about you at all."

Flandre's eyes widened and looked at Xarina. "If I had a sister who was mentally unstable...I wouldn't leave her locked up. I'd keep a close eye on her when I let her outside." She explained, causing Flandre to gasp at this.

"Are you saying...?"

"That's right...i'm saying your sister doesn't even care about you at all. She says it's for your safety to be locked up in here...but to hell with that, that's not what a real sister would do."

Roxas and Xion looked at Xarina in shock and amazement...but not as shocked and amazed like Flandre. "But...no matter how many times I try to get out and explore... Sakuya, my sister or someone else would stop me...and I just..."

"You can't give up." Xion said. "I mean, if you try really hard...you'll be able to get out and explore."

"I try...but..."

Xarina put her hand on Flandre's shoulder. "Flandre...you can never give up." She said as she took off her newly repaired glove and showed her the Fairy Tail mark, as Flandre looked at it and gasped. "See this? Every time I look at it...it gives me strength and courage to not give up anymore. I don't know why it does, it just happens."

Flandre looked at Xarina. "So, I'd like to make a request here. Never give up and follow your heart. If they come and take you back...fight as hard as you can and if they ever lock you back up...never give up and try again."

"But what if I fight really hard and then my sister shows up? She's quite strong."

Xarina smiled. "Then use your mental unstableness to your advantage, it might just help you." She said, as Flandre's eyes widened...and then a tear rolled down her cheek as she got up and tightly hugged Xarina. "Gah! Can't...breathe!"

"Thank you..." Flandre smiled and then parted from the hug. "Oh, what are your names?"

"Xarina."

"Roxas."

"Xion."

Flandre smiled at the names. "Thank you...Xarina, Roxas, and Xion." She smiled, as she just couldn't bother to hold in her tears.

"See ya later!" Xarina waved as she made a portal as the three of them walked in and then the portal closed.

Flandre looked at the open door. "...She's right. I can't give up."

* * *

**I've always questioned Remi's idea of locking up Flandre. I mean, sure, she's mentally unstable and all...but...something about it just doesn't...feel right. Like...not...sisterly, you know?**


	10. Xion's Keyblade

**To Guest: Is it bad that I died laughing when you said that?**

**To Darklight of the 0 Arcana: I know right? It just doesn't sound very sisterly to me.**

* * *

**Day 94**  
**Hearts**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"The time has arrived." Xemnas said as they were all at the very top of The Castle That Never Was. "And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts." They were all looking at a heart shaped moon. "Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness...and bliss. Shining down upon is the crystallization of all hearts...Kingdom Hearts. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world."

He turned to the members. "My friends, let us gain further power, to conquer the human heart, and claim it as our own. Let us remember why we were here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us."

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas, Xarina and Xion were looking at Kingdom Hearts from the Grey Area. "So, that's Kingdom Hearts, huh?" Xarina wondered.

"Isn't it something?" Demyx asked while walking by. "Just think, we'll be having hearts of our own very soon and it's all thanks to you three."

"Yeah..." Roxas said, still looking at it.

"You three." Saix walked up to them, as they turned away from Kingdom Hearts. "You have a mission."

"And what is it?" Xion asked.

"Eliminate the Neoshadows in the Scarlet Devil Mansion." He replied.

"Okay then." Roxas said as he opened a portal. "Let's go." They nodded and walked in the portal.

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Uh, Roxas..." Xarina said.

"Yeah?"

"I think you were a little off..." She pointed to a gate, where Meiling was guarding the gate...sleeping away.

"It's just one guard." Xion said. "Why are you so worried?"

"The first time I was here, I almost got killed by her. I felt her strength when her kicks connected."

"Maybe you were careless." Roxas said.

"I dunno..." Xarina muttered as they walked towards the gate...and then Meiling woke up when Roxas touched it. "Oh geez..." Xarina muttered.

Meiling glared at Roxas and got ready to attack when she noticed Xarina was with him. "Um...you know what, go on through." She said, looking really nervous at Xarina as they walked through. "I'm still recovering from that battle..." She muttered.

"See? Nothing happened." Roxas said.

"I did hear her say something about recovering from a battle..." Xion said.

"That's because she was referring to me." Xarina muttered as they walked through the front doors.

"Okay, what does a Neoshadow look like?" Roxas asked. "Is it a special type of Shadow?"

"Who knows?" Xion shrugged and then the three of them heard screams of pain. "...Please tell me that wasn't Flandre..."

"No, it sounded different..." Xarina said. "It almost sounded like..." She wondered as they noticed a door open as they peeked in.

Sakuya was sitting up on a bed, just crying out in pain as Koakuma was trying to hold her down. "I told ya it would've stung..." Patchouli muttered. "You just thought it wouldn't sting so bad."

"Once you're done...i'm going to find that Xarina girl..."

"Oh no you don't...you need to recover after that battle. I'm still amazed that you lived through that nasty slash." Patchouli said.

"You know, I kinda feel bad for her..." Xion muttered.

Xarina sighed. "I wanted to check on Flandre and she got in the way..." She muttered as they closed the door and walked around.

Eventually, they came across some stairs as they climbed up the stairs and they found themselves on top of the roof of the mansion. "Wow, the view up here is gorgeous." Xarina said.

"I know, you can see everything from up here." Roxas said, "A lake with some fairies dancing around, a witch flying by, a shrine not too far off..."

"Huge shadows walking towards us?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, shadows walki-...wait, what?" Roxas asked, looking at Xion.

Xion pointed to the other side of a roof, where several Neoshadows were walking towards them. "Well, I guess they found us." Xarina said. "No use trying to find them, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Roxas said as the two of them took out their Keyblades as Xion just got in a battle position.

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Xarina ran towards a Neoshadow and slashed it, but it backflipped and countered with a slash of its own. "Well they're nimble...I can give them that." She said, blocking the slash and countering with a Fire.

"But are they nimble enough for this?" Roxas asked as he used Strike Raid on one, but it matrix dodged it as it returned to Roxas. "Okay, I guess they ARE nimble enough for that."

"FREEZE!" Xion yelled, using Blizzard on a Neoshadow, as it froze in place as Xarina slashed the Neoshadow and then used Sonic Blade on the other Neoshadows.

"FIRE!" Roxas yelled, as it hit a Neoshadow and then Xarina slashed right through it.

The three of them looked around and smiled. "Well, that's all of them." Roxas said...and then some more Neoshadows showed up.

"You just HAD to jinx it, didn't you?" Xarina asked.

"Sorry." Roxas chuckled.

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: STARBOW BREAK!" A voice yelled as the Neoshadows simply disappeared from the spell.

**Waltz of the Damned**

"That voice..." Xarina looked up to see Flandre flying above them. "Hey! You got out!"

Flandre smiled and then landed in front of them. "It's all thanks to you. As soon as I got out and noticed you were in trouble with those Heartless things, I wanted to help. Just think of it as returning the favor for helping me." She smiled.

"So, what are you gonna do now that you're out of the mansion?" Xion asked.

"Go back to her room, that's what she's going to do." A voice said as the four of them turned to see Remilia.

"Go to hell." Flandre said, as Remilia's eyes widened in shock to hear what Flandre told her as she flew away from the mansion and her sister.

Remilia looked at Flandre leaving and then glared at Xarina. "I am going to murder you when you come alone." She told her. "Whatever you said to Flandre is making me angry."

"Said the bitch who doesn't even care about her sister." Xarina said as she opened the portal and walked in with Roxas and Xion.

Remilia clenched her fists. "Oh...I am going to brutally kill her..." She said and then she turned and flew after her sister.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"All this fighting...I wonder what it's for..." Roxas said.

"Come on, you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it too, didn't you?" Axel asked.

"But what is Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas asked.

"It's the gathering place of hearts...isn't it?" Xion asked.

"It's where all the hearts wind up after they're released by you. When we gather enough, we might finally have hearts of our own." Axel explained.

"Hearts shall be made our own..." Xion thought.

"Is Kingdom Hearts really that important?" Roxas wondered.

"Are you crazy?" Axel asked.

"I just don't see why having a heart is that important, you know..."

"Come on, you're wondering about that now?" Axel asked.

"Well, I don't understand since I don't have a heart."

"Roxas..." Xion looked at him.

"We'll understand once we have our own hearts. That's why we fight, to see what it's about." Axel told him.

"Okay..." Roxas nodded. "I guess you're right."

Axel looked at them and wondered. "Hey, where's Xarina?"

"Xarina didn't feel like for any ice cream after today's mission." Roxas said. "Who could blame her?"

"Did something happen?"

Xion sighed. "You'd understand if you went with us..."

**Day 96**  
**Xion's Keyblade**

**Sacred Moon**

"What's the matter, Xarina?" Axel asked as he walked up to her as she was just in the fetal position on the couch while Demyx was just looking at her with concern written all over his face.

"It's just...what happened two days ago." She muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it? The more you sulk like this, the more it makes me curious what happened over at Gensokyo." He offered.

"Well..." She explained everything what happened.

Demyx's eyes widened. "You're kidding me! Her own sister did THAT?!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I saw the coldness in Remilia's eyes when we took out the Neoshadows..." Xarina muttered. "It just...made me feel sick..."

Axel sighed. "So that's what up..." He muttered. "The coldness from that vampire's sister... that'd make me feel sick too..."

"Ditto." Demyx nodded.

"The way you talk about this Flandre girl...it makes me so...intrigued." Xaldin chuckled.

"Now don't get any funny ideas..." Axel told him. "The vampire wants to be free but her sister won't let her. Knowing you, you'd probably do something weird."

"I won't do anything weird. I just want to...help this Flandre girl."

"And by help, you mean...?" Demyx looked at him suspiciously.

"That's none of your concern." Xaldin told him.

"Wait...WHAT?!" A voice yelled, causing the four of them to turn to see Roxas, Xion and Saix.

"You heard me. You two will have to take your own missions alone. Roxas and Xarina will have to eliminate a Heartless in the Scarlet Devil Mansion while Xion will have to take out a huge Heartless in Unova." Saix told them.

"I can't!" Xion exclaimed. "I...don't know how strong this Heartless is in Unova! I want to go with them!"

"You seem to have hesitated. What seems to be the real problem?"

"The problem here is that you're just being an asshole." Axel told him as he walked up to them.

"They've spent too much time together collecting hearts in the three worlds."

"Why don't you have the trio go to Gensokyo one last time while I take on this huge Heartless in Unova?" Axel suggested.

Saix growled under his breath. "Fine...but this will be the last time these three shall be together." He said as he walked away.

"Thanks, Axel." Xion smiled.

"Ah, it's nothing." Axel said. "Now, you three get going while I check out this Heartless." He said as they nodded.

"Xarina! You coming or what?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Xarina nodded as she walked up to them as they walked in the portal together while Axel walked in another one.

Xaldin chuckled. "I need to see this vampire for myself one of these days..."

"Dude, your fascination for this Gensokyo world is kinda creepy..." Demyx muttered.

**Waltz of the Damned**

"How am I ever going to take out that Heartless in Unova if I can't use the Keyblade?" Xion wondered.

Roxas had an idea and summoned his Keyblade. "Here, you can use this to jog your memory." He said, giving it to Xion.

"Uh...and how are you going to fight?" Xarina asked.

Roxas got in a karate pose. "Well, I know karate."

"No you don't." Xarina rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright..." Roxas chuckled and picked up a stick.

"Roxas...that's a stick." Xion said.

"I know, but I can fight with this." Roxas smiled.

"If that thing breaks, don't come crying to me..." Xarina muttered as they walked in the mansion and once they did, they heard screaming. "What the?"

"Is it Sakuya again?" Roxas wondered.

A Fairy Maid flew past them. "WHERE'S MISTRESS REMILIA?! THERE'S A HUGE HEARTLESS DOG IN THE LIBRARY AND IT'S ATTACKING PATCHOULI AND KOAKUMA!" She screamed.

"...That answers that question." Xion said as the three of them ran off towards the library.

A Bully Dog was sniffing the ground and then looked up to see Koakuma and Patchouli on a bookshelf, as it started barking and jumping up to try and bite them. "Why aren't our spells working on this stupid dog?" Patchouli wondered.

"I have no idea..." Koakuma said.

"HEY!" Xarina called out to the Bully Dog as it looked at the three of them. "Really naughty dogs deserve to be put down." She said.

The Bully Dog growled at them as Xarina, Xion and Roxas got ready to take it on...and then Patchouli and Koakuma noticed Roxas's stick. "Is that a stick?" Patchouli asked.

"We're doomed..." Koakuma muttered.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Bully Dog ran towards the three and lunged to bite Xarina, but she dodge rolled out of the way and slashed it, and then Xion pointed the Keyblade at the dog and used Fire, causing it to yelp in pain.

"TAKE THIS!" Roxas yelled, slashing the Bully Dog with the stick...but that hardly did any damage as the Bully Dog head-butted Roxas, as he was launched to a bookshelf and several books fell on him.

"Our hero..." Patchouli rolled her eyes.

Xarina used Thunder on the Bully Dog and then used Sonic Blade while Xion slashed it several times after Xarina was done with Sonic Blade.

The Bully Dog growled and bit Xion, but she jumped back and used Fire on it again, then using Aerial Slam on it to finish it off.

**Waltz of the Damned**

Roxas emerged from the books and shook his head. "You okay?" Xarina asked, using Cure on him.

"I am now..." He said.

"Here, thanks for letting me use this." Xion said, giving it to Roxas.

Roxas took it. "So, do you remember how to use it?"

"Let me try again..." She said, closing her eyes and holding out her arm...and then the Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You did it!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It worked..." She smiled and then got a high five from Xarina.

"Come on, let's go tell Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as he made a portal to Twilight Town and ran in with the others.

"...What was that all about?" Koakuma asked.

"I have no idea." Patchouli shrugged.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You...**

Axel was lying on his back, looking at the clouds, just sighing out loud. "Hey!" Roxas exclaimed, getting in his face.

"Whoa!" Axel exclaimed, as he shot up and looked at the three of them. "Where'd you three come from?!"

Roxas looked at Xion as she held out her hand and summoned her Keyblade. "Ta-dah!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Axel didn't say anything, he was just simply amazed. "Thanks, you guys." Xion smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Axel said.

"You made it possible that the three of us could go on a mission together." Xion told him.

"If it weren't for you, Xion would never have remembered how to use the Keyblade." Xarina said.

"So thanks, Axel." Xion smiled.

Axel scratched his head. "How 'bout a sea salt ice cream then?"

"Huh?" Xion asked.

"Buy me one, and we'll call it even." He told her.

"You got it. I'll be right back!" Xion exclaimed and ran off.

_Two minutes later..._

"I hope we can always be just like this forever." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Xarina nodded.

"What's that all about?" Axel asked.

"I just...want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets..." Roxas said.

"Well, nothing lasts forever, you know? Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies like us. But it's okay if things change and we can't meet up here." Axel told them.

"Huh?" Xarina asked.

"As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed. "Wow, that was so not you."

"Yeah, that sounded cheesy coming from you." Xarina smiled.

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed, playfully punching the siblings as the siblings and Xion laughed at this.

* * *

**Just a friendly heads up. On Wednesday through Labor Day, I will not post a chapter because I will be camping. Regular posting of chapters will go on after I get back on Monday...or Tuesday, depending if I want to post a chapter on Labor Day...**


	11. A Fight With a Vampire

**Day 97**  
**Transfer**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, I wonder what kind of missions we got today..." Xarina wondered as they walked over to Saix.

"Roxas, you will go to Unova and take down that Heartless that popped up again, and then you will take out some Aerial Masters with Demyx."

Demyx heard this. "I'd rather go on the Amusement rides..." He muttered.

"Xarina, you have this mission." He said, giving a paper to Xarina.

"Let's see here..." She said. "Defeat the vampire in Scarle-WAIT WHAT?!" She yelled. "How do you know there's a vampire?!"

Saix chuckled. "I told Xaldin to do a little recon at the Scarlet Devil Mansion and he met up with this Remilia Scarlet."

Xaldin smirked at her. "I'm to go with you, but I will only watch the battle."

"Oh yay..." Xarina said with no enthusiasm as they walked in the different portals.

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black and White)**

When Roxas and Demyx walked out of the portal...what they saw before them...was chaos. The ferris wheel was on the ground, buildings were destroyed, a couple of kids crying, the stadiums were nothing anymore, and the gym was not even there. "Oh my god..." Roxas said.

"Well so much for enjoying the rides..." Demyx sighed.

Suddenly, they both heard a rumble as they looked ahead to see a massive Heartless looking at them. "What is THAT?!" Demyx yelled.

"A Heartless...and a big one at that." Roxas replied. "And it's an Antlion." He said, taking out his Keyblade.

The Antlion roared at them and lunged straight for them.

**Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)**

Roxas used Fire on Antlion and then rolled out of the way to dodge its lunge. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled, unleashing a tidal wave on Antlion, not only pushing away the Antlion, but making an even bigger mess at Nimbasa City.

"THUNDER!" Roxas yelled...and then Antlion dug in the ground. "Alright, where is he?"

Demyx looked around and noticed something pop out. "OVER THERE!"

"FREEZE!" Roxas yelled, using Blizzard on it as he then ran over to Antlion and slashed it several times before jumping back to avoid being rammed into by it.

"WATER!" Demyx yelled, summoning several water geysers below the Antlion, blasting it high in the air as Roxas used Strike Raid, and then used Fire.

The Antlion landed on the destroyed Ferris Wheel and then charged straight for them again, but they both rolled out of the way and they kept attacking Antlion.

Antlion roared did one final lunge, but Roxas used Fire on it as it disappeared right before it hit him, as a heart floated away. "Nice, dude!" Demyx exclaimed.

"We're not done yet..." Roxas said, pointing to several Aerial Masters.

_Meanwhile..._

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina and Xaldin walked in the mansion as she turned her head to him. "You know, you didn't have to come..."

"Oh, but I did...the owner of the mansion requested that I escort you to your battle." He said as they walked into the main room.

"So, you brought her?" Remilia asked.

"I did." Xaldin nodded.

"Good." She said and got off her chair. "You know, I can't seem to find Flandre ever since she flew off...and that makes me really angry." She said, clenching her fists. "Prepare yourself, Keyblade weilder." She said.

Xarina summoned her Keyblade as Xaldin just walked to a random chair and sat down on it, looking at the two.

**Septette for the Dead Princess (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

Xarina ran towards Remilia and slashed her, but Remilia jumped back. "Hell Sign: Mountain of a Thousand Needles."

Xarina quickly dodged them all as best as she could, and then suddenly, Remilia flew towards her and punched her right in the gut and then kicked her towards a wall. "Scarlet Sign: Scarlet Meister." She said, but Xarina dodged them all and slashed at the big ones, sending them back to Remilia.

"Impressive." She said. "But you will still not win against me." She said and then took out another spell card. "Night Lord: Dracula Cradle" She smirked, and then heard Xarina scream in pain. "Yeah, that's right...scream for me."

"Not a chance..." Xarina said. "FIRE!" She yelled, as the fireball hit Remilia's wing.

"Not bad." She said. "Scarlet Sign: Red the Nightless Castle." She smirked.

Xarina ran towards Remilia when she used the spell card, and then she screamed in pain. "You don't mess with a Scarlet." She said, grabbing her by the throat and throwing her to a wall. "This will finish you..."

Xarina looked up, looking at Remilia. "Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir." She said and then she threw the Gungnir towards Xarina, aiming to finish her.

"REFLECT!" Xarina yelled, using the Reflect spell on the Gungnir, as it bounced back to Remilia.

"WHAT?!" Remilia yelled as she barely dodged the Gungnir, as it hit the wall. "D-did you just...?"

"There's no way in HELL...I am going to lose against a vampire." She said.

Remilia growled at this. "GOD ART: VAMPIRE ILLUSION!" She yelled, but Xarina dodged them all as she used Thunder on her and then ran towards her and slashed her several times and then using Aerial Slam.

"Damn you..." Remilia muttered. "CERTAIN KILL: HEART BREAK!" She yelled, as Xarina yelled in pain as she grabbed her by the throat. "You know, I wonder how your blood tastes..."

"To hell with that!" She yelled, kicking her in the chest and using Fire on Remilia's face as she then jumped back and used Blizzard.

"I am not going to lose to a mere Keyblade wielder like you!" She exclaimed. "DIVINE PUNISHMENT: YOUNG DEMON LORD!" She yelled, but Xarina dodge rolled out of the way from all the attacks, but Remilia grabbed her by the neck again. "This is for Meiling." She slammed her on the ground. "THIS IS FOR SAKUYA!" She threw her up in the air and kicked her back to the ground and picked her back up. "And this...THIS IS FOR MAKING FLANDRE RUN AWAY!" She yelled and threw her to a wall.

Xarina was panting through all this, blood coming down her forehead; she was also on her knees. "Now do you realize what you're up against? You shouldn't have come to Gensokyo in the first place...and now...you're going to pay for what you did." Her hand charged up. "Farewell." She said.

"I am...NOT...GOING TO LOSE." She yelled, getting up and use Cure. "For whatever reason whenever I look at this mark, I come to realize I am a member of something else, NOT JUST THE ORGANIZATION!" She yelled.

"YOU WERE GOING TO LOSE THE MINUTE YOU STEPPED INTO THIS ROOM!" She yelled.

"No...I never lose..." She said as Remilia threw the Gungnir towards her, but she used Reflect again as she ran towards Remilia and slashed her several times.

"SCARLET GENSOKYO!" Remilia screamed, but Xarina slashed some of the big danmaku orbs of death away towards Remilia as she ran straight for her and used Zantetsuken.

Remilia had her eyes widened, coughing out blood as she weakly looked at Xarina. "J-just what...are you...?"

Two words clicked inside Xarina's mind. "A member of Fairy Tail, that's what I am." She said and kicked her down.

Remilia weakly looked at Xarina...before falling to unconsciousness.

**Waltz of the Damned**

"Impressive battle." Xaldin said, and then looked at the Fairy Tail mark on Xarina's hand. "Most impressive indeed..."

"Let's go...I had enough of this bitch..." She said as she made a portal and walked in, as Xaldin followed her.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Xarina was eating sea salt ice cream, when Xion, Roxas and Axel walked up and saw her. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." She said, not caring if there's some dried up blood on her forehead.

"Uh, do I even want to know what happened in that battle?" Roxas asked.

"What happens in that world...stays in that world." She muttered.

"Okay then..." Axel said as they sat down and looked at the sunset together, though the three of them kept looking at Xarina in concern.

_Fairy Tail...where did that name come from...and why does it sound so familiar?_ Xarina wondered.

* * *

**So... Pokken Fighters is actually happening... and for DLC for Mario Kart 8... Link will be on the roster, along with Villager and Isabelle from Animal Crossing... Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon will be a kart, Dry Bowser is returning and Tanooki Mario and Cat Peach will all be DLC...and some new tracks.**

**Just a friendly reminder, don't expect a chapter tomorrow because i'll be camping from Wednesday to Labor Day. Though, if I have enough time on Wednesday, i'll post another chapter if I can, just don't expect it though.**


	12. A Smashing Good Time

**Day 117**  
**Secrets**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Axel was sitting on his bed, just thinking to himself when he heard the door opening as he looked up to see Saix walking towards him. "Ever heard of knocking? What do you want?"

"Tell me what Xion has been doing."

"Well, how should I know? I'm not spying on her."

"The two of you look pretty close."

"So what, now I've gotta rat on my friends to you? I think you should just go."

"Today, you and Xion will be going on the same mission."

"Well, thank you, sir, for personally delivering that message to me." He said sarcastically.

"We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion soon."

"Says Lord Xemnas?"

"That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know about its whereabouts."

"Even he doesn't know...you mean the chamber, right? We turned that place inside out. If it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking."

"Then let me give you another reason. Xion comes from the castle to which Namine can be traced."

Axel gasped at this, his eyes widened. "The place where both Namine and Xion were born...it's practically calling out for you." Saix continued.

"Whatever. As far as the castle goes, you're the one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Xemnas is searching for... You would find out everything about Xemnas's true agenda. Am I right?"

"The Chamber of Repose as well as the Chamber of Waking...Xemnas has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking...and once we obtain those clues, we'll have the upper hand with our own objectives."

"I knew the time would come when Vexen and Zexion got in your way. That's why I took the initiative...and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the dirty work. You go all the way to the top."

"You will be going on a solo mission to Castle Oblivion. Expect the orders soon." Saix walked out of Axel's room.

"Castle Oblivion...Namine...and Xion..." Axel muttered.

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xion sneezed. "What the heck...?" She wondered.

"So what kind of mark is that?" Demyx asked.

"I have no idea...but whenever I look at it, I feel like I can win any kind of battle without even giving up." Xarina said.

"That's fascinating..." Luxord mused. "I wonder what it means..."

"Who knows?" Xarina asked.

Saix walked in and when he saw the Fairy Tail mark, his eyes widened but he quickly went back to his normal self. "Saix, do you know what this mark is?"

"I do not." Saix shook his head.

"Oh, okay." Xarina said.

"Anyways, you and Roxas go to this new world with Xigbar and do some recon." He said, giving them the info.

"...Smash Mansion?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, so we're going to the world of Smash Brothers, eh?" Xigbar chuckled. "Well, let's get going!" He said as the three of them walked in the portal together.

_The Fairy Tail mark...I need to report to Xemnas about this..._ Saix thought to himself.

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Whoa...that's an interesting mansion..." Xarina said.

"I know..." Xigbar said. "This is truly something else." He chuckled as the siblings looked at the statues of Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Uh..." Roxas blinked.

Xarina looked at them. "The founders and creators of Super Smash Brothers." She read.

"Ah, so we know who's behind the creation..." Xigbar chuckled. "Well, let's go in and see what we have in store..." He said as the three of them walked in.

And when they walked in...a pie landed right in Roxas' face. "What the heck?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Ness yelled.

"No, you just redirected it with your telepathic crap!" Toon Link exclaimed. "MAN, I hate it when you do that!"

"Just be glad I wasn't Rosalina." Ness chuckled.

Toon Link sighed. "Yeah, she would've directed it to my face...stupid gravity thing whatever it is..." He muttered.

"...It's chocolate." Roxas said, wiping it off his face. "Though, I'm not so sure that's how you greet people here..."

Master Hand floated up to them. "Oh! More smashers? Excellent! What are your names?"

"Roxas..."

"Xarina."

"Funny, they both sound familiar somehow...oh well..." he said and looked at Xigbar. "And you?"

"Xigbar, but I don't plan on smashing anybody anytime soon."

"Fair enough, let me get you two to your first battle!" He exclaimed and flew off.

"Wait, first WHAT?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you got your first match!" Xigbar chuckled. "You guys go fight; I'll take a look around." He said and walked off.

"Oh great..." Roxas muttered. "Who are we going to fight?"

"Apparently, those two." Xarina said, pointing towards the screen.

Roxas and Xarina going against Sheik and Greninja in the Kalos Pokemon League with only the Pokeball available. "So they're ninjas?" Roxas wondered before being teleported to the stage.

"Greninja..." Greninja calmly said.

Sheik nodded. "Right, let's take them on."

"Wait, is that guy a girl?" Roxas asked. "I think I heard a female voice."

"Don't worry about it..." Xarina muttered.

**Battle! Trainer (Pokemon X and Y)**

Roxas ran toward Greninja and slashed him, but he gracefully backflipped and used Water Shuriken, but he blocked and countered with a Fire, but he jumped out of the way and kicked him away.

Xarina kept slashing Sheik several times, but she kept gracefully dodging them all as she then kicked Xarina and then fired needles at her. "Ow..." She muttered and then noticed a Pokeball next to her as she picked it up. "I wonder what this does..." She wondered and threw it.

"Bonsly!" The Pokémon cried as it simply walked around.

"Are you serious?!" Xarina exclaimed and then Sheik kicked her away, but she quickly recovered and used Thundara, making Sheik wince in pain.

Roxas noticed the Bonsly as he picked it up. "Geez! You're heavy!" He exclaimed and threw it to Greninja, who just simply slapped it away, even though it hurt him.

Bonsly looked at Greninja, and started to cry during all this. It didn't like to be slapped. "Ninja!" Greninja exclaimed as he ran towards Bonsly. "Greninja, ninja ninja..." He tried to apologize.

Roxas saw his chance and used Sonic Blade on the distracted Pokémon and then used Thundara, as Greninja yelled in pain as Roxas jumped up and slashed him out of bounds.

"Greninja, defeated!"

"What?!" Sheik exclaimed. "Damn it...that Pokémon is a big softie..." She muttered as she kicked Xarina but she grabbed the leg.

"Nice try." She said as she swung Sheik around and released her, and then used Fira on her, sending her away.

"The winners are, Xarina and Roxas!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Well, that was quite something..." Roxas muttered.

"No kidding." Xarina said. "I wonder where Xigbar is..." She wondered, and then looked up at the board. "Uh...this is weird..."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"We're going against him." She replied, pointing to the screen as they were only going against the psychotic...I mean cute adorable kid known as Villager.

"We're going to fight a kid?" Roxas asked.

Assist Trophies and Smash Balls are the only items available with the Animal Crossing stage.

When they got there, they looked at the Villager. "He looks so cute, this just seems wrong in so many levels..." Xarina said.

"That's what Mario said before I defeated him." Villager smiled.

"He probably went easy on you." Roxas muttered.

**Go K.K. Rider! (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Roxas ran towards Villager and slashed him, but he jumped back and trapped him in his net. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"I got ya now!" Villager exclaimed as he tossed him up in the air as he took out his slingshot and fired shots at Roxas.

"OW!" He yelled and then landed near him and slashed him several times, but Villager just dodged them with ease as he trapped Roxas with his shovel, and then he planted a seed, as he hummed while doing it. "Uh, Xarina? A little help?"

Xarina picked up an Assist Trophy. "I got it." She said and summoned an Assist Trophy, and then Magnus came out.

"That little creeper again..." Magnus muttered as he ran towards Villager and slashed through the tree, as Villager was sent away as Magnus then pulled up Roxas.

"Thanks." Roxas said.

Villager returned with balloons on his hat as he safely landed. "There's no need to ruin my fun, Magnus." He smiled.

"You, my friend, need to go to a mental hospital after what you did to Angel Face last week." He said and then he disappeared before he could say anything else.

Villager noticed a Smash Ball in the corner of his eye. "Now, I think we should wrap this up." He said and then threw his axe to the Smash Ball.

"HE THROWS HIS AXE?!" Xarina yelled.

"Alright, no more fooling around..." Roxas said as he ran towards Villager and got ready to slash him.

"Dream House." Villager said as Tom Nook and his nephews started to work around Roxas.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Roxas yelled.

"You ordered the bomb house, right?" Tom Nook asked.

"Yep." He said as the house exploded, and then Roxas went flying away.

"Roxas, defeated!"

"ROXAS!" Xarina yelled and clenched her fists. "You are SO going to pay for that." She said and ran towards Villager and slashed him, but he jumped back and fired from his slingshot.

Xarina winced in pain and then grabbed another Assist Trophy, and then Ashley came up. "PANTELONES GIGANTICUS!" She yelled...and then Villager got small. "...Crap, not again."

"This is perfect." Xarina smiled and did one mean kick to Villager, as he was sent flying off.

"The winner is, Xarina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

Xarina ran towards Roxas who had burn marks all over his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing says I'm fine by having a house explode on you..." Roxas muttered and then Xarina hugged him.

"I thought I lost you for good..." She said, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks.

Roxas returned the hug. "It's okay, I'm still here."

When they both looked up, they saw Kirby and Jigglypuff on the screen, Fountain of Dreams as the stage and the Warp Star, Pokeballs and the Star Rod are the only items available. "A pink team?" Roxas asked.

"More like the Super Tough Pink Team." A voice said as they turned to see Lucario walking near them.

When they got on the Fountain of Dreams, they saw Kirby and Jigglypuff looking at them. "Poyo poyo!"

Jigglypuff nodded. "Puff, Jigglypuff!"

"Did you catch any of that?" Roxas asked.

"I don't speak Pokémon." Xarina told him.

**Fountain of Dreams (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

Roxas ran towards Kirby and slashed him, but he ducked and sweep kicked Roxas as he used Final Cutter on him, but he rolled out of the way and countered with a Fire to the face.

Jigglypuff used Rollout and then slammed into Xarina, but she Aerial Recovered it and then used Strike Raid on her, followed by several slashes and then kicked her away.

Kirby picked up a Star Rod and swung it at Roxas, but Roxas dodged the star and used Blizzard, freezing Kirby as he dropped the Star Rod as Roxas immediately grabbed it and swung it at Kirby, making Kirby yell in pain from this.

Jigglypuff threw a Pokeball to Xarina, but she dodged it and then she looked at the Pokeball in worry, wondering what it might be. "Goldeen!"

Jigglypuff anime fell from this, honestly, she was expecting Metagross or an Electrode. Xarina picked up the Goldeen. "I wonder..." She said and then threw it to Jigglypuff...who used Horn Drill on Jigglypuff.

"JIGGLY!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she launched away from the battle.

"Jigglypuff, defeated!"

"POYO?!" Kirby exclaimed in shock as he turned away from Roxas, and when he turned back...Roxas was gone...and then he heard a Warp Star as he looked up...only to get hit by the Warp Star as Kirby was launched away.

Roxas was on his back when he crashed into Kirby. "...Remind me to never go on that thing again..." He muttered.

"The winners are, Roxas and Xarina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

Xigbar walked up to Roxas and Xarina. "So, you ready to go home?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah, I had enough fighting for one day..." Roxas muttered as they all walked away. "So what were you doing?"

"I was scouting around, looking for any potential Nobodies to join the Organization, so far, I found nobody..." He shrugged.

_Meanwhile..._

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Those two are late today..." Xion said as she and Axel were eating Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Hope Xigbar isn't giving them too hard of a time." Axel said.

"Yeah, right?" Xion agreed and looked at the sunset. "You know what, Axel?"

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Hmm?"

"When I sit here and talk with you guys, I get the strangest feeling...that a long time ago; I used to watch the sunset with somebody else. It's the same when I watch the sea." She dug in her pocket and looked at a seashell. "Someplace by the sea...where I hear the sound of the waves...I get the feeling I was talking with someone."

"So you mean that...you have memories of your past?"

"No...It's not quite like that...well, I dunno. What do you think, are these memories?"

"Huh...I wouldn't know, either."

"You have memories, don't you?"

"Yeah, sorta. Though it's not like they've ever really done me any good."

"Roxas and Xarina are like me. Neither of us remember much. I wonder if we had this much in common before we were Nobodies."

* * *

**What do you know! I did have some time!**

**And now...a hiatus until Labor Day! See you all later from camping!**


	13. Vacation Time

**To Gry18: Best. Idea. Ever.**

**Day 118**  
**Lazy Day**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina walked in the Gray Room, only to see no one inside. "Uh...where's Saix?" Xarina asked.

"I have no ide-hang on..." Roxas said as he noticed something as he walked towards the window and looked at a paper. "...Vacation day?"

"Uh, what the heck is a vacation?" Xarina asked.

"Don't look at me. I don't know either." Roxas shrugged as the two of them walked away.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed to them as they turned to see Axel walking up to them. "Can you believe it? We finally got a day off." He said.

"We don't know what the heck a day off is." Roxas told him, causing Axel to sweatdrop.

"You don't know what a day off is?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Well, a day off is a day where you can just goof off, have fun, no need to go searching for Heartless." Axel explained.

"What are you going to do?" Xarina asked.

"Me?" He chuckled. "I'm going to sleep through the whole day, then turn to the side and sleep some more." He walked away. "Later."

Roxas and Xarina looked at each other. "So what do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"No clue." She shrugged as they continued to walk around, to see Xion swinging her Keyblade. "Xion?"

Xion turned to see the siblings. "Oh hey, I'm just training with my Keyblade if you were wondering." She said, and a Samurai Nobody was with her.

"You're training with HIM?!" Xarina exclaimed.

Xion shrugged. "What's the big deal? He may look all dangerous, but that's when someone is against the Nobodies. To me, this guy is just a big soft sweetheart." This just caused the Samurai to blush in embarrassment and scratch his head, causing the siblings to sweatdrop.

"Uh...I guess we'll...go somewhere." Roxas said as the two of them walked away.

_Meanwhile..._

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xemnas was in his room, reading a novel when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He said.

Saix walked in. "Lord Xemnas, I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"It's about Xarina."

"What about Number XIV?"

"You see, she has this mark on her hand...the Fairy Tail mark."

"Is that so?" Xemnas looked around and found a bookmark as he put it in the book and set it aside. "Fascinating..."

"What makes it fascinating?"

"You see, when I was battling Sabrina and her friends back at Hollow Bastion, I noticed the Fairy Tail mark on her hand. It looked like it had some sort of special power to it because she had this look on her face, telling me that she was never giving up."

"So when the Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts stabbed Sabrina..."

"Indeed, the Fairy Tail mark transferred over to Xarina, making everyone, including her, think it's a birth mark. But it's not." He then put his hand over his chin in thought. "Now that you mention it, I wonder if Roxas has the same Fairy Tail mark on his leg."

Saix's eyes widened. "Sora had it too?"

Xemnas nodded. "Right, including that Latias girl, the duck and dog. I did not see it on the witch and the Hakurei Shrine maiden."

"So what are we going to do with the mark?"

"We do nothing. It is there permanently." He then thought about it. "One of these days, send Xarina to Magnolia and I will be her companion during the visit."

"As you wish, Lord Xemnas."

"Oh, and Saix...you might want to duck."

"What do you mea-" A water balloon hit the back of his head.

"BULLSEYE!" Demyx fist pumped and high fived Xigbar.

Saix glared at the two and summoned his Claymore. "You are going to pay for that."

"Uh oh." Demyx said.

"You're on your own." Xigbar said as he ran off.

"...Crap." He said as he ran off.

_Back with the siblings..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Hayner was panting on the ground, looking at the sky. "Good lord..."

"That was the best Grandstanding yet!" Olette exclaimed.

"Yeah...I can't wait to wipe the floor with Seifer." Hayner said.

Pence noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Hmm?" He wondered as he saw Roxas and Xarina just walking around. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"Oh, hey." Roxas said as he noticed Pence.

"Pence, you know these guys?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, we met several days ago, they were looking for their friend." He said. "Oh, that reminds me..."

"We found her." Xarina told him.

"Funny, I was just about to ask." Pence chuckled.

Hayner walked up to them and took a good look at them. "Hey, I remember you." He looked at Roxas. "You saved us all from that huge dragon a long time ago, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Hayner then looked at Xarina. "And you're that girl who got her ass kicked by that knight guy, right?"

"You saw that?" Xarina sweatdropped.

Hayner laughed. "Yeah, but it's a good thing you recovered or else you wouldn't be standing right here."

"That's embarrassing..." Xarina muttered.

"Ah, it's totally cool. He almost killed Pence if you and that pink haired weirdo didn't take him down."

"He didn't try to kill me, he just sliced my ice cream in half." Pence muttered.

"I think he tried to kill you." Olette told him.

Hayner looked at Roxas. "You know..." He smirked and tossed him a Grandstander bat. "Seeing how you are good taking down that dragon, makes me wonder how good you are taking a tough guy like me."

"Uh..." Roxas looked at him in confusion as Hayner held another bat.

"What, you chickening out?"

The siblings looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright." Roxas said, getting in a battle position.

"Now we're talking." Hayner said as they got on both sides of the Sandlot.

"Alright, the rules are simple. The first one to drop on the ground loses." Olette explained.

"Fair enough." Roxas said.

"You're going down." Hayner smirked.

**Battle! Friend (Pokemon X and Y)**

Hayner ran over to Roxas and smacked him with the bat, but Roxas blocked it and countered, as Hayner backed up a few feet. "Not bad." He said as he ran towards him and swung it several times, but Roxas blocked them all and countered.

"I'll show ya!" Hayner exclaimed as he jumped forward and swung down at Roxas, but he dodge rolled out of the way and swung right at his head, but Hayner ducked and swung it right at Roxas' chest.

Roxas glared at Hayner, as Hayner just simple smirked and did a "Come at me!" taunt as Roxas did run towards Hayner and swung it several times, but Hayner dodged them all and used an uppercut with the bat, causing Roxas to go flying up.

"Oh, this might not end well..." Pence said.

"If I know my brother, he's going to recover in three...two...one." Xarina said...and then Roxas Aerial Recovered and landed on the ground perfectly.

"WHAT?!" Hayner yelled in shock as Roxas took Hayner's shock to his advantage and swung the bat several times and then using an uppercut on Hayner, causing him to go flying in the air and landing on his back.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Hayner is down...um...what's your name?" Olette asked.

"Roxas."

"Roxas is the winner!" Olette exclaimed.

Hayner got up. "Man, you're not bad at all..." He said and looked at Xarina. "Do you want to go?"

"Uh, considering how you got beat up by Roxas...I don't think it'd be fair."

Hayner laughed. "You're right about that...however, you won't be battling me." He tossed the bat to Olette. "Fair warning, she's quite nimble and more dangerous than me."

Roxas tossed it to Xarina. "Oh, we'll see about that." She said, getting in a battle positon.

**Battle! Friend**

Xarina ran towards Olette and swung it several times, but Olette dodged them all quite faster than Hayner and countered with a very powerful smack, causing Xarina to wince in pain.

Olette swung it several times, and then running around her and swinging it down before Xarina had a chance to counter. _He wasn't kidding..._ Xarina thought and looked at her glove which was hiding the Fairy Tail mark. _But I'm just getting warmed up._

Olette was about to swing it hard, but Xarina rolled out of the way and swung the bat several times and then slashing upwards, but Olette recovered with a backflip and landing perfectly, as she then slashed Xarina, but she blocked it and countered.

"Wow, they're both good." Pence said.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"Though, I'm pretty sure your sister is going to lose any second now." Hayner said.

"TAKE THIS!" Olette yelled and swung upwards, launching Xarina up in the air, but she Aerial Recovered and swung downward from above, but Olette backflipped at the last second. "I'm not going down that easily."

"Neither am I." Xarina said as they both ran towards each other and swung at the same time, and then they clashed, both of them glaring at each other.

"You're pretty good...but I'm afraid that you're not going to win this battle."

"There's something you don't know about me...is that I never give up."

"Don't get cocky."

"Cocky? Yeah right." She said and then pushed Olette forward, much to her shock and then she pushed Olette away and swung it several times before swinging to Olette's side, knocking her to the ground.

"Whoa." Hayner said in amazement.

"I knew Xarina would win." Roxas said.

"Olette is eliminated, Xarina is the winner!" Hayner exclaimed.

**Lazy Afternoons**

Olette got up. "Hey, that was a good battle."

Xarina nodded. "Yeah."

"So, do you want to battle Pence next?" Hayner asked.

"Nah, we got somewhere to be." Roxas replied, as Xarina tossed the bat to Hayner. "See ya!" He waved and the two of them ran off.

"Phew, I thought one of them would say yes..." Pence sighed.

"Why, because you're a punching bag?" Hayner teased.

"Hey!" Pence exclaimed, causing the two of them to laugh.

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I knew you'd be here." Axel said, right when Roxas and Xarina took a bite of their ice cream.

"Oh, hey Axel." Xarina greeted.

Axel got to his usual spot on the tower and stretched his arms. "Slept like a log." He said as he sat down and looked down below. "Are the kids here on summer vacation already? ...Nah, can't be. It's much too early."

"Summer vacation?" Roxas asked.

"What's that?" Xarina asked too.

"It's a dream come true, that's what. They all get a whole month off." He replied.

"A month off?!" They both exclaimed in shock at the same time.

"I wouldn't know what to do with that much time." Roxas said.

"We couldn't even figure out how to fill a day." Xarina muttered.

"You'd be surprised." Axel said. "They give you plenty of homework and of course, you have to play with your friends everyday...or just play video games and watch anime, whatever works best for you. Trust me; it's over before you can blink."

"Hmm, we could probably deal with seven days, maybe." Xarina said as Roxas nodded.

"Most kids spend the time just goofing off with their friends. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it." Axel explained.

"That sounds fun, I guess." Xarina said.

"Hanging around with friends is fun." Axel told them. "I'd forgotten all that since becoming a Nobody, I guess." He looked at them. "So, how'd you two spend your day?"

Xion walked over to them. "Hey guys, how did I know you'd be here?" She chuckled and sat down next to Roxas.

"Where did you go, Xion?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't go anywhere." She replied. "What about you three? Did you guys go somewhere without me?"

"Axel says he was asleep all day." Roxas replied.

"What? What's that about? You wasted a day off?"

"Unlike you three lazybones, I work hard, so I'm tired, okay?"

"Unlike the three of us, maybe you're just out of shape." Xion teased, and then the four of them laughed and looked at the sunset.

"Tomorrow, it's back to work." Axel muttered.

"Yeah." Xarina sighed.

"Hopefully, we get another vacation soon." Xion said.

"Oh yeah...I might not see you guys again for a while." Axel said while getting up.

"Huh?" Roxas asked as they looked at him.

"They're sending me out on recon for a few days." Axel replied.

"Where?" Xion asked.

"Can't tell." Axel replied, putting a finger to his lips.

"What's up with that?" Xarina asked.

"It's a secret mission." Axel replied.

"But I thought we were friends." Xion told him.

"Hey, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secrets. Got it memorized?"

"Dark secrets?" Xarina asked, looking at Roxas and Xion, who just shrugged.

Axel laughed and sat back down. "I'm kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saix will get on my case. You know how he can get."

"Yeah." Xarina said as they nodded.

"Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone, huh?"

"Now, why would we do that?" Xion asked.

"Well, considering your track record, I just can't count on you guys." He teased.

"Hey!" Xion exclaimed, causing Axel to laugh. "We can handle things just fine!"

"That's right, just you watch!" Roxas exclaimed.

_A little while later..._

**Organization XIII**

Axel was walking back to his room. "What took you so long?" A voice asked as Axel turned to see Saix walking up to him.

"It's my vacation. I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you?"

"You're letting yourself get too attached to them."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."

"You know, you've changed..." Saix told him as he walked away.

**I'm BAAAAACK! And apparently, Shulk was confirmed for Smash Bros while I was camping. Figures, all the exciting things happen when i'm away...**


	14. Mental Problems

**Day 119**  
**Mental Instability**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Uh...do I even want to know?" Xarina asked, looking at Demyx who had a black eye.

"Saix can't take a joke..." Demyx muttered.

"I don't think he likes jokes..."

"Hey, I wanted to prank him...can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

"Right." Xarina nodded.

"Hey sis, we got some missions here." Roxas said as Xarina got up and looked at them.

"Huh? You and Xaldin are supposed to check out Flandre? But I thought she left the mansion ages ago!"

"Word on the street is that Remilia found and captured Flandre again." Roxas muttered.

"So your mission is to get Flandre out of there?"

"Pretty much." Roxas said.

"Huh..." Xarina looked at hers. "Go to the Smash Mansion with Xion and Xigbar and take out Deserters and a Morning Star...ugh, more Deserters..." She muttered.

"I take it you don't like Deserters?" Xigbar asked as he walked up to her.

"No."

"Good, no one likes Deserters." Xigbar said. "Well, let's head to that mansion." He said as they walked in the portal while Roxas and Xaldin walked in another portal.

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xaldin walked in the mansion and heard screaming of pure anger. "Take me to Flandre's room. I am most curious about her."

"I don't know what you have in mind, but it's this way." Roxas said as they walked towards Flandre's room and braced himself for Sakuya...but she wasn't there. "I guess she's still recovering."

"Who's she?" Xaldin asked.

"A time stopping maiden with tons of knives, I think her name is Sakuya."

"I see." Xaldin nodded as he walked down the stairs with Roxas as they opened the door...to see an even bigger mess of the room.

"Whoa." Roxas said as they saw Flandre in the fetal position again on her bed. "Hey Flandre..."

Flandre looked up...her whole demeanor wasn't exactly...her. "Get. Out."

"Uh...you feeling okay?" Roxas asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled as she started to laugh maniacally.

"I see...she's mentally unstable..." Xaldin said, summoning his lances. "Roxas. Prepare for battle."

"What? No, Flandre is our friend!"

"Look at her. Do you see your friend as that? The friend you used to know is long gone."

"Flandre! Listen to me! It's Roxas!"

"Roxas...that doesn't seem to ring a bell." She smirked.

"We need to snap her out of it." Roxas said, summoning his Keyblade.

**U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

Roxas ran towards Flandre and slashed her, but she jumped away and then flew towards him and kicked him right in the chest, sending him out of the room and into the large hallway.

"Oh, you asked for it." Roxas said, and then Xaldin came flying out and hit the wall.

"She's stronger than she looks." Xaldin said.

"Taboo: Cranberry Trap." Flandre smirked.

"Uh oh!" Roxas exclaimed as they both dodged the attacks as Xaldin threw his lances at her while Roxas jumped up and slashed her away, then using Triple Firaga at her.

Flandre basically laughed through all the pain and then drop kicked Roxas away and then punching Xaldin out of the window as she followed him outside, as Roxas quickly chased after them.

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled.

Xaldin quickly hopped on his lances and quickly flew around Flandre as she was following Xaldin, but Roxas used a Thundara to turn Flandre's gaze to Roxas. "Beware the face of despair!" Xaldin exclaimed right when Flandre was going to swing that Lavatein at Roxas.

"Thanks, Xaldin!" Roxas exclaimed and then used Strike Raid on Flandre.

Flandre kept laughing. "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN?! HAHAHAHA!" She yelled. "TABOO! FOUR OF A KIND!" Three other Flandres appeared next to the original.

"Oh geez...which one is the real one?" Roxas asked.

"Focus on the original. One of them is the real one." Xaldin said as he ran over and slashed the four of them as Roxas did the same thing, but they all managed to fight back...and eventually, the lances surrounded Xaldin as he went all out on the clones until Flandre yelled in pain and jumped back.

"Taboo: Kagome, Kagome."

"We're surrounded..." Roxas said in worry.

"Don't worry. We can easily get out of this." Xaldin said as they slashed the huge orbs away and they smacked right into Flandre...and yet she STILL laughed...but it wasn't so maniacal, as they noticed she was trying to snap out of it.

"Flandre! Snap out of it!" Roxas exclaimed.

"R-Roxas?" Flandre asked...and then a creepy smile. "I NEVER HEARD OF YOU! HAHAHAHA! TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!"

"Damnit! So close!" Roxas exclaimed.

"WIND!" Xaldin yelled, using Aeroga as some of the danmaku were sent away from him as Roxas ran towards Flandre, slashing away the small danmaku and slashed her several times, but Flandre punched him away and more of the danmaku hit him.

"HEAL!" Roxas yelled, using Cura and then using Sonic Blade on her.

"FORBIDDDEN BARRAGE: STARBOW BREAK!"

"Colorful, isn't it?" Xaldin asked.

"Are you trying to make me facepalm?" Roxas asked as they dodge rolled out of the way and they ran towards Flandre and slashed her several times before they jumped back as Roxas used Fira...and then Roxas noticed some tears falling down Flandre's cheeks. "Is she...?"

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: CATADIOPTRIC!"

Roxas quickly slashed the big orbs out of the way as Xaldin ran forward, slashing any kind of danmaku out of the way and slashed with his six lances, and then Flandre flew to the side and kicked him to a tree.

"Flandre! Snap out of it! We don't want to fight you!"

Flandre clenched her fists. "I...I...GAAAAH!" She yelled. "FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: CLOCK THAT TICKS AWAY THE PAST!"

"If she keeps this up, she's going to hurt herself." Xaldin said as he threw several lances at Flandre, but she quickly dodged them all as Roxas ran towards Flandre while dodging the lasers.

"Geez, that's a lot of freakin' lasers!" Roxas exclaimed and then slashed her several times before jumping back and using Fira. "Flandre...listen to my voice..."

Flandre looked at Roxas and slowly walked to him. "That's it...just keep listening to my voice." He encouraged.

"R-Roxas...h-help..." She said and then her eyes went crazy again and punched him away. "SECRET BARRAGE: AND THEN WILL THERE BE NONE?"

"Uh, where'd she go?" Roxas asked.

"Never mind about that, we need to keep dodging that huge orb thing." Xaldin said as Roxas nodded as they kept dodging the attack until finally, Flandre showed herself and attacked the two of them.

"Q.E.D. Ripples of 495 Years." There was sadness and despair in her voice as they dodged them all.

"FLAAAAANDRE!" Roxas yelled as he ran towards Flandre, putting away his Keyblade.

"Roxas! Don't be so reckless!" Xaldin exclaimed, but Roxas ran through the danmaku, occasionally using Cura and then tackled her.

"Flandre! Listen to me! You're not yourself! Go back to the way you were!" He exclaimed.

Flandre's demeanor dramatically changed...she was back to normal.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Roxas..." Flandre said as she tightly hugged him and started crying nonstop. "W-where's Xarina?" She sobbed.

"Do you want me to go get her?" He asked.

"Y-yes..."

"I'll be right back. Xaldin, stay here with Flandre." He said as he opened up a portal and ran in.

"I will." Xaldin nodded, watching Flandre bury herself in her hands and still crying.

_Meanwhile..._

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina let out a mighty yell as she slashed the Morning Star and jumping back so Xion could use Fira on it and Xigbar firing bullets at it. "Shulk! What the heck is taking you so long?" She asked.

"I'm trying to summon my Final Smash! I'm still trying to figure this place out!" Shulk explained. "I've only been here a day!"

"This might take a while..." Xigbar muttered as he rolled out of the way of the Morning Star that was rolling right towards him, as it then went right towards Shulk.

"Shulk!" Xion exclaimed.

"I see it!" Shulk exclaimed, as he went behind Morning Star and slashed it towards the castle. They were at Princess Peach's Castle and they were battling until the Deserters and Morning Star showed up.

"HEAD'S UP!" Xigbar yelled, firing more shots at the Morning Star as Roxas and Xion both used Blizzara.

Shulk noticed a flash as he noticed the Smash Ball. "Ah, there we are." He said as he jumped up and slashed the Smash Ball, and then he glowed. "You guys might want to get out of the way!" He exclaimed, as the three of them nodded and then jumped back. "DUNBAN! RIKI! LET'S GO!"

Dunban and Riki appeared as they all attacked the Heartless at the same time, much to the three's amazement. "LET'S FINISH IT!" He yelled and then Shulk jumped up and slashed through the Morning Star, immediately destroying it.

"...Whoa." Xarina said in amazement as Shulk high fived Dunban and Riki before they disappeared.

**Princess Peach's Castle (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

"If this normally happens at the mansion, then I'm NEVER leaving!" Shulk smiled, and then Roxas appeared in the stage. "Who's this guy?"

"Xarina! It's Flandre!" He exclaimed and told her everything.

"Oh my god." Xarina said as she ran in the portal as Xion ran in as well, and then Xigbar followed them and then Roxas followed them in and closed the portal.

"Uh...does this mean I technically win?" Shulk asked.

"Technically, yes." Master Hand replied.

"Cool." He nodded and then looked at where the four of them ran off. "I wonder what that was about..."

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

Xarina ran in the portal. "Flandre!" She exclaimed, seeing her crying.

Flandre looked up and immediately hugged Xarina, not even saying a word.

"How did this happen? Flandre escaped, didn't she?" Xion asked.

"I have no idea since I never been here." Xigbar replied.

"Flandre, how did Remilia..." Xarina began to ask.

"She was trying to find me...and then when she came to Marisa's house...she found me talking with Marisa...I tried to fight back but..." She couldn't say anymore as her words disappeared and more crying replaced her words.

"Shhh, shhh...it's okay...i'm here now." Xarina said, gently hugging her as she looked up to look at Roxas and Xion. "We need to stop Remilia once and for all..."

"But she's a vampire, how the heck are we going to do that?" Xion asked.

"I suggest lots of garlic and a stake." Xaldin suggested.

"That's been done to death...there needs to be a better way." Xigbar told him.

"We could have her live in the Castle..." Xion thought.

"I don't think Xemnas or Saix will like that." Roxas said.

"Then what can we do? Flandre is just going to suffer for all eternity until we do something." Xion said.

"We might need to ask Xemnas, maybe he'll know..." Xarina suggested, still hugging the crying Flandre.

"Mentally unstableness can be a weakness...it can get in the way." Xaldin muttered.

"Sometimes, I don't get you." Xigbar muttered, as they all watched Xarina hugging Flandre.

"Flandre...I want you to keep fighting and keep running away as long as you can until we can figure this out, alright?" Xarina asked.

"Yeah..." Flandre sniffed at this.

"Then go...you can't stay here forever." She said as Flandre nodded and flew off, and then her fists clenched. "I am going to kill that vampire one day..." She muttered.

"Well, let's go home, shall we?" Xaldin asked as they all nodded as he opened up the portal and walked in, though Xarina lingered as she watched Flandre fly away until she was out of sight, then she walked back in the portal.  
===================================================================================================

***sigh* This depressed me when I wrote this chapter...**


	15. A Sham?

**Day 149**  
**Unlike Minds**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina walked in the Gray Area to see Xemnas leaning on a wall. "Um, not that I'm happy to see Lord Xemnas here, but what's he doing here?" Xarina asked.

"You and Xemnas are to go to this place." Saix said, giving her the mission.

"Let's see...go to Magnolia and learn about Fairy Tail." She read. "Huh?"

"It is that mark on your hand. I will show you where it came from." Xemnas replied.

"Roxas, you are to go to a new world as well to collect hearts."

Roxas looked at it. "Skyworld?"

"Be on the lookout for the Underworld Army while you're taking out Heartless." He warned and walked away.

"Underworld WHAT?!" Roxas exclaimed before they went in the different portals.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Holy CRAP, this place is beautiful!" Xarina exclaimed.

Xemnas nodded and then pointed off in the distance. "Do you see that guild in the distance?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That is Fairy Tail." Xemnas told her. "Come." He ordered as they walked through the town as Xarina was just looking around the town but Xemnas was keeping his eyes on the guild.

"So what is Fairy Tail, exactly?"

"Fairy Tail is this guild...and you'd think a guild would be organized, clean, and most importantly, quiet. However, this guild completely throws it out the window. Fairy Tail has ragtag members and they easily get into fights in the guild."

"Doesn't sound very organized."

Xemnas chuckled. "Indeed, but, they do care about each other. Even if they get into fights with one another, they are family."

"Just like Organization XIV?"

"Correct, but we don't get into fights very often...and they have this mark on their bodies, indicating that they are members of the guild." He looked at Xarina. "Take off your glove, for me."

Xarina took off her glove and looked at her Fairy Tail mark. "So they're born with this?"

"Not exactly. Once you join the guild, they stamp the mark on a random part of your body. You see, that is not a birth mark, but a mark of the guild. You are a member of Fairy Tail."

"I don't remember coming here or getting my hand stamped just to join a guild...but...it feels...familiar somehow."

"It should. You were originally a somebody at first."

"What was I like?"

Xemnas had to think about it. "You were...crazy. Just like the members of Fairy Tail. You never gave up on a fight."

"How did you know about that?"

"Because I know everything there is to know." Xemnas lied. "Now, let's go in the guild." He said as Xarina nodded.

And as soon as they got to the main entrance...they heard yelling and screaming. "Oh, it seems they are fighting again."

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but Gray dodged out of the way.

"You have to do more than that to melt me, dragon breath!" Gray exclaimed. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"

Natsu landed on the floor and slipped on it, landing on his head. "YOU SON OF A..." He yelled as he got up and jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"A REAL MAN DOESN'T SING LIKE A RETARD!" Elfman yelled, punching Gajeel, who retaliated with a punch of his own.

"I SING PRETTY GOD DAMN WELL, JUST OPEN YOUR EARS!"

"MY EARS ARE OPEN JUST FINE AND THEY ARE OFFENDED BY YOUR UNMANLY SINGING!" He yelled, and then Erza drop kicked him to the side.

"THAT WAS FOR STEPPING ON MY SHORTCAKE!" She yelled and ran towards Elfman, her sword in her hands.

Lucy was hiding behind the bar with Happy and Plue. "I feel like I'm the only sane one around here..."

"Aye..." Happy nodded.

Xarina sweatdropped. "Holy crap...they're annihilating each other."

"It is usually the norm around here." Xemnas replied and closed his eyes. "You might want to duck."

"Why do I need to du-" A frying pan hit her RIGHT on the face, immediately knocking her down, as her face was showing an anime-like knocked out state.

"WHAT KIND OF OLD MAN FIGHTS WITH A FRYING PAN?!" Cana yelled.

"THE SAME OLD MAN THAT WILL KNOCK YOU OUT SINCE THAT ALCOHOL NEVER SEEMS TO KNOCK YOU OUT!" Makarov yelled back.

"Time to stop this fighting." Xemnas said as he held out his hand.

"FIRE DRAGON..." Natsu was about to clash with Gray when all of a sudden, everyone fell down to the ground. "OOOF!"

Xarina got up and had a random band-aid on her nose. "Ow..." She muttered.

"I told you to duck."

"I didn't see that frying pan, okay?"

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So why did we stop attacking?" Natsu wondered, and then they all noticed Xarina and Xemnas, as Makarov walked over to them.

"Hello." He waved. "What do you want?" He curiously asked.

"I was just showing my daughter the Fairy Tail guild."

"DAUGHTER?!" Xarina yelled.

Luckily, none of them question why Xarina yelled in surprise. "I see." Makarov said. "Why are the both of you wearing the same coat?"

"Because, we are in an Organization." Xemnas said and then explained to them about the Organization...minus the Nobodies, the hearts and Kingdom Hearts.

"Fascinating." Makarov nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me. Show them your mark, Xarina."

Xarina nodded and showed them the Fairy Tail mark on her hand, as they all looked on in shock. "I don't even remember putting that on Xarina's hand." Mirajane said. "...Or did I?"

Natsu walked up to Xarina and took a good look at her, and the mark. "What was your name again?"

"Xarina."

"Hmm..." Natsu closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Guys, call me crazy, but that name sounds familiar..." He turned to Happy. "Doesn't it seem weird? We never met this girl, but her name AND herself seem familiar."

"Aye, it does." Happy nodded. "Maybe we're having a Déjà vu moment."

"Who knows?" Natsu wondered.

"Well, we must be going." Xemnas said. "Come along, daughter."

"Right...dad." Xarina forcefully said as the two of them walked out.

"Now...where were we?" Natsu asked as they all nodded and continued to attack one another.

**Toad Town**

"Seriously? We look nothing alike." Xarina muttered.

Xemnas chuckled. "You played along, that's all that matters. Now, do you understand what Fairy Tail is and that mark?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, let's return home." He said, opening up a portal and walking in with Xarina.

_Meanwhile..._

**Underworld Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Roxas was panting, using a Megaelixer to keep him up. "These Underworld Minions put up a fight...more than the Heartless." He muttered. "Whatever, my mission is done." He said as he made a portal and walked in.

Unknown to him, a certain Underworld God watched the whole thing. "That Keyblade boy is just like Sora...considering he's Sora's Nobody." He chuckled. "I should send that Organization a gift." He said as tons of Komaytoes flew up to him. "Follow him." He ordered as they flew over to the portal, and then it closed when the last one went in.

"Now that THAT'S done..." He chuckled. "Time to make my entrance." He smirked and opened up a portal of his own. "Why HELLO there!"

"HADES!" Pit yelled.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Xarina and Roxas were eating ice cream. "So how was your mission?" Roxas asked.

"Pretty easy." Xarina replied and explained what she learned.

"A member of Fairy Tail...huh." Roxas said. "Sounds pretty cool."

"Hey you two!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Axel walking up to them.

"Axel...you're back!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Yep, I just got home. So, are ya holding up?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"Where's Xion?" Axel asked.

"She's not here yet." Xarina replied.

"Huh..."

"She's usually here by now." Roxas said as the trio looked at the sunset.

"This isn't like her..." Xarina muttered.

_Meanwhile...with Xion..._

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xion was on her bed, in a fetal position. "How could he..." She flashbacked to when she was attacking a certain silver haired boy on the top of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as he was walking away from her. "I'm not a sham..."

At the Scarlet Devil mansion, a hooded figure was holding out his hand, flashing back to when he was attacking Xion, and then he lowered his hand and took off his hood, revealing to be Riku with a blindfold on, as he sighed.

Roxas and Xarina walked up the steps of the castle. "Just give me another chance..." A voice said, as they looked up to see Xion talking with Saix.

"We can't afford to take any more chances on you." Saix told her. "You were a mistake we never should have made." He walked away from her.

"Xion?" Xarina asked as she looked at the siblings, and then not saying a word and ran off, tears running down her eyes.

"What was that about?" Roxas wondered, looking at where Saix walked away from her.

**Day 151**  
**Distress**

**Sacred Moon**

"WHAT has surfaced in Twilight Town?" Xarina asked.

"An Avalanche." Saix replied. "It is more powerful than a Tailbunker."

"Lovely..." Roxas muttered as he opened up a portal as the two of them walked in.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina walked out of the portal near the clock tower. "So, what does this Avalanche look like?" Xarina wondered.

"My guess...if it's powerful than a Tailbunker, it's probably a dragon." Roxas said and then looked up. "Wait a minute..."

"Found it already?"

"No, but I found Xion." He pointed up on the clock tower.

"...Huh." Xarina said as they ran off.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Xion? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I was sent out on a mission here." Xion replied.

"Hey, us too." Xarina smiled. "So uh...why are you up here? Did you get done with your mission already?"

"No...I just came up here to clear my thoughts." She muttered. "After what Saix told me."

"Why did Saix scold you like that?" Roxas asked.

"Because I was supposed to take down an imposter in Gensokyo...and I failed...and then Saix yelled at me."

"Don't let that get to you." Xarina said. "I'm sure you'll get this imposter. You shouldn't let Saix's harsh words get to you."

"You're right." Xion smiled. "So, let's get to our missions together."

"So what's your mission?" Roxas asked.

"Collect Organization emblems." Xion replied.

"Oh great...the boring mission..." Xarina muttered.

**Lazy Afternoons**

_One boring emblem hunt later..._

"Let's see...where is that Avalanche?" Roxas asked.

Xion suddenly sneezed. "Did it suddenly get cold around here?"

"Yeah...I am feeling a bit chilly." Xarina muttered and something hit her and was sent flying to a wall.

"XARINA!" Roxas yelled and then turned to see a white icy dragon roaring in front of them. "Oh, you're going down."

"That was a FREAKING CHEAP SHOT!" Xarina yelled as she used Cura and got near Roxas and Xion as they took out their Keyblades.

**Tension Rising**

Roxas ran towards the Avalanche and slashed it, but the Avalanche quickly flew away and tackled him, then breathed ice right at him, but he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Ice..." Xarina said and then looked at Xion as they both smirked and then pointed their Keyblades at the Avalanche. "FIRE!" They both yelled.

The Avalanche roared in pain and then glared at the two. "Why didn't I think of that?" Roxas wondered as he used Strike Raid, followed by a Firaga to that dragon's face when the Keyblade returned.

Xion rolled out of the way when it attempted to tackle her...and then watching it tackle a wall, as she laughed at it. "I think that Heartless is blind."

"Or just too cocky." Xarina giggled and then nodded at her brother and Xion.

"FIRE!" They all yelled, using Firaga at the Heartless, burning it up and then melted to the ground, a heart flying away.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"That was easy." Roxas said and then looked at the two. "So, ice cream?"

One trip to the clock tower later...

"Hey, where's Axel?" Xarina asked.

"Ha! We probably completed our mission a little too fast." Roxas chuckled.

Xion didn't say anything; she looked at her ice cream...and flashbacked to that night.

-  
A Keyblade fell to the ground and impaled the mansion's roof, Xion was panting and then fell to the ground while a boy with silver hair and had a Soul Eater out in front of her. It was Riku, though he had a blindfold on.

Riku walked over to Xion and took off her hood, as he then lifted his blindfold to see who it was, his eye widened and gasped, and then dropped Xion.

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Your face... who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?" He asked.

Xion put her hood back on. "Tell me first, why you are dressed as one of us."

Riku walked over to Xion's Keyblade. "To make sure my best friends sleep in peace." He picked up Xion's Keyblade. "I don't know who you're supposed to be, but...you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade...it's a sham." He tossed it to the side. "Worthless."

Xion looked at her Keyblade. "My Keyblade is not a sham..." She glared at Riku. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT?!" She picked up her Keyblade and ran straight for Riku, aiming to kill him as she slashed him, however he ducked and elbowed her on the back, knocking her down to the ground.

"Find a new crowd. Trust me, those guys are bad news." He walked away from her.

"WHY?! YOU'RE THE REAL SHAM!"

Riku didn't say anything, but mentally shrugged it off. "Fair enough. You could say I am...the biggest nobody of them all." He said and then walked away.

Xion just continued to glare at him until she just screamed in frustration.

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Xion?" Roxas called out to her. "XION!"

Xion snapped out of it and then looked at the siblings. "Something wrong?" Xarina asked.

"Sorry...my mind's on other things." She muttered. "Guys, do you think...about why we're doing all of this?"

"What do you mean, why? So we can get hearts of our own, right?" Xarina told her.

"But what do we need hearts for?" Xion asked.

"I don't know..." Roxas replied, looking at Xarina who just shrugged. "But I think once we have hearts, we probably won't have to think about why we're doing all this, or if we need hearts."

"I'm not sure." Xion said. "I just wish...I knew what I was doing here." She buried her face with one of her hands. "I started having the strangest dreams."

"Like nightmares?" Xarina asked.

"I can never remember what they're about. I just...wake up scared." She said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Back at the Smash Mansion, Xigbar said that you, Xarina and I are pretty special. 'Exceptional,' he said."

Xion turned to them. "Special? Isn't that...just another way of saying that I'm a mistake?"

"You're not a mistake." Xarina told her. "Saix was just being an asshole."

Xion sighed. "Well, we may be exceptional...but, I don't think we're the same." She said, giving Roxas her ice cream and walked away.

"Xion..." Xarina gave her a worried look.

A few minutes later, Axel walked by to see Xarina leaning on the wall and Roxas sitting down, looking at the sunset. "Hey, you two!"

"Hey Axel..." Roxas said.

"Xion couldn't make it today?"

"Actually, you just missed her." Xarina told him.  
===================================================================================================

**Now, whatever happened to Mew? Well, it may appear in the next chapter...who knows...**


	16. Attacked by Alien Things

**Day 152**  
**Under Attack**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmm...this is rather interesting..." Luxord muttered as he was playing with his cards on the couch.

"What's interesting?" Xarina asked, leaning on the couch behind him.

"My cards are telling me something will happen here soon."

"Luxord, I told you a million times, you're not a fortune teller." Xigbar said in annoyance.

"And I told you a million times that you should not underestimate the power of the cards." Luxord shot back.

"Oi vey..." Axel rolled his eyes. "Here we go again..."

"Are they always like this?" Xion asked.

"Yep...and it can get pretty annoying when these two start bickering." Axel replied.

"Just be glad Larxene isn't in the mix." Xaldin said.

"Oh my GOD, I can't even IMAGINE how annoying that can get with that chick around."

Saix walked towards Xarina and Roxas. "You two. You are to-" A window shattered in the room, followed by other windows. "Huh?"

They all looked to see not one...not TWO, but like...fifty Komaytoes in front of them. "What the...DID THEY FOLLOW ME?!" Roxas yelled.

"The whole Komayto family..." Saix said, summoning his Claymore. "This will be quite interesting."

Xemnas walking in, Etheral Blades in hand. "I was going to tell you that we have intruders, but I guess you're aware."

"Gee, ya think?" Xarina asked, as everyone had their weapons out.

"Let's rock!" Demyx exclaimed.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"MOON, SHINE DOWN!" Saix yelled as everyone else ran towards the Komaytoes.

"BURN BABY!" Axel yelled.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Roxas, Xarina and Xion ran towards the Komaytoes and slashed them several times before jumping back so Xigbar could have a few shots on the Komaytoes. "WIND!" Xaldin yelled.

Luxord had a few cards out in front of three Komaytoes. "Do you know the rules?" A Komayto looked at a card and picked it...it was an X. "Sorry, I was looking for an O." He smirked and then threw cards at the three of them, eliminating them.

"HEADS UP!" Xigbar yelled, shooting a Komayto towards Xaldin who slashed right through it.

"BEGONE!" Saix yelled, slamming his Claymore on several Komaytoes.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Roxas yelled, and using Ragnarock on several of them.

"Whoa." Xarina and Xion both said in amazement, and then they continued to attack, as Xemnas was busy going all out on ten of them.

"GET BACK!" Axel yelled, then slashing a Komayto upward and then he jumped up to slam the Komayto back down to Saix, who swung his Claymore like a bat and swung it.

Xarina used Strike Raid, and then using Firaga on another...and then a Komayto latched onto her. "Gah!"

Axel noticed this. "HEY! GET YOU FILTHY TENTACLE WHATEVER OFF OF HER!" He yelled as he ran towards the Komayto and slashed it off with his chakrams. "You okay?" He asked, and then took a look at her fact and his eyes widened.

That one Komayto sucked out a lot of energy out of Xarina, she looked extremely out of it as she dropped her Keyblade and slowly backed up from the chaos. "SOMEONE HEAL HER, HURRY!"

Xion and Roxas were surrounded by the remaining Komaytoes. "Uh, a little tied up at the moment!" Roxas exclaimed, and then Saix quickly ran over to them.

"MOVE ASIDE!" He yelled, and then took out the remaining Komaytoes...as there were none left.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina was still backing up...completely unaware that she's moving towards the now open window...below it was the abyss. "XARINA!" Roxas yelled.

"She's going to fall if she keeps backing up!" Xibar exclaimed.

"I'LL GET HER!" Demyx yelled as he ran towards Xarina.

Xarina didn't hear Xigbar, since she can barely hear and then one of her feet managed to hit the edge. "D-Demyx..." She could barely say...and then...she lost her balance.

"I GOT YA!" Demyx yelled, as he reached for her...but he was too late. "NO!" He yelled.

"Oh my god." Xion said as they all ran towards the window as they looked down to see her falling in the endless abyss.

"No...Xarina..." Roxas said, a tear falling from his eye. "It can't end this way for her..."

Suddenly, a bright light shined from Kingdom Hearts, and then a roar as a Ho-Oh flew down and chased after Xarina. "What was that?" Xion asked.

Xarina's eyes were closed, but the Ho-Oh managed to grab Xarina with its claws and flew up back to the Gray Area, gently putting Xarina in Axel's arms and then it glowed brightly, shrinking down...to Mew. "Mew! Mew mew!" It exclaimed in worry.

"Mew...a legendary Pokemon." Demyx said, as every member just gave him a look. "Or, at least that's what it says in this book I borrowed from Zexion." He said.

"Mew..." Mew said, still looking very worried at her.

Xemnas looked at Mew and then at Xarina. "I think it has taken a liking to Xarina since it followed her here from Unova."

"You knew about this?" Roxas asked.

"I noticed it flying around Kingdom Hearts, watching Xarina go do her missions. I didn't pay much attention to it."

Axel sighed. "So...I guess no mission today?"

"Our mission was taking out those Komaytoes." Saix said. "It wasn't technically a mission I was going to assign to Roxas and Xarina, but our priority was to eliminate them."

"If I had noticed those things...this wouldn't have happened." Roxas muttered.

"It's not your fault." Xemnas said. "It is the Underworld God's fault."

**Day 171**  
**Mew**

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina woke up from her bed and then got up. "Ugh...I feel like I've been hit by an Antlion..." She muttered as she walked towards the Gray Area.

The windows were half-way finished, but the rest was still boarded off. "God damnit..." Demyx sighed. "I still can't believe that happened."

"I know..." Roxas sighed. "What's worse...is that Xarina is still knocked out."

"About that..." A voice said as they turned to see Xarina right there.

"Xarina!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran over to hug her tightly.

"Gah!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry..." Roxas said.

"It's alright...I just feel sore and...feel like I've been hit by an Antlion."

"Mew!" A voice exclaimed as Mew tackled Xarina.

"Did Mew actually follow me?" Xarina asked.

"Yep." Demyx said and explained everything what Xemnas said a few days ago.

Xarina giggled and then looked at Mew. "Wait a minute, why is Mew wearing our coat?"

"Xemnas thought since it's not going to leave you, might as well make it a member...even though it's not a Nobody." Roxas said.

"So we're still Organization XV?"

"Yep." Roxas nodded and Saix walked in.

"Ah, you're back up and running. Good." He said. "I need you and Roxas to go to the Hakurei Shrine."

"A new world?" Roxas asked.

"No, it's still in Gensokyo...however, there is a massive Heartless aiming to destroy the Shrine and its owner...and for future reference, the Heartless is called Infernal Engine."

"Alright, let's go to the shrine." Xarina said, opening up a portal as the two of them walked in...and then Mew followed them.

"Mew really likes Xarina, doesn't it?" Demyx chuckled.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Are you sure you're fine?" Roxas asked, as they were at the bottom of the steps of the shrine.

"Yeah." Xarina nodded as they looked up at the steps. "That's a whole lot of steps..." She muttered.

"Mew!" Mew happily exclaimed as it transformed into Salamence, as it motioned them to get on as they hopped on and flew up to the top of the steps, as Mew transformed back.

"ARGH!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Reimu on one knee, but still firing danmaku at several Soldier heartless. "Why the hell are you guys coming after me?!"

"They're not coming after you, they're going to destroy the shrine!" Xarina exclaimed as Reimu turned to see them, and then looked at them.

"The both of you look...familiar." She said, and then they all heard an explosion as they turned to see smoke right next to the shrine as they then turned to see a box machine with wheels with three Heartless with arrows on top of it coming up the steps.

"How did we not see that?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well forget about that...we need to destroy it with everything we got!" Xarina exclaimed, and then seeing Mew transforming into Charizard. "Whoa, nice."

**Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina ran towards the Infernal Engine with Roxas and then slashed it several times, and then the Heartless with the arrows aimed down at them, but Mew...or shall I say Charizard used Flamethrower on the Heartless, frying them up.

"DIVINE SPIRIT: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled.

The Infernal Engine opened its mouth, as a hammer came out and started to hammer the both of them, as they yelled in pain and then Charizard used Wing Attack.

"DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!"

"ERUPTION!" Xarina yelled, and then used Curaga on herself and then Roxas as they continued to attack it, and then suddenly, Infernal Engine's mouth opened again, revealing the cannon as it fired directly below their feet, then at Charizard and then at Reimu who was blasted towards the shrine...and then the cannon lit up directly at the shrine.

"Oh no..." Xarina exclaimed. "The shrine..."

The cannon was fully charged and fired...but suddenly, a colorful laser hit the blast and exploded. "Don't even THINK about taking out the shrine!" A voice exclaimed.

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed.

Marisa landed and smirked. "Sorry I'm late, Alice just wouldn't just stop talking." She said, and then looked at them. "What are you laying down there for? We got to take out a freakin' Heartless!"

"She's right." Xarina said, using Curaga on her, Charizard, Roxas and Reimu as they all attacked the big Heartless.

"LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!"

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!"

"FIRE!" The siblings exclaimed and Charizard used Flamethrower again, and yet, the Infernal Engine wasn't going down as it fired the cannon again, and then came out a battering ram.

"I think we need to hit that!" Roxas exclaimed as they all attacked it, but that wasn't enough as it charged straight for the shrine, aiming to destroy it...but something hit it, completely destroying it. It looked...like a Lavatein.

"I know who that is." Xarina smiled, looking up above.

"I heard the explosions from the lake, and I got here as fast as I could!" Flandre exclaimed...and then there was a fairy with her. A certain nine ball fairy.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT IDEA TO ATTACK THIS PLACE?" She yelled.

"You brought CIRNO with you?" Marisa asked.

"She followed me..." Flandre shrugged.

"GIVE US STRENGTH!" The siblings yelled, using Ragnarock and Charizard using Flamethrower again.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!"

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!"

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: STARBOW BREAK!"

The Infernal Engine was pushed back to the steps...and then Cirno froze the whole staircase and smiled. "Down ya go!" She smirked and kicked it down, as it slid down the stairs and managed to go straight to the lake and made a huge splash...and in the distance, a heart flew off.

**Toad Town**

Charizard transformed back into Mew. "Mew mew mew!" It cheered.

"Wait, it wasn't really a dragon?! OH COME ON!" Cirno yelled. "I wanted to ride it."

"I don't think it would've let you ride it anyways." Marisa chuckled.

Xarina hugged Flandre and then she made a portal back to the castle. "I promise you, we will get you out of Gensokyo...away from your sister."

Flandre nodded. "I'll be happy getting away from my so-called sister." She said, and then looked at Xarina and gasped, her eyes widening. What she saw in front of her wasn't Xarina...but Sabrina.

"You feeling okay, Flandre?" Xarina asked.

"Y-yeah..." Flandre nodded.

"Alright." Xarina said, looking at Roxas and Mew as they went inside the portal.

"For some odd reason, I feel like I met them somewhere..." Marisa said.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only going crazy..." Reimu said.

"I wanted that little flying doll." Cirno pouted.

Flandre just stood there; a tear ran down her cheek. "Now that mark all makes sense..." She smiled. "Sabrina...you were with me the entire time."

"Sabrina?" Marisa asked. "...That name somehow sounds familiar..."  
===================================================================================================

**And Mew has finally made a return! **


	17. She's Not a Failure!

**Day 172**  
**Sound of the Surf**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Mew mew mew!" Mew happily exclaimed, looking at Demyx playing his Sitar.

"I guess someone loves my playing." Demyx chuckled.

"Roxas, Xarina." Saix said, as they turned to him. "You two go with Luxord to this new world." He said, giving them the mission.

"Defeat five Pink Concertos in...the Mushroom Kingdom." Roxas said. "Huh."

Luxord walked up to them. "You two ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded and looked around. "Hey, where's Xion?"

"Asleep." Saix told him. "She failed another mission and fell into a deep slumber."

"SHE WHAT?!" Xarina yelled. "We need to go check on her!"

"No. You go on your mission. You shouldn't worry about a failure like Xion, she will always be a failure and a mistake."

"She is NOT a failure OR a mistake, you asshole!" Xarina exclaimed and ran off to check on Xion with Roxas, Mew following them.

Saix turned to look at them. "Hmph. Don't waste your time." He said and walked away.

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Xion..." Roxas said, looking at the comatose Xion.

"Poor girl..." Xarina sighed, putting a seashell next to Xion's head.

"Mew..." Mew said, worriedly looking at Xion as Luxord walked in.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment." Luxord said. "What Saix is was uncalled for...and Axel is going to have a little chat with him right now." He said, opening a portal. "Come on, we need to go to the Mushroom Kingdom." He said as they nodded and walked in...or flew in Mew's case.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Axel exclaimed.

"I told you. Keep out of this."

"And I'm telling you that I have to know what's the deal with Xion. If there's something going on, just be straight with me for once, will ya?"

"Do you mean just like you are always honest with me?"

Axel sighed and scratched his head. "Well, you've got me there, I guess."

"Xion has no right to be among our number."

Axel couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean?"

"It's plain to see. I have nothing more to say." Saix told him and walked away.

_Back with the others..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The four of them came out of the portal and looked around. "So this is the Mushroom Kingdom, huh? Looks pretty peaceful." Xarina said.

"Except for that dark looking castle way over there." Roxas said, pointing towards Bowser's Castle in the distance.

"I highly doubt we'll be going to that castle anytime soon." Luxord chuckled. "I think I might know where they might be."

"In the city?" Xarina asked.

"Nope, in that colorful looking castle right over there." Luxord replied, pointing towards Peach's Castle.

"Ah."

They walked towards Peach's Castle. "Wait, aren't castles heavily guarded?" Xarina asked.

"I did some recon of this place while you recovering from that Komayto nightmare. The guards aren't as tough as you think." Luxord told her as they walked straight in.

"We got total strangers walking in!" A Toad exclaimed.

"Let's get rid of them!" Another exclaimed as they took out their spears.

Roxas and Xarina both took out their Keyblades and then Mew transformed into Blaziken. "AAAH! THEY GOT SWORDS!" A Toad exclaimed.

"AND THAT THING TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING BIGGER!" Another exclaimed as they all ran off. "HELP! MARIO!"

The three of them sweatdropped. "Blaze?" Blaziken asked.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Xarina told Blaziken as transformed back into Mew.

"What did I tell you? Nice looking castle, incompetent guards." Luxord chuckled.

"Why don't we split up? It's a huge castle and we're likely to find our targets more easily." Xarina suggested.

"That's a good idea." Roxas nodded.

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partner's in Time)**

Xarina walked in a room...and it just so happened to be Peach's room. "Ugh, too much pink..." She said in disgust as she looked around. "Pink bed, pink walls, pink floor...IS THERE ANYTHING NOT PINK IN HERE?!" She exclaimed, and then a Pink Concerto appeared. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" She yelled.

With Roxas and Mew...

"Mew?" Mew asked, as they were looking around the kitchen.

"Huh..." Roxas said as he looked at a giant cake. "That's a huge cake." He said as he put his finger through it and licked the frosting off his finger. "Strawberry?"

Mew did the same thing. "Mew..." It didn't look too pleased.

"You're right; it doesn't even taste good..." He muttered and walked out of the kitchen. "I prefer chocolate."

Luxord was in the backyard, seeing a Pink Concerto tormenting a small Toad child. "I'd stop torturing the child, if I were you." He warned as the Pink Concerto turned to Luxord.

Xarina walked out of the room, having an annoyed look. "I don't want to see pink AGAIN for as long as I live." She muttered as she walked around and ended up in the kitchen, seeing the pink frosting. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She grabbed some chocolate chocolate frosting and smeared it on the cake. "There, now I'm not seeing even a HINT of pink."

"Toadsworth's room?" Roxas wondered and walked in with Mew...to see a Pink Concerto tossing a novel into the fire place. "That's a waste of a good book, you know!"

Luxord winded up in the kitchen and looked at the cake. "Hmm..." He put his finger in it and put it in his mouth. "Chocolate mixed with strawberry? I know what will be even better." He said, putting vanilla frosting around the cake. "There, now it's Neapolitan." He chuckled.

Xarina bumped into Roxas and Mew. "Find anything?"

"We found one."

"I found one in a very pink room." She muttered, and then Luxord walked up.

"I found one torturing a child." He said.

"Now where would the last two be?" Xarina wondered, and then two of them popped up in front of them. "Oh there you are."

"What was that now?" Mario asked.

"I'm telling you! There are THREE people here with a shape-shifting thing! They had two swords!" Toad told him.

"Alright..." Mario got up from playing a video game. "I'll go check it out."

The four of them were already done. "Alright...that's done." Roxas smiled.

"Let's head back." Luxord said as they nodded, opening up a portal and they went in...and then Mario walked in.

"I don't see anyone." Mario said.

"I'm telling you, they were RIGHT here!" Toad exclaimed.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A female voice screamed in the kitchen, as Mario ran over to the kitchen.

"What is it Peach?"

"DON'T 'WHAT IS IT PEACH,' ME! LOOK AT THIS!" She screamed, pointing towards the cake.

"Mama mia! What happened?"

"OH I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, I BAKED A CAKE FOR YOU AND I LEAVE FOR ONE MINUTE AND AS SOON AS I COME BACK, I SEE A STRAWBERRY, CHOCOLATE AND VANILLA CAKE! DID YOU DO THIS?!" She was pretty furious.

"No! No I didn't! You know I like strawberry!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU MIX IT WITH CHOCOLATE AND VANILLA?!"

"Mama mia...this is a weird day..." Mario muttered.

**Day 173**  
**Lies**

**Sacred Moon**

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as they ran up to him. "Did you get word from Saix?"

Axel looked at them. "I did talk to him and he said he'd reconsider calling Xion a failure if she proves herself from now on." He lied.

"Oh good." Xarina smiled.

Saix walked up to them. "You got some missions." He said and gave them their missions.

"Defeat the Dual Blades with Demyx in Skyworld." Roxas read.

"Take out the Wavecrest in...Mobius?" Xarina asked. "Another world already?"

Saix nodded. "Go on with your missions." He said, then glaring at Axel as Roxas and Xarina went in the different portals, Demyx with Roxas and Mew with Xarina. "I did not say anything like that."

"If I told them the truth, they'd be heartbroken."

"Heartbroken? They don't even have a heart." Saix walked away from him.

**Welcome to Station Square (Sonic Adventure/DX Director's Cut)**

"Whoa...this place is freaking amazing." Xarina exclaimed.

"Mew!" Mew happily agreed.

Xarina noticed something as they saw Eggman with Orbot and Cubot digging. "Dig faster! We need to find that conch if we're going to take over those six!"

"Well what d'ya know! We found something!" Cubot exclaimed.

"What'd you find?" Eggman asked.

"Just a treasure chest." Orbot said, opening it up. "...With nothing in it."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Eggman yelled, dark aura surrounding him. "WHERE IS THAT CONCH? WE NEED THE DEADLY SIX IN ORDER TO ELIMINATE THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG!"

"Blasted hedgehog?" Xarina asked, looking at Mew, who just shrugged.

And then a massive Heartless came out of the treasure chest...the Wavecrest. "Oh that's lovely...it's a cute Heartless!" Cubot exclaimed.

Orbot facepalmed. "No, it's a deadly Heartless, bolt for brains!"

"You sure? It seems friendly." Cubot said, and then the Wavecrest whacked Cubot away. "OKAY, IT'S NOT SO FRIENDLY!"

"We need to get out of here!" Eggman exclaimed and noticed Xarina and Mew. "HEY! GO FOR THAT DEFENSELESS GIRL OVER THERE!" He yelled and then the three of them ran off.

"Defenseless? I'll show YOU defenseless..." Xarina muttered, taking out her Keyblade as the Wavecrest took a look at them and roared at them, as Mew transformed into a Latias. "Alright, Mew, let's show that fat idiot how we can defend ourselves!"

"Lati!"

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Wavecrest flew right towards them, but Latias flew out of the way and used Dragon Breath at the Heartless, then flew in to use Steel Wing, as Xarina had her Keyblade out and they both hit the Heartless.

"FIRE!" Xarina yelled, but the Wavecrest dodged and breathed a watery laser at them, but Latias used Dragon Breath again, as they both collided and made an explosion, as they went through the smoke and Latias used Zen Headbutt.

"THUNDER!" Xarina yelled, using Thundaga on Wavecrest, causing it to yell in pain and then it flew right towards them, breathing that water laser again, but they dodged as Latias flew right towards Wavecrest and used Steel Wing, Xarina slashing through the Wavecrest, and then it disappeared.

**Welcome to Station Square**

"Oh hell yeah!" Xarina exclaimed, high fiving Mew who just transformed back. "IN YOUR FACE, FAT GUY!" She made a portal and then they went in.

_With Roxas and Demyx..._

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Roxas fell to the last Dual Blade with his Keyblade thrusting downward, and then it impaled it, and disappeared, a heart flying away. "Good riddance."

"So annoying." Demyx muttered as he opened up a portal and they walked in, and then it closed.

"You don't have to come back from that mission Pit, they got rid of the Heartless." Palutena said.

"So I came through that lava-infested flying mission for NOTHING?!" Pit yelled. "Now I have to go through THE WHOLE FREAKING THING AGAIN JUST SO I CAN GET TO THE FREAKING PHOENIX?!"

"HAHAHA! Sucks to be you, Pitty Pat!" Hades exclaimed.

"SHUT UP, HADES!" Pit yelled.  
=================================================================================================

**Oh Pit, you do realize Hades loves to tease you, right?**


	18. Xion's Awakening

**Day 193**  
**Xion Awakens**

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Xarina sighed while in Xion's room with Roxas and Mew. "I wish there was a way to wake her up." She said as she placed a seashell next to her...and as soon as she did, Xion sat straight up, causing Xarina to scream.

"Good lord! I almost had a heart attack!"

"What the heck is a heart attack if we don't have hearts?" Roxas wondered.

"I dunno, but I heard it from Hayner the other day when I was getting some ice cream. Sounded like Pence scared him."

"Ah." Roxas nodded and looked at Xion. "Good morning, Xion."

"Morning..." Xion said and then noticed Mew and smiled at it, as Mew smiled back.

"You woke up so suddenly...you startled the heck out of Xarina."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to wake up?" Xarina muttered.

"Sorry." Xion said.

"Nah, she deserved it..."

"And HOW did I deserve it?" Xarina asked, giving him a glare.

"You're my sister and sisters deserve it all the time."

"No, brothers deserve it all the time." She said, playfully punching him.

Xion giggled and then noticed the seashells next to her pillow. "Oh..." She smiled. "Did you bring me these seashells?" She asked as she put one next to her ear.

"Do you hear it?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, the sound of the waves." She replied. "How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty days." Xarina replied.

"That long?!"

"Yeah, you were sleeping so much it had me, Xarina and Axel worried."

Xion frowned. "I'm...sorry about that." She put her hand on her chest. "Kind of weird that we can feel anything at all. Without having hearts to feel with." The two of them nodded while Mew just simply tilted its head. "Hey, don't you guys have work?"

"Huh? Oh, we're about to head out." Xarina replied.

"I'd like to tag along."

"But don't you need some more rest?" Roxas asked.

"I'll be fine. Come on, take me with you guys." She was smiling at them.

"Alright..." Xarina nodded.

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The four of them came into the Gray Area, as Saix walked up to them. "Well well well, it seems it has awakened."

"Xion is NOT AN IT!" Roxas yelled at him.

"Hmph, the way you defend Xion...it's just baffling." He walked away. "Oh, before I forget, you go take out a Heat Saber and Destroyer in Twilight Town." He said.

Axel walked up to them. "You sure you're okay?" He asked Xion.

"I'm fine." Xion said.

"Alright..." Axel said as he opened up a portal as they all went in the portal.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

When they walked out of the portal, they just looked at Xion with concern. "What?" She asked.

"Well, just try not to overdo it, since you just woke up." Axel said.

"Sheesh, I'll be fine..." Xion muttered.

"We know...but like Axel said, you can't push yourself too hard right now." Xarina said.

Xion sighed. "Alright..." She said as they walked towards the Sandlot...where they saw Seifer on the ground, backing up slowly as a Heat Saber was aiming to kill him.

"HEY! FIRE BREATH!" Xarina yelled, catching its attention. "Why don't you leave that guy alone?"

Heat Saber walked away from Seifer and walked straight towards them. "Bring it." Roxas said, and then noticing Mew transforming...into Gyarados. "HOLY CRAP!"

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Axel ran towards the Heat Saber and slashed with his chakrams, but the Heat Saber blocked and countered with a fiery slash.

"FREEZE!" The three Keyblade Wielders yelled as they used Blizzaga and then they ran towards it and they slashed it several times before it jumped up in the air.

But before Heat Saber could land on the ground and make a fiery explosion, Gyarados used Hydro Pump on the Heartless, blasting it up even higher as it then used Hyper Beam on it, making an explosion once it hit Heat Saber as it fell to the ground several feet away from them. "Sometimes...Mew scares me." Xion said.

"No kidding." Xarina said as they watched the Heat Saber weakly getting up. "Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed as she ran towards it and used Zantetsuken on it before it could do anything, causing it to disappear and a heart flying away.

**Lazy Afternoons**

Mew transformed back as they all went over to Seifer. "You okay?" Roxas asked, giving him a hand, but Seifer slapped it away as he got up.

"I can get up by myself, you know." He said as he walked away without saying another word.

"That was rude." Xarina muttered.

"Alright, let's find that Destroyer." Axel said as they nodded.

Once they got up to the Station Plaza while talking, Xion suddenly collapsed. "Xion!" Xarina exclaimed.

It's my Lucky Charm...be sure to bring it back to me. Kairi's words echoed inside of Xion.

"Damnit..." Axel muttered when suddenly, a Destroyed popped up and fired a charged laser at them, but Mew got in the way, transforming into Gardevoir and using Protect.

**Tension Rising**

"Thanks, Mew." Xarina said as they took out their Keyblades while Gardevoir got in a battle position.

"Leave Xion to me!" Axel exclaimed.

"Got it!" Roxas exclaimed.

The Destroyer fired lasers at them, but they all dodged as they noticed Minute Bombs running towards them, but they ignored them as Roxas and Xarina both slashed the Destroyer.

The Minute Bombs surrounded Gardevoir as they ignited, but Gardevoir used Psychic to lift them up and threw them towards the Destroyer, as they exploded on contact. "Nice one!" Xarina exclaimed.

"THUNDER!" Roxas yelled, using Thundaga on the Heartless and then Xarina jumped up and slashed it, and then Gardevoir used Psychic on the Minute Bombs, throwing them to the Destroyer to finish it off.

"That is just freaking awesome." Xarina said, high fiving Gardevoir...who turned back into Mew a second later.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Mew!" Mew happily exclaimed and then turned to look at Xion with worry as they went over to them.

"Sora...Sabrina..." Xion said, causing Axel's eyes to widen.

"Is she okay?" Xarina asked.

"Yeah..." Axel nodded as he opened up a portal and they went in.

**Sacred Moon**

Saix walked up to them. "Well that didn't take long. Did it break again?"

"SHE'S NOT AN IT!" Xarina yelled at him, and then Axel walked up to him while holding Xion bridal style.

"Keep your mouth shut." Axel said coldly to Saix as they walked up the stairs.

"You have changed...what happened at Castle Oblivion? Does the past mean nothing to you?"

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You're worried about her too, right?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Of course I am." He replied.

"It just doesn't seem like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't like things to be complicated."

Axel folded his arms and just smiled at him. "You know, Roxas. Each day, the four of us..." He looked at Mew. "Make that five of us, meet up at the clock tower for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, right?"

"I don't know..."

Axel chuckled. "You want me to tell you why? It's because you guys are my best friends."

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Get it memorized, alright? We are best friends."

"Oh yeah...guess we are."

"You guess?" Xarina looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Xion giggled, as they all gasped and looked at her. "Thanks, Axel. You're sweet."

Roxas and Xarina looked up at Axel, who just scratched his head and blushed in embarrassment. "Are you feeling better?" Roxas asked.

"I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys."

"Don't scare us like that anymore." Axel told her as Xion nodded. "Just take it easy today."

"I will. Thanks...all of you." She smiled, as Mew went over to gently hug her, as she returned the gentle hug.

"Mew." It said before it flew off and followed Xarina.  
===================================================================================================

**Sometimes, there just needs to be a chapter with only one day. Makes it feel special, y'know?**

**Also, with all the pre-release Smash 4 going around in Japan...there's a rumor going around that Viridi might be an Alt Skin for Palutena... *Hype Train engaged!***

**And Chrom is in Robin's victory screen. Ha!**


	19. Meeting the Speed Demon

**To Gry18: Yes...yes you are.**

**Day 194**  
**As It Should Be**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

Axel was in Vexen's lab, looking through a book until he noticed something. "Wait a minute..." He said.

_The Truth About Namine – Vexen._ It read.

Xarina and Roxas looked over their missions. "Let's see..." Xarina said. "I'm going to the Mushroom Kingdom with Luxord and take out some Commanders, then defeat three Artful Flyers with Axel in Mobius."

"I need to collect...Shining Shards in Twilight Town and then meet up with you guys in Mobius to take out an Avalanche." Roxas replied.

"Dude...another Avalanche?"

"Yep." Roxas nodded.

They noticed Axel walking in and then he looked at their missions. "I guess I'll wait for you in Mobius." He chuckled and made a portal.

"Yeah." She nodded as Axel walked in and the portal closed.

"Well, shall we get going?" Luxord asked as Xarina nodded as they walked in a portal, Mew following them.

Roxas sighed. "I don't even know what a Shining Shard is..." He walked in a portal of his own.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I wonder what a Commander is..." Xarina wondered as they looked around.

"A Commander is basically like a Soldier Heartless, but they're much more aggressive." Luxord explained.

"Oh great..." Xarina muttered.

Mew's ear twitched as it turned around. "Mew!" It pointed in the distance at Toad Town.

Luxord and Xarina turned to see a Commander attacking a certain space princess, but she was fighting back. "She needs help." Xarina said, summoning her Keyblade as they went over.

**Try, Try Again (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Rosalina kicked the Commander, but the Commander grabbed her leg and threw her to a wall, but Rosalina quickly recovered with a backflip and then ran towards it and punched it, but it grabbed her arm and flipped her over and then it proceeded to kick her in the chest.

"Damned Heartless..." Rosalina muttered as she got up, but the Commander slashed her with its claws, as she tried to block it, but it ripped up her sleeve and it ripped her skin too. "Alright...it seems I have no choice here." She said, taking out her wand and then aiming it at the Commander.

The Commander ran towards Rosalina as she fired a small laser from her wand, but it slid under the laser and did an uppercut with its legs, knocking Rosalina a few feet as it slashed her again, this time on her chest as she yelled in pain. Luckily, it didn't hit get her heart, but she put her hand on her chest in pain, blood running down her dress.

"CARDS!" Luxord yelled, as several cards flew towards the Commander before it could finish off Rosalina, and then Xarina went towards the Heartless and used Aerial Slam on it to finish it off.

**Toad Town**

"Th-thanks..." Rosalina said as she tried to walk away, but she winced and fell on one knee.

"Don't move too much, you're hurt badly." Xarina said as Mew transformed into Bayleef and walked over to her.

"Bay..." Bayleef said, putting the leaf on Rosalina as the leaf glowed.

"What...?" Rosalina weakly asked.

"Synthesis." Xarina replied, as Rosalina looked at her wounds and noticed they were healed...though the scratch marks were still there.

Luxord looked at the damage of her dress. "You might want to consider either buying a new dress or get it patched up." He suggested.

Rosalina got up. "I'll get Peach to fix it." She said and walked towards the castle.

"Well, one of them down." Xarina said.

"Two to go." Luxord said, seeing Bayleef transforming back into Mew as they walked around the town...when they heard barking. "Hmm?"

As they turned, they saw a Commander walking towards a knocked out Luigi as Polterpup was right in front of his master, barking wildly at it. "That dog is a ghost." Xarina said.

"And so will Luigi if we don't do something." Luxord said.

"Wait, THAT'S Luigi that Larxene kept torturing?!" Xarina exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade again. "If she was still alive, I'd kill her..." She said and then running towards the Commander, slashing it several times and then using Aerial Slam and then stabbing it through the ground to finish it off before Luxord or Mew could do anything.

"Uh..." Luxord blinked, trying to figure out what to say.

"Sorry...I just felt really angry at the moment." She said, then using Curaga on Luigi.

"Mama mia..." Luigi muttered, and then noticed Xarina...while Polterpup was being...Polterpup. Happily panting and all that. "Thanks."

"No problem." Xarina smiled as they walked away, trying to find the last one.

Luigi watched her walk away with Luxord and Mew. "Why does she look so familiar?" He wondered as Polterpup just cutely barked.

"Now if I was the last Commander, where would I be?" Xarina wondered.

"Probably somewhere hidden." Luxord said, and then heard a scream. "Or making itself known."

Mew flew up and looked around, and then seeing something in the town square. "Mew! Mew mew!" It exclaimed, pointing in the direction.

"That way, huh?" Xarina asked as they ran off...to see a Commander getting in a fighting position with a certain princess in an orange dress...dripping wet and BOY she was angry.

"What gives you the right idea TO PUSH ME INTO THE FOUNTAIN?!" She screamed, as several onlookers were looking horrified.

"What's going on?" Xarina asked.

"A Heartless just pushed Princess Daisy in the fountain...and if you piss her off...you can kiss your ass goodbye." Toad replied.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

The Commander ran towards Daisy and kicked her, but she grabbed the leg and threw him to the ground as she jumped up and landed on the Commander elbow fist, causing a couple Toad mothers to cover their children's eyes. This was getting ugly already.

Daisy got up so the Commander could attack her, but she jumped back a few feet and then basically kicked it up in the air as she jumped up and kicked it back down.

The Commander got up and rolled out of the way to avoid Daisy landing on it as it slashed her, but Daisy grabbed the hand and twisted it, and then flipped it over, then she kicked it towards the fountain.

"You want some more? I'LL GIVE YOU SOME MORE IF YOU WANT IT!" Daisy yelled, as the Commander got up, as it fell on one knee, but it did get up and ran towards her to try and kill her, but she charged up a punch...and punched through the Heartless' chest, as it disappeared and the heart flew off.

**Toad Town**

Every single Toad cheered for Daisy, while Xarina, Mew and Luxord sweatdropped at this. "Okay, I guess we weren't needed for that." Xarina said.

"That girl knows how to take care of herself, it's almost scary." Luxord said as he opened up a portal. "Now, I believe you have to go to Mobius."

"Yeah." Xarina nodded, making a portal of her own as she and Mew went in the other and Luxord walked into the other.

**Welcome to Station Square (Sonic Adventure/DX Director's Cut)**

Axel was leaning on a wall, seeing Xarina and Mew walk in. "Yo." He waved.

"Hey." Xarina smiled. "So, shall we defeat some Artful Flyers?"

"I already took out one of them." Axel replied.

"Without ME?!" Xarina exclaimed.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, as soon as I walked in this world, I noticed a fat man commanding two robots to dig for some sort of conch, and then that Artful Flyer arrived and they were sent packing, and then I dealt with it."

"Wow." Xarina said...and then something crashed into her, causing both her and a blue hedgehog to go skidding on the ground several feet away.

"MEW!" Mew exclaimed in worry as it and Axel both ran over to check them both out.

"You okay?!" Axel exclaimed.

"I just got hit by a speeding truck, what does it look like?" Xarina asked, and then noticed Sonic on top of her. "...Make that a speeding hedgehog."

"Sorry." Sonic said as he got up. "I was running really fast, I didn't even notice you." He chuckled as he helped her up. "Hey, you look familiar."

"I do?"

Sonic nodded and took a good look at her. "Eh, I might be going crazy, but I have this feeling we'll meet each other again very soon." He said and then ran off.

Xarina shrugged, taking out her Keyblade and used Curaga. "That was kinda random."

Axel nodded. "At least you weren't hurt too bad."

"Right." She nodded. "Now, let's take some Artful Flyers out."

_Two Artful Flyers taken out later..._

Xarina sat down on the ground. "That was annoying."

"You're telling me." Axel said, leaning on the wall again. "And now we wait for Roxas."

Exactly the second he said Roxas' name, a portal opened up and Roxas came walking in. "So THIS is what a Shining Shard looks like?"

"Yep." Axel nodded.

"Ugh, and I had to find them for some synthesis." He muttered. "Waste of a good mission, if you ask me." He said. "I also had to deal with Tailbunker again..."

"That thing again?" Xarina asked.

"Yep." Roxas nodded. "Wasn't as difficult as it was before." He said, and then noticed several feet away, an Avalanche popped up. "And we have to deal with that again."

"Well, let's get rid of it." Xarina said as they nodded, then watching Mew transforming into Talonflame. "Now that looks cool." She said.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Avalanche breathed ice at them, but they dodged as Talonflame quickly flew towards Avalanche and used Flame Charge, knocking it away several feet, but it quickly retaliated by flying towards them, but Talonflame flew out of the way.

"FIRE!" Roxas yelled, but the Avalanche barrel rolled out of the way and then used its horn on top of its head to slice Roxas with it, but he rolled out of the way, however the horn managed to get his right leg, as he winced in pain.

Xarina noticed this. "Roxas, are you okay?"

"Yeah...i'm fine..." Roxas said, one of his eyes closed.

"I think it nicked him and it's stinging." Axel said, throwing his fiery chakrams towards the Avalanche.

Xarina used Triple Firaga on the Avalanche and then Talonflame flew down and used Brave Bird on the Avalance, causing it slam to the ground as Xarina used Triple Firaga again to finish it off.

**Welcome to Station Square**

Roxas was sitting on a rock. "Sorry for being useless..." He muttered.

"No, it's okay..." Xarina smiled. "Sometimes a little nick can sting like hell."

"She's right." Axel said. "And since it was on the leg, that pain will be unbearable for a little bit."

Xarina nodded and then looked at his coat. "Ah geez, it ripped your pant leg..." She said, and then opened it up a little. "Yep, it's nicked and it's bleeding." She confirmed, and then noticed something else. "Oh my."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Axel, you might want to see this."

Axel walked over and knelt down to see what she was looking at. "Well I'll be damned..."

"Again, what is it?" Roxas asked.

Xarina took off her glove and showed the mark. "Remember my Fairy Tail mark I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"You have it too." She said, ripping the pant leg open so Roxas could see it.

"Whoa...so I'm a member for Fairy Tail too?"

"Yep." Xarina nodded and then used Curaga on the leg. "Well, we might need Xemnas to fix it."

"Considering you ripped it more..." Axel chuckled as he opened up a portal. "Alright, let's go." He said as they nodded and went inside the portal.  
===================================================================================================

**It'd make sense if Roxas was a member of Fairy Tail too.**


	20. A Village Terrorized

**To Riku Nohara: Well...there's Aria... and if memory serves right, it has something to do with music.**

**Day 224**  
**Anomaly**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You too, huh?" Xigbar asked.

"Yep." Roxas said, pulling his pant leg down.

"Hey, Roxas." Xarina walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I just got permission from Saix...to show you the Fairy Tail guild." Xarina smiled.

"Is that today's mission?" Roxas asked.

"Pretty much. I asked Saix and he nodded and then told me 'Your mission today is to show Roxas the Fairy Tail guild.' So I'm going to show you around."

"Cool." Roxas said.

Xarina made a portal. "Let's go!" She smiled as she, Roxas and Mew went right into the portal.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Whoa, I can't tell what place looks better. The Mushroom Kingdom, or this place." Roxas said.

"It sure looks awesome." Xarina smiled as she pointed to the guld. "See that guild over there?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Fairy Tail."

"Mew..." Mew said in amazement, looking at the guild.

"Come on...i'll tell you what Xemnas told me while we were walking." She said as they walked towards the guild as Xarina explained everything about the guild.

"Whoa..." Roxas said. "That's amazing."

"Mhm." Xarina nodded. "And wait until you see the chaos inside."

"Chaos?" Roxas asked...and once they opened it...it was quiet. "...You call this chaos?"

"Uh...it was the last time I was here." Xarina blinked.

Makarov noticed Xarina and smiled. "Hey, if it isn't Xarina! How have you been?"

"Fine." Xarina smiled and then pointed to the two of them. "This is Mew and this is Roxas."

"Mew!" Mew happily greeted.

"Hi." Roxas said, and then showed them the Fairy Tail mark.

"Huh..." Makarov said, looking at the mark. "Hmm...does Mew have it?"

"No." Xarina shook her head.

"Then we'll change it!" Makarov exclaimed, and then nodded at Mirajane who just walked up to Mew, unbuttoned the coat and stamped it on Mew's chest.

"There ya go." Mira smiled.

"Mew..." Mew said in amazement.

"I GOT ONE!" Natsu yelled as he placed a piece of paper down on the table.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"There's a monster terrorizing a village." Natsu said. "It's about ten miles from here."

"That's cool...I wonder what the monster is." Happy wondered.

"Probably some weird demon." Erza said, smirking. "Let's do it."

"Might help me with my rent." Lucy said.

"Alright, it's settled then, we go on this mission!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You guys be careful now!" Mira exclaimed with a smile.

"See ya later!" Natsu exclaimed and then noticed the trio. "Heeeey, want to come with us?"

"What? This is all so sudden and all..." Xarina said.

"Come on, let's go..." Natsu said, dragging the two away.

"Uh, can't we just talk about this?" Roxas asked...but it was no use anyways.

_Ten miles later..._

"Alright, what does this monster look like?" Happy asked. "Let me at 'em!"

"Now now, we just need to ask the locals." Gray said. "I mean, they might lead us right to it."

"Excuse me..." Erza said, poking an elderly man. "Do you have any idea about this monster?"

"Ah! So you got our request!" The elder exclaimed. "Good, I am the mayor of this village." He said. "Anyways, about this monster..."

"What does he look like?" Natsu rudely interrupted.

"I was getting there." The mayor muttered. "The monster...is a purple giant knight."

"...We came all this way...FOR A KNIGHT?!" Gray yelled.

"It must be a knight in shining armor..." Lucy smiled, daydreaming.

"Here we go again..." Natsu muttered.

"You didn't let me finish...it had this heart symbol on it...and its arms and legs are detached...even its head."

Lucy's, Roxas', and Xarina's eyes widened in surprise. "A HEARTLESS?!" They yelled.

"A Heartless? What's that?" Happy asked.

"You're lucky I'm a Princess of Heart." Lucy said and then explained what the Heartless are before Xarina and Roxas could even have a chance.

"So that's what those things were when I attacked them in the Tower of Heaven." Erza said.

"Mhm." Lucy said.

"So this Heartless thing..." The mayor said. "It only appears at night, so you might wanna get comfy."

"Sounds good to me." Xarina said as the mayor walked away.

"Alright guys, we need to come up with a plan to outsmart and ambush this Heartless thing." Erza said.

"Like what? A Heartless acts on instinct and attack without mercy." Roxas said.

"He's right." Lucy said.

"Just leave it all to me...now here's what we're going to do..."

_Later that night..._

**More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

Erza was walking around in her casual outfit, looking at the moon. "Sure is peaceful out..." She said.

Suddenly, something crash landed behind her as she turned around to see Guard Armor right in front of her. "Oh hello..." She said.

Guard Armor didn't say anything as it slowly walked towards Erza. "NOW!" She yelled.

**Road to a Hero (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy yelled as a chain wrapped around Guard Armor's torso as Gray ran in and froze the feet as Happy and Natsu lassoed the arms while Xarina and Roxas both used Magnega to pull the head away as Virgo pulled the torso down with Gardevoir's Psychic.

"That was too easy." Happy smiled.

"Heck yeah it was!" Natsu exclaimed, high fiving Happy and looked at the Heartless. "You're not so tough."

Suddenly, the arms spun around, launching the two away. The feet broke free of the ice as one of the arms punched Virgo in the gut, sending her straight towards Lucy, knocking them both down and then the arms picked up the head and latched itself back on top.

"What?!" Erza exclaimed in shock.

"This thing just got a whole lot more complicated." Natsu said, his fists igniting. "Luckily, I LIKE complicated. Ready, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

Erza sighed and transformed back into her usual armor. "I guess we don't have a choice but to fight."

**Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)**

Xarina and Roxas both ran towards Guard Armor and slashed it, and then jumped back to avoid a punch and a kick from Guard Armor, and then Natsu ran towards it and used a fiery uppercut, only for the Guard Armor to retaliate by punching him to the side.

"You dirty..." Natsu muttered. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled.

Erza ran towards the Heartless after Guard Armor getting hit by an icy hammer and slashed it several times.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled.

"COMING THROOOOOOUGH!" Taurus yelled, slamming his axe on Guard Armor, as it was blasted several feet.

"GIVE US STRENGTH!" Roxas and Xarina yelled and they used Ragnarock on Guard Armor...while Gardevoir changed into Garchomp and used Draco Meteor on it.

Guard Armor jumped up...but without its feet as it aimed directly at them and fired a laser at them, but they all jumped to the side. "REQUIP!" Erza yelled, changing into her Purgatory armor and then she ran towards Guard Armor and slashed it, sending it two hundred feet away from them...and yet it was still going strong. "That Heartless is still alive?!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, firing arrows at the Heartless, but Guard Armor dodged them and ran right towards them, aiming to kill one of them, but Happy flew right to Guard Armor and kicked it in the chest, making it back up a few feet.

"Natsu! Do it!" Happy exclaimed.

"With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...whne you combine the flames together..." Natsu smirked and jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

The Brilliant Flame made contact with Guard Armor...and then a huge explosion. "Whoa..." Xarina said in amazement.

The smoke cleared...and a heart flew off. "We did it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How about a victory smoooooooooch?" Taurus asked.

"Maybe later."

"SHE SAID MAYBE!" Taurus exclaimed as he disappeared.

**More Gun**

"OUR VILLAGE!" The mayor yelled. There was NOTHING left after that fight.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Lucy said as they nodded and they all ran off.

_Back at the guild..._

**Toad Town**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Makarov yelled. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT'S GOING TO COST ME SINCE I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT?!"

"Oh get over it... you're used to it, right?" Natsu asked.

Makarov sighed. "You kids are going to lead me into an early grave..." He muttered.

"Well...that was fun..." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Xarina said, looking outside. "I hope Axel and Xion will understand..."

"Ah they will." Roxas nodded as they walked away with Mew. "Later!"

"See ya later!" Natsu waved.

_Meanwhile..._

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You seem to be struggling." DiZ said, walking towards Namine as she was in front of Sora's and Sabrina's pods

"A Nobody...is interfering, I think..." Namine said.

"A Nobody?"

"I keep trying to piece their memories back together, but what if some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish. If that happened...and they found their way into someone else...they'd never get them back."

"Oh, I think they can do without a memory or two."

"But what...what if they need those memories in order to wake up? What if they're the key?"

"Namine...you are a witch who has power over Sora's and Sabrina's memories and those connected to them. Are you seeing something I cannot?"

"If their memories become her memories...she will never survive it."

"She?!" Diz asked in surprise.  
====================================================================================================

**Poor Makarov...**


	21. 255 Days

**To Gry18: So i'm supposed to be in suspense until i'm done with the story, huh?**

**Day 225**  
**Quietude**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ugh...i'm so exhausted right now..." Xarina muttered.

"Yeah..." Roxas said.

"Mew..." Mew agreed, laying on Xarina's head.

Saix and Xigbar walked by and noticed the three looking really exhausted on the couch. "You three had a wild party?" Xigbar asked.

"If you count taking on a Guard Armor with the strongest members of Fairy Tail in a village a party...then yes..." Xarina said.

"So you went on a mission with them?" Saix asked.

"Unintentionally..." Xarina muttered. "They're stronger than they look..."

Saix chuckled. "So you learned about Team Natsu?"

"Pretty much."

"Good..." Saix said. "You have missions."

"Like what?" Roxas yawned.

"These." Saix said, giving them the missions.

"Take out a Carrier Ghost in Skyword." Roxas said.

"Go to the Mushroom Kingdom with Xion to destroy the Shadow Globs...and then go to Mobius to take out an Emerald Serenade." Xarina read.

"Good luck..." Xigbar said. "Emerald Serenade's aren't so easy to catch."

"What do you mean by catch?" Xarina wondered, but Xigbar chuckled and walked away.

Axel walked up to them. "Why you guys were partying at Magnolia, Xion and I had an idea for our next day off."

"More like Axel's idea." Xion said.

"We all go to the beach together." Axel said.

"You mean a vacation with friends." Roxas said.

"Yep." Axel nodded.

"Well let's go on the next day off." Xarina said, and then opening up a portal. "Well...let's go." She said as Xion nodded and walked with her as Mew followed her in, as Roxas walked to Skyworld.

**Underworld Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Roxas walked in the Underworld and was greeted by the Underworld Army. "Out of my way!" He exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade and quickly took care of them as he then casually walked around, taking out any Hover Ghost that would try to take him out.

"Oh Palutena! Pretty Paluteeeeeena! Can you hear me?" Roxas heard Hades speak as he was searching for a Carrier Ghost.

"Of course I can hear you."

"You never told me your wish. Even after I bared my very soul to you!"

_Wish?_ Roxas wondered and then the Carrier Ghost showed up. "There you are!"

"Right. Your wish? I don't buy it. In fact, it makes me doubt this entire story. Answer me this: does the Wish Seed even have the power to grant wishes?"

_Wish Seed?_ Roxas wondered again before using Thundaga on the Carrier Ghost.

"You're a sharp one. How'd you guess?"

"What?! Are you serious?! The Wish Seed is a fake?!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

_It's a fake?_ Roxas thought, dodging the Carrier Ghost slapping him and retaliating with Strike Raid.

"It's so obvious to me now. I mean, the idea of a Wish Seed is pretty far fetched. An item like that could make anyone more powerful than the gods." Palutena said.

"Dang. I was totally gonna be like, 'I wish for...a kazillion wishes!'" Pit chuckled.

Roxas sweatdropped. "I doubt that'll happen." He muttered, using Blizzaga Pursuit on the Carrier Ghost.

"Wait...if the Wish Seed doesn't work, why's the Underworld Army going after it?" Pit asked.

"To make everyone...us included...believe that it's real." Palutena replied.

"Can't get anything past ol' Professor Palutena, now can I?" Hades chuckled.

"This Palutena girl is a professor?" Roxas wondered, and then the Carrier Ghost grabbed him from behind. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"If there's one thing you can predict about humans...it's their greed." Hades continued. "It's physically impossible for humans to resist the lure of a wish-granting item."

"And since they can't get the Wish Seed from the Phoenix to see it's a fake...you need them to THINK that someone has made off with it." Palutena said.

"A Phoenix?" Roxas wondered as he broke free and used Ragnarock.

"At which point, they're drive themselves to extinction battling for it. And that's good for my business. An ingenious plan, if I do say so myself." Hades smirked.

"But the Phoenix himself could wipe out humanity if the Underworld sets him loose!" Pit exclaimed.

"You're right. We have no choice but to defeat him. We've fallen right into Hades's trap." Palutena told him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear." Hades said.

Roxas turned to look at Hades with a weird look, before turning his gaze back at the Carrier Ghost and then used Triple Firaga.

"Actually, scratch that. It'll get you a hot date with the Phoenix." Hades continued. "Now if you'll excuse me...I need to go take care of a rat." He said.

"A rat?" Pit asked.

"...I think I know who he's talking about... a member of Organization XIV came to take on a mission and he heard everything. I felt him enter the world but I didn't want to say anything."

"Right, he heard too much." Hades said.

"Organization WHAT?" Pit wondered. "Shouldn't it be Organization XIII?" He asked and then it clicked. "Oh right...Sabrina's Nobody..."

Roxas finished off the Carrier Ghost and saw Hades coming up to him. "Uh oh." He said, making a portal.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Hades yelled.

Roxas ran in the portal and ran in, closing it before Hades could do anything. "Blast...he got away..." Hades muttered and then chuckled. "No matter." He said, looking at a certain Heartless plant walking up to him. "When he returns...you know what to do."

_Meanwhile..._

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

An Emerald Serenade was hiding behind several trees...and Xarina had a VERY pissed off look on her face. "YOU ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING, AREN'T YOU?!" She screamed, looking for the Heartless.

Mew had transformed into Noctowl as it was scanning around and noticed something. "Noc! Noctowl!" It cried, pointing behind the trees.

"There you are..." Xarina said, as the Emerald Serenade panicked and flew off. "OH NO YOU DON'T! STOPZA!" She screamed, and then she ran towards the frozen Emerald Serenade and used Zantetsuken, as it disappeared, a heart flying off.

**Welcome to Station Square (Sonic Adventure/DX Director's Cut)**

"Freaking finally..." Xarina muttered, opening a portal and walking in it with Mew.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

Xarina sat down and grumbled to herself. "So, fun day?" Axel asked.

"Shut. Up." She said in annoyance.

Roxas sweatdropped. "Emerald Serenade?"

"Yeah, that stupid thing kept running away...and every time I attacked it...IT KEPT GOING FASTER! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"Mew..." Mew sighed.

Xion didn't say anything, but she got up and left without eating her ice cream. "Xion?" Roxas asked, and then looked at Axel. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Axel quickly said. To be honest, he didn't quite know either.

**Sacred Moon**

Xion was at the main computer a few minutes later and was typing something in. "Aha!" She exclaimed.

**Day 255**  
**The Longest Day**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Meanwhile, at Where Nothing Gathers, Xemnas, Saix and Xigbar were just talking. "I sent Axel to Castle Oblivion last night to help expedite the matter we spoke of." Saix said. "I also instructed him to clear out our facilities there. He should return soon."

"And what of Namine?" Xemnas asked.

"Still missing, sir."

Xigbar chuckled. "Where, oh where could she be?"

"Why, Xigbar...it almost sounds as though you know." Saix said, as Xigbar just smirked at him, causing Saix to make a low growl at him.

"Continue." Xemnas ordered.

"Somebody accessed our main computer without authorization."

"And you expect us to believe you really don't know who it was? As if." Xigbar said. "Little Poppet is turning into a problem."

"Nonsense, I see no problem whatsoever."

Xigbar laughed. "Well no! Apparently, you don't!"

"Something you find amusing?"

"Ah, the things you hear from a guy with no heart."

"No matter what unfolds, our plans remain unchanged. Axel, Roxas, Xarina and Xion will play the respective roles that Kingdom Hearts has given them."

"But sir, Xion..." Saix tried to say.

"Leave it be. How can you not see how perfect this is? In truth, this is more than perfect. Xion is marching right into the arms of destiny, but to destiny's own time. We need not take any more steps. All we must do is watch with caution and patience." Xemnas told them.

_Meanwhile..._

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Xion opened the front doors of Castle Oblivion and looked around, as she then whimpered in pain and held her head. "My head...hurts..." She whined.

This is the last you'll ever see these walls, Xion. Saix's words echoed in her head.

Xion continued to cry in pain as she fell on her knees, then noticed Axel walking up to her. "Axel...what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here on orders, that's all." He replied. "There's nothing for you to see here."

"Lies!" Xion exclaimed. "This is the place I come from. I just know it!"

"What about your mission?"

Xion didn't say anything, she just looked to the floor as Axel walked to her. "Don't be selfish."

"Or else they'll turn me into a Dusk?" She asked somewhat coldly.

"They'll do worse than turn you into a Dusk. They'll just destroy you." He went down to help her up.

Xion helped herself up. "And is that because I'm useless?"

"That's not it." He replied, and then Xion started to walk forward, but he grabbed her arm. "Xion, go home."

"I'm remembering things. I have memories of back when I was a human..."

"Well stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it."

Xion turned to Axel. "I have dreams every night...and you're in those dreams, Axel!"

"Then they sure aren't memories. How could I be a part of your past? They're just dreams, that's all."

"YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! WE'VE MET BEFORE, AXEL, RIGHT HERE IN THIS CASTLE!" She yelled at him.

"No, we have not." He put his hands on her shoulder. "Let's go home, Xion. Don't keep Roxas and Xarina waiting."

"Please Axel...you've got to help me! I need to know what I am." She suddenly squirmed her way out of Axel's grasp and ran right towards the doors.

"Stop! STAY OUT OF THERE, XION!" He yelled, but it was too late... she ran right through the doors.

_Back with the others..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Roxas, Xarina, Mew and Luxord came out of the portal and they looked around. "So this is what Bowser's Castle looks like?" Roxas asked.

"Mew..." Mew said while scared.

"It's okay, Mew." Xarina said. "So...the Novashadow has been spotted here, huh?"

"Yep." Luxord nodded. "It seems like the perfect place for a Novashadow to be crawling around in this place."

"Yeah." Roxas said as they walked around, looking for it while seeing Bowser's minions doing their own thing.

"COME ON, YOU LAZY BUMS!" Hammer Bro exclaimed. "ONCE BOWSER WAKES UP FROM BEING DEAD AGAIN, WE WILL GIVE IT OUR ALL TO DEFEAT THE MARIO BROS ONCE AGAIN!"

"I thought Bowser was kicked where it hurts the most in Peach's Castle..." A Koopa said. "Not killed."

"I don't know what got the princess so freakin' angry...but after she did...she killed Bowser before Mario could lay a finger on him." Hammer Bro said. "Though, Kamek did say something about...a messed up cake." He muttered.

"Uh..." Xarina blinked.

"It could be that cake we redecorated." Luxord said.

"You did too?" Roxas asked.

"Vanilla." Luxord said. "I assume you did chocolate?"

"Nope." Roxas replied and looked at Xarina.

"You don't know what I've been through on that mission..." Xarina muttered.

They kept walking around until something poked Xarina from behind. "What is it, Mew?"

"Uh...Mew's been next to Luxord the whole time." Roxas said.

"Then...who just poked me?" Xarina asked as she turned to see the Novashadow. "I think it found us."

"Figures..." Roxas said as they took out their weapons as Mew transformed into Camerupt.

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Roxas ran over and slashed the Novashadow, but it quickly dodged and slashed him, but he blocked it and then used Aerial Slam on it.

"CARDS!" Luxord yelled, throwing his cards at the Novashadow, but it caught the cards and curiously looked at them, as it looked back to see Luxord karate kicking the Novashadow away.

"You know karate?" Xarina asked.

"Of course not, I always think of a backup if my cards were ever caught by someone."

"Oh..." Xarina said, and then used Triple Firaga at the Novashadow, then using Sonic Blade.

Smoke came out of Camerupt's volcanoes. "CAMERUUUUUUUPT!" It yelled and used Eruption on the Novashadow.

"Remind me to never piss off Mew..." Roxas said.

"Got it." Xarina nodded and then used Strike Raid on the Novashadow. When the Keyblade returned to Xarina, the Novashadow hid in the shadows...and then reappeared behind Xarina and tackled her to the ground, swiping with her claws.

Big mistake, since there was an anime tic mark on Camerupt's forehead. "Camerupt..." It said, raising its foot as the Novashadow got up from Xarina to look at the Pokemon...and then Camerupt slammed its foot on the ground...using Magnitude. It was a 9.0 Magnitude.

The whole place started to crumble as several pieces of the castle landed right on top of the Novashadow, and then Camerupt transformed into Gardevoir and got near the three, using Protect so any pieces of rubble wouldn't land on top of them.

The magnitude stopped...and sadly, the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom was caught in the earthquake, some houses were leveled, trees were toppled over and the fact that several pieces of brick fell off Peach's castle means that it was bad over there too.

**Bowser's Castle**

Xarina sweatdropped while using Curaga. "I think that was a bit much..." She said.

"Well, Mew was protecting you." Luxord said. "I didn't see Roxas doing it."

"I was using Magnega to try and pull that damn thing off of her...but that stupid Heartless resisted."

Luxord chuckled. "I know." He said. "I was just kidding."

"Thank you, Mew." Xarina said, hugging Gardevoir who returned the hug, and then it transformed back into Mew as they made a portal and walked in.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Hammer Bro yelled through the rubble. "THE WHOLE DARN PLACE JUST FREAKING CAME DOWN ON TOP OF US!"

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina were sitting down at the clock tower...while Mew wasn't there...it was tired from the Novashadow battle and already turned in for the night. "You're early." A voice said as they looked to see Axel."

"No, you're just late." Xarina said as Axel just chuckled and sat down next to Roxas as they looked at the sunset.

"Today makes 255." Roxas said.

"What's that about?" Axel asked.

"It's been that many days since we both joined the Organization." He replied. "Man, time flies..."

"So, you got the number memorized, do ya?" Axel asked.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right?" Xarina asked. "It's not like we have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? We acted like total zombies..."

"That's right...that first week where you two could barely form a sentence. But come on, you two are still sorta like zombies." He teased.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas exclaimed, playfully punching his arm, causing the three to laugh as they looked at the sunset.

"Hey, bet you don't know why the sun sets red." He said, as they looked at him. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like we asked, know-it-all." Xarina teased.

Axel chuckled and pointed to himself, and then the three of them just laughed.

A little while later, Axel was laying on his back, Roxas was looking at the sunset, and Xarina had her glove off, admiring her Fairy Tail mark. "Seriously, where is she?" Roxas asked, looking back as Axel frowned and sat up.

_Meanwhile..._

**Castle Oblivion**

"Wh-what?!" Xion exclaimed in shock, looking at an all familiar crystal orb. "Then I...wasn't who I am...?" She asked.  
====================================================================================================

**Three more days until Smash 4 is released in Japan...and then we play the waiting game until October 3rd.**


	22. Xion Has Disappeared

**Day 256**  
**News**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

In the Where Nothing Gathers room, everyone was sitting in their usual seats while Mew just happily sat on Xarina's lap, not a care in the world. "Xion has gone missing." Xemnas announced as Roxas, Xarina, and Mew looked at him in shock.

"And I know that some of you will go looking for her...but until further notice, no one is allowed to go looking for Xion." He continued.

"WHAT?!" Xarina yelled. "Why can't we?! Xion has gone missing and we need to form search parties to find her!"

"Yeah!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Mew! Mew mew!" Mew also agreed.

Xemnas looked at them. "I am sorry, but my mind has been made up. All will become clear when the time comes." He said and then closed his eyes. "Meeting adjourned."

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well this totally stinks..." Demyx sighed. "She's gone missing just like that."

"And we can't do a thing about it." Xaldin said, and then made a portal. "Now, if you'll excuse me...i'm going to the mansion." He said and then walked in.

"What does he see in the Scarlet Devil Mansion anyways?" Xarina asked. "But still...it's totally not fair that we can't find Xion."

"I know." Roxas sighed and then Saix walked up to them, giving them the missions.

"Let's see..." Xarina said. "I'm supposed to take out a huge Heartless in Skyworld and then go to Unova and collect hearts." She got up and made a portal. "Come on, Mew."

"Mew!" Mew happily exclaimed and flew in with Xarina.

Roxas looked at his. "I'm supposed to take out an Emerald Serenade in the Mushroom Kingdom with Xigbar."

Xigbar made a portal. "Well let's go find it." He said as Roxas nodded as they walked in together.

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Xarina and Mew walked in and looked around. "Something seems different." Xarina said.

"Ugh..." A voice said as they looked up to see Palutena falling on two knees.

"Lady Palutena? What's wrong? One second I got in the Hot Spring and I hear you fall to the ground!" Pit exclaimed.

"She's getting old, Pitty Pat, that's the problem." Hades said.

"No she's not! She's young and beautiful like always!"

"Oh? Do I detect a crush?" Hades teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"I...feel weak...as if...something is draining my power."

"That would be my doing! I summoned a big nasty Heartless and placed it near you! I call it the Leechgrave. Fitting, no?"

"HADES! WHEN I GET DONE WITH THE PHOENIX, I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Pit yelled.

Palutena weakly looked back to see the Leechgrave right there, and then several Tentaclaws surrounded Palutena. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Xarina yelled, using Thundaga on them and then threw a Megaelixer to Palutena. "Hey, use this!"

Palutena took it and then drank it. "Thanks..." Palutena got up and faced the Heartless. "Now, let's take this thing on together."

"I bet a thousand Underworld Minions on the Heartless!" Hades exclaimed.

**Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mew transformed into Delphox and immediately used Flamethrower on the massive plant Heartless. "EXPLOSIVE FLAME!" Palutena yelled.

"Wait, are you using your Smash Bros moves?" Pit asked.

"Don't worry about it, Pit." Palutena said.

Xarina used Strike Raid on the four legs, and then when it returned, she used Thundaga.

The grave opened up below the Heartless and slapped them all away. "Ow..." Xarina muttered and used Curaga on all three of them.

Delphox growled and then used Fire Spin on the Heartless, then Xarina using Blizzaga Pursuit, and then Triple Firaga. Then, Leechgrave turned the grave around and fired poisonous shots at them. "REFLECT!" Palutena yelled, as they were reflected back.

A Tentaclaw grabbed Xarina from behind and then tossed her to Leechgrave, as two arms slapped her away again, and then the Tentaclaw disintegrated by Delphox's Flamethrower.

Xarina fell on one knee, that really packed a punch...and then remembered what Lexaeus taught her. "It's worth a shot..." She said, seeing Palutena using Heavenly Light on the remaining Tentaclaws, as they disappeared and Leechgrave just fell to the ground, knocked out of the moment. "You guys might want to get out of the way!"

The two of them looked at Xarina, who just let out a mighty yell, as the Oblivion appeared in Xarina's other hand as she ran towards the knocked out Leechgrave and slashed the heck out of it, until she jumped back and fired a huge beam of light, and as it went through...Leechgrave was destroyed.

**Solo Menu – Palutena**

Palutena blinked. "I was going to use my Final Smash...but I guess you took care of it." She said.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Hades yelled. "I HATE YOU KEYBLADE WEILDERS!" He yelled.

"I guess I don't need to head back then?" Pit asked.

"...You were running back, were you Pit?" Palutena asked.

"Can you blame an angel for being worried?" Pit asked.

"Good point." Palutena nodded, then seeing Xarina walking in the portal with Mew.

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black and White)**

"Whoa...I thought Roxas told me this place was a mess." Xarina said. Nimbasa City looked like it was never destroyed.

As she and Mew walked around, looking for several Heartless, they were noticing Pokemon trainers training their Pokemon.

"BEAUTIFLY! USE SILVER WIND!" A trainer yelled.

"BRAIXEN! DODGE IT AND USE FLAMETHROWER!" Another yelled.

"What the heck?" Xarina wondered and then noticed a shop as they went in...and a few minutes later, they came out with a book that said "All About Pokemon".

"Mew?" Mew looked at it curiously.

"We might have to look at this when we get back home." Xarina said as Mew nodded in agreement. "Now, let's take out some Heartless."

_Several Heartless taken out later..._

Xarina put her Keyblade away and smiled. "Let's go home."

"Mew." Mew nodded, and as they walked...they noticed a flute on the ground.

"Hello, what's this?" Xarina asked as she picked it up and looked at it. "Hmm...it's some sort of flute." She said.

"Mew? Mew mew?"

"Want me to try and play it?"

"Mew." It nodded.

"Alright." Xarina said and put the flute to her mouth...and as if right on instinct, she started to play it...more specifically, Meloetta's song.

"Mew!" Mew exclaimed and transformed into Meloetta. "Meloetta..." It said in fascination and closed her eyes, starting to sing along.

While Xarina was playing it, a flashback appeared as way back then, on Destiny Islands, A young Sabrina was playing a flute around a campfire as a young Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and a very little Tidus were listening to her play it.

After she was done, she looked at it. "What was that all about?" She wondered. "It's like I instantly knew how to play...but...I never played a flute."

"Meloetta..." Meloetta said.

"You're right, I should show Roxas and Axel this." She smiled and walked in the portal.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Good grief..." Roxas muttered. "I now know how Xarina felt."

"Trust me, they're not easy." Axel said and then seeing Xarina coming in with Mew still as Meloetta as she sat down. "So...how was your mission?"

"Fine." Xarina said and pulled the flute out of her pocket. "I found this in Unova and Mew decided to sing along to it."

"You know how to play a flute?" Roxas asked.

"Apparently." Xarina said. "And Mew sang along to it."

"Meloetta!" Meloetta smiled.

"Well let's hear it." Axel said.

Xarina nodded and then started to play it, and then Meloetta sang along with it again.

Down below, Hayner, Pence and Olette were just chatting things up. "Do you hear something?" Hayner asked.

"Up there!" Olette exclaimed, pointing up as they looked up, and they closed their eyes, listening to Meloetta and the song.

Once Xarina was done, Roxas and Axel looked at her in amazement. "That...was beautiful." Axel said.

"Y-yeah...what Axel said." Roxas said.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Hayner yelled, as they looked down to see the three of them cheering for Xarina, as she giggled and waved, and then she sighed.

"If only Xion was here to listen to it." She sighed.

"When she comes back, you should definitely play it for her." Axel said.

"Yeah." Xarina smiled.  
===================================================================================================

**Sometimes, when you had a long and depressing day, you just feel like doing a short chapter, y'know?**


	23. The Only Solution

**Day 257**  
**Training**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Mew, I was thinking..." Xarina said.

"Mew?"

"You know how we saw those trainers training their Pokemon in Unova last time we were there?"

"Mew." Mew nodded.

"I was thinking...why don't we do that ourselves in the training area?"

"Mew! Mew mew!" Mew happily agreed.

"Alright, let's do it."

In the training area, a Dusk was standing in the middle. "You sure you're okay with this?" She asked, as the Dusk nodded. "Alright." She took out the book and looked at the very first Pokemon. "Alright, transform into Bulbasaur."

**Battle! Trainer (Pokemon X and Y)**

"Mew." Mew nodded and transformed into Bulbasaur. "Bulba!"

Xarina looked in the book. "Alright, try Vine Whip."

Vines came out of Bulbasaur as they started to slap the Dusk, then it picked it up and tossed it up in the air. "Alright, try Solarbeam!"

"Bulba..." The bulb started to glow as he aimed at the Dusk. "SAAAAAAAAAAAUR!" It unleashed the Solarbeam on the Dusk.

Xarina looked at the other moves Bulbasaur could learn. "Alright, use Bullet Seed and then use Razor Leaf!"

The Dusk was hit by Bullet Seed and then got hit by razor sharp leaves. "Heh...this is going good." She smiled. "I wonder...how many Pokemon are there?" She wondered as she went to the back of the book and...if she had a heart, she'd be having a heart attack right about now. "719?!" She screamed. "Well, I'm going to be in here for a while..."

_A few minutes later..._

"PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT!" Xarina yelled.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, using Thunderbolt on the Dusk.

"Now use Electro Ball!"

An electric ball formed on Pikachu's tail and then threw it right towards the Dusk. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail went iron as he ran towards the Dusk and whacked it with the tail. "Finish it off with Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu jumped back and started running, electricity surrounding Pikachu. "Pika pika pika PIKA PIKA PIKA... PIKA!" It yelled, slamming right into the Dusk.

_Several MORE minutes later..._

"AURA SPHERE!" Xarina yelled, not even showing a hint of exhaustion, she was having a lot of fun, watching Lucario using Aura Sphere on the same Dusk.

_An hour passing by..._

"Alright, Arceus... JUDGEMENT!"

Outside, Roxas and the others were peeking into the room, watching it all as Saix walked by. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Xarina and Mew kick butt together." Xigbar said as Saix raised an eyebrow and peeked in too.

_Eventually..._

"No known moves on Diancie?" Xarina asked and then shrugged. "Oh well." She looked at Zygarde. "Let's finish off that Dusk with Land's Wrath."

Zygarde nodded and then used Land's Wrath on the SAME Dusk...and after it was finished, the Dusk fell to the ground...and disappeared.

**Sacred Moon**

Xarina smiled and then sat down, exhausted. "Man..."

Zygarde transformed back into Mew and laid on her lap in exhaustion. "At least we know those four moves of every single Pokemon."

"Mew..." Mew said and then fell asleep.

**Day 276**  
**Disorder**

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina and Roxas were looking at the ocean together on Destiny Islands while Mew was back at the castle. A flashback appeared when Sabrina, Sora and Kairi were talking to each other a few days before the destruction of their world happen.

Roxas opened his hand, a seashell in his hand. "Xion..." Roxas muttered.

Xarina noticed something in the corner of her eye to see Xion walking on the bridge to the smaller island. "Roxas." She said, grabbing his attention as she pointed to Xion, as Roxas' eyes widened as they ran to her.

When they got to her, Xion was standing there. "Xion!" Xarina exclaimed...but when Xion took off her hood...it was...Zexion?!

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Surely...you must have known that this was going to happen." He said.

"Why would I know?" A voice asked as they turned to see Riku on top of the bridge, as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Because, in your memory, you've been to a number of worlds before you came to this one." Zexion replied...and then they started to walk around the siblings.

"And of course, in those worlds, the only beings you met were the dark kind." They both said in a creepy tone." The siblings both held their heads in pain. "That's all that's left in your heart: The darkest of memories. Your memories of home are gone...everyone."

They both fell to the ground. "That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands!" Suddenly, both of them were gone...and Xion was right there, but she was holding her head. "They're my...my...my closest friends!"

She suddenly turned into Riku as he was holding his head and crying out in pain while lying on the ground. "And who threw away those friends?" and in a split second, Riku changed into Sabrina. "Maybe it was your own actions you've forgotten."

And then Sabrina changed into Sora. "It was YOU who destroyed your home."

**Missing You**

After the random chaos happened, Xion was lying in Riku's arms. "Who am I? What am I...here for?" She asked, as Riku was looking at her and then flashing back to where he met up with Namine.

"So we meet again." Namine said.

"You made me a promise."

"I remember. It was to look after Sora and Sabrina. I'm sorry...i'm not sure I've kept that promise very well."

"Can you tell me what's happening?"

"Some of their memories are missing."

"How could that be?"

"Their memories are escaping in their memories into a third person...and now they're starting to become a part of her."

"Isn't there a way to bring back just Sora's and Sabrina's memories?"

"If they're still separate...then I think I can take out fragments of it. But if her memories and their memory fragments are completely weaved together...I would need to untangle them from each other and that would take more time. Which means it would take even longer before they can wake up again...and DiZ wouldn't tolerate that."

"So what can you do?"

"If I just jump in and rearrange her memory...then they might wake up only to find out no one remembers them anymore. That's a risk I just can't take. It's too late either way. Their awakening has already been delayed. Sora's Nobody...and Sabrina's Nobody...and the one that's absorbing their memories...none of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own people. Unfortunately...the only real solution...is for the three of them to go away."

She sighed and then continued. "Did you know her face was blank at first? But now, there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that she has entered their memories. Their memories, their Nobody's memories, and her memories... They're all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one...i'm afraid there's no other way."

"All right..." Riku said, and then snapping out of the past to see Roxas and Xarina running into the portal back home, then looking back at Xion.

Xion looked calm in her sleep...and then flashbacked to the sunset on Destiny Islands at the usual hangout. Roxas, Xarina, Xion were sitting on the tree and Axel was just leaning on it. "Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" Xion suddenly asked.

"Well, what do you want to do, Xion?" Axel asked.

"I want...I want to be with with you three."

"Then...come back with us." Xarina smiled at her.

"I can't...not the way I am now...but...what will it take for me to be like you?" She asked, looking at Xarina, Roxas and Axel, but none of them responded as they looked at the sunset.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"So...we went to the beach today." Xarina said, eating ice cream with Roxas and Axel.

"There was this girl who looked kind of like Xion...but we couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. We probably just imagined it." Roxas said.

"To be honest...i'm not entirely sure today's mission really happened. Feels like we just woke up from a dream or something." Xarina sighed.

"Do you remember our promise?" Roxas asked Axel. "When we agreed that our next day off, we would go to the beach? Maybe that's why... maybe we saw Xion there because we wanted her to be there."

Axel got up, sighing and then smiling. "Wanna go look for her?"

"What?" Xarina asked.

"Beginning tomorrow, let's use our spare time to find Xion."

They nodded and got up. "Sounds good, let's do that." Roxas said.

"Axel...you're a genius." Xarina said, smiling at him.

Axel blushed and just scratched his head. "Yeah...well...you know..." He said. Damnit, why did your smile make me want to blush all of a sudden? He wondered.

**Day 277**  
**Searching**

**Sacred Moon**

Xarina was playing the flute as Mew...or should I say, Meloetta was just singing along to the flute, as everyone in the room, including Saix, closed their eyes and just listened to the song, a smile forming into each and every one.

Even outside at the top of the castle, Xemnas heard it and noticed Kingdom Hearts was glowing brightly. "Kingdom Hearts likes it." He smiled, closing his eyes and listened to the song.

After the song was finished and Meloetta stopping singing, everyone...even Saix started to clap and cheer. "That was amazing!" Demyx exclaimed.

Xarina just giggled, scratching her head. "Thanks." She smiled...and then about every member excluding Roxas blushed at her smile.

"Why are your faces so red?" Roxas wondered.

"Well...I...uh..." Saix said. "I have no idea." He said and then gave them the missions.

"Take out the Crimson Pranksters in the Mushroom Kingdom." Xarina said and then her eye twitched. "DESERTERS IN THE SCARLET DEVIL MANSION, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Well, you got me tagging along." Axel said.

Roxas sweatdropped. "I'm just supposed to collect hearts in Skyworld."

"Lucky." Xarina muttered and looked at Mew who transformed back. "Let's go Mew."

"Mew." Mew nodded and went in the portal as Axel opened up a portal for Gensokyo and walked in...as Roxas went inside the portal for Skyworld.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

As soon as they entered Toad Town, there were screams. "What the heck?" Xarina asked. It was coming from the town square as they ran to take a look.

When they rounded the corner, Xarina and Mew looked on to see the Crimson Pranksters juggling poor Luigi around. "MAMA MIIIIAAAAAA! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"PUT HIM DOWN, NOW!" Daisy yelled, but they weren't listening, they just kept tossing the plumber around until Daisy had enough and kicked one of them in the shin, as the Crimson Prankster held its shin in pain, hopping up and down as Luigi landed right next to Xarina and Mew.

"Mama mia..." Luigi muttered.

"Mind if we help?" Xarina asked as Daisy nodded.

"Yeah...these two need to learn a lesson not to mess with my man..." She said, punching her palm with her fist.

Luigi got up, rubbing his head. "I guess I'll help." He said, and then seeing Mew transforming into Greninja. "Nice!"

**Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts II)**

One of the Crimson Pranksters started to breathe fire at them, but they all dodged, as it continued to do so. "Greninja, use Hydro Pump!" She ordered as Greninja nodded and used Hydro Pump on the fire breath, dousing it and then the Hydro Pump hit the face, as Xarina then used Thundaga.

Luigi jumped up to the other Crimson Prankster and punched it, then throwing a fireball to it, and then landing as Daisy jumped up and kicked it down, following by landing on the face with her feet.

The Crimson Prankster kicked Xarina away, but she recovered and used Curaga. "Water Shuriken!" She exclaimed as Greninja jumped up and threw Water Shuriken at the Crimson Prankster, as Xarina then ran towards the Crimson Prankster and used Strike Raid, and then she jumped up. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled and used Ragnarock.

The other Crimson Prankster tried to get up, but Daisy kept punching it over and over again until she got up so Luigi could have a turn as he took out an Ice Flower and then threw ice balls at it.

The first one ignited itself on fire, and spun towards them. "Use Hydro Pump again!" She ordered as Greninja used Hydro Pump, dousing the flames and drenching the Crimson Prankster. "You know what they say...water conducts electricity." She smirked. "THUNDER!" She yelled, using a nasty Thundaga on the wet Crimson Prankster.

Luigi jumped to the side and held his hands together. "You're finished!" He exclaimed as he unleashed a powerful ice blast at the Crimson Prankster, freezing it as Daisy ran towards and kicked it so hard, the ice shattered, taking the Crimson Prankster with it.

The other one fell on two knees, weakly looking at Xarina and Greninja as it feel to the ground in defeat, the heart flying off.

**Toad Town**

"Well, let's not keep Axel waiting." She said, making a portal and walking in with Greninja.

"Just who are those two?" Luigi wondered.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"BURN BABY!" Axel yelled, but the Deserters ran clear of the area, as he growled in annoyance. "What will it take to get rid of you guys?"

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor!" A voice exclaimed as Axel looked up to see tons of small meteors slamming right into the remaining Deserters.

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That made the Deserter job easier." Xarina giggled, high fiving Garchomp.

"Sure, I have a hard time, but one Draco Meteor manages to get rid of the rest of them." Axel muttered.

Xarina giggled again. "Well, at least that's done."

"By the way, I think I saw your friend Flandre."

"You have?!"

"Yeah, as soon as I walked in, I see this vampire holding this knocked out girl and tossing her into a room, and then when she flew off, I looked to see this massive lock on it."

An anime tic mark appeared on Xarina's forehead. "That was Flandre alright..." She muttered. "No matter where she goes, Remilia keeps catching her. She's not safe in Gensokyo."

"Didn't you tell Xemnas about this?"

"I did, but I think he's still considering it." Xarina muttered.

"Well come on, let's go look for Xion." Axel said, and then seeing another portal open and Roxas walked in.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were still on a mission." He said.

"So, did you find Xion?" Axel asked.

"Nope, I looked in Skyworld, Mobius, Mushroom Kingdom, Unova... I checked everywhere."

"Well, she wasn't here either." Axel said.

Xarina walked up to Roxas and whispered in his ear, as his eyes widened. "And Xemnas is still considering it...sheesh..." Roxas muttered.

"Well...let's call it a day and try to find Xion tomorrow." Axel said.

"Yeah." Xarina nodded as she opened a portal and walked in with Axel and Roxas.  
================================================================================================

**I have decided to put the Smash Tournament tomorrow...considering Smash 4 will be released in Japan tomorrow, so I thought it'd be appropriate if Roxas and Xarina participated in it.**

**Speaking of Smash, the Final Roster has been revealed.**

**Veterans: Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Falco, Jigglypuff, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, Wario, and ROB.**

**Newcomers: Bowser Jr, Dark Pit and...get ready...DUCK. HUNT. DOG. Yes... THAT DOG is in Smash Bros now.**

**And apparently, the Starting Roster is everyone who's been revealed so far, minus Lucina and Palutena...and said Veterans and Newcomers I mentioned.**


	24. The Super Smash Bros Tournament

**Day 296**  
**The Tournament**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both walked in to see everyone looking at them. "Uh...what's going on?" Xarina asked.

"The big day, that's what's going on." Xigbar said.

Xarina just tilted her head. "It's the Super Smash Brothers tournament and it's about to begin." Xigbar said, opening up a portal. "Now go!"

"Shouldn't we be having a mission instead?" Roxas asked.

"Your mission is to participate in the tournament." Saix said, pushing them in. "And we are going to watch you."

"Mew..." Mew said, looking at them getting pushed in and it just followed them in.

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They walked out of the portal to see Master Hand waiting for them. "Ah, I was wondering when you would show up."

"We signed you up for the tournament." Xigbar said. "Now go! We'll be rooting for you!"

"Is this thing on? Hello? HELLO?" Crazy Hand yelled, and then Master Hand slapped him.

"It's on...now let me do it."

"Fine..." Crazy Hand pouted.

Master Hand cleared his...um...throat? "Welcome to our fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament!" He exclaimed. "Now, there are a lot of you excited...but I have some bad news. Some of you have been cut from this tournament...and I always hate doing this, but I have to do this first. First one not being in this tournament: The Ice Climbers."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"Next...Lucas."

"Awww..." Lucas pouted.

"Ivysaur and Squirtle won't be participating in this tournament either."

"Ivy..." Ivy sighed, and then hearing Squirtle crying, as Red just sighed.

"Wolf is not participating."

"Was it because I torture the kids too much?" Wolf asked.

"Sadly, Snake won't be in this tournament."

"Mei Ling, cancel the dinner party for my victory." Snake said in his codec.

"Mewtwo, Roy, Young Link, and Pichu are cut as well."

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!" Roy yelled.

"Wait, why isn't Dr. Mario cut?" Young Link wondered.

**Road to a Hero (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"And now...it's time to introduce the Veterans for this tournament." Master Hand said. "In the Mario universe, we have Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Dr. Mario."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Roy yelled. "HE MAKES A RETURN BUT I DON'T?!"

"Representing the Donkey Kong franchise... Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!" The two apes cheered and high fived each other. "Representing the Zelda universe, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf and Toon Link."

"Heh." Ganondorf smirked. "I knew I'd make a return."

"Can someone explain to me why I'm seeing two Zeldas at the moment?" Toon Link asked.

"Representing the Metroid series...we have Samus!" Samus walked on the stage with her zero suit outfit on. "But this is different, this time... Samus has a friend." Master Hand said as Samus' armor walked on the stage. "Believe it or not, Crazy Hand programmed the armor to have a mind of its own!"

"What can I say? I'M CRAZY!" Crazy Hand laughed.

"Representing the Yoshi universe, we have Yoshi!"

"Isn't Yoshi a Mario character? Why does he have his own universe?" Toon Link asked. "CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?!"

"All the way from Dreamland, we have Kirby, King Dedede and Meta Knight!"

"Meep..." Luigi went pale. "Not again."

"In the Star Fox universe, Fox and Falco!" Wolf just booed them. "In the Pokemon series... we have Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charizard and Lucario!"

"Go get 'em Charizard." Red encouraged as Charizard nodded.

"Representing the F-Zero Universe...we have the one...the only...CAPTAIN FALCOOOOOOOOOON!" He yelled, as everyone cheered. "In the Earthbound universe, Ness!"

"GO NESS!" Lucas cheered.

"In the Fire Emblem series, we have Marth and Ike!" The two swordsman fist bumped each other. "In his own series, we have... Mr. Game and Watch!"

"Beep?" Game and Watch asked, pointing to himself.

"In the Kid Icarus franchise, we have Pit!" Everyone cheered again. "In the Warioware universe... Wario!" The bad guys cheered...but the good guys just booed him off the stage.

"Tough crowd..." Crazy Hand muttered.

"In the Pikmin universe...Olimar!" The Pikmin cheered. "The robot himself... ROB!" ROB just blinked, not sure if he should be surprised or happy. "And finally... the speed demon coming from the Sonic universe... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic smirked. "About time."

"And now...the moment you have been waiting for... the Newcomers! Representing the Mario universe... we have Rosalina and Bowser Jr!"

"My own son is fighting!" Bowser fist pumped. "I am so proud."

"Representing the Pokemon universe, Greninja!" Greninja didn't say a word. "In the Fire Emblem series, we have Lucina and Robin!"

"Sure, they get in...but I don't...I see how it is." Roy muttered.

"In the Kid Icarus series... Palutena and Dark Pit!"

"WHAT?!" Pit yelled. "Palutena, I can understand but...WHY PITTOO?!"

Dark Pit chuckled. "So I can wipe the floor with you."

"Representing their own universe... Mii Fighters!"

"Mii who?" Roy asked. "I never seen them around..."

"Representing the Animal Crossing series... Villager!" Everyone seemed to cringe when Villager was announced. "Representing the Boxing Ring... Little Mac!" Little Mac raised his fists proudly. "Coming from all the way from the Wii Fit world... Wii Fit Trainer!" Wii Fit Trainer just waved. "Coming from all the way from the shooting range... DUCK HUNT DOG!"

"Woof!" Duck Hunt Dog barked...and then everyone glared at him, causing him to cringe at this.

"From the Xenoblade series... it's... SHULK!" Small cheers. "The most requested character of all time...coming from Dr. Light's own lab... MEGA MAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Every single person screamed loudly for Mega Man. "Coming from Pac-World... It's Pac-Man!" Pac-Man just kept on smiling. "And finally...coming from the World That Never Was...from the Kingdom Hearts series... Roxas and Xarina!" The Organization cheered.

"Well then..." Xarina said. "This is quite the tournament."

"As always, this will be a one stock only match with every single item, Assist Trophy and Pokemon and it will get lower as the tournament keeps going. However, the remaining two will go head to head in Final Destination with NO items. And our last tournament's champion is Link! Will he be crowned champion for a second time? We shall see! Now...everyone who has been announced... get ready because this tournament is going to be epic!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Oh boy...this is going to get intense..." Xarina muttered.

"You'll do fine...trust me." Axel smiled at them.

Roxas sighed. "This is going to get really interesting."

"And now...let's get this tournament started!" Master Hand exclaimed as the roster was already set as they looked to see what was going on. Xarina was the very first one going against Zelda... and Roxas was dead last going against Pikachu.

"Good luck." Roxas said.

"Right." Xarina said as she and Zelda were teleported to Skyloft.

"Don't hold anything back." Zelda said.

Xarina summoned her Keyblade. "Oh trust me, I won't."

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

**Ballad of the Goddess (The Legend of Zelda: Skyworld Sword)**

Xarina and Zelda both looked at each other and they both ran forward, and then Xarina slashed Zelda, but she jumped back and used Din's Fire, but Xarina used Reflega to counter it, as it hit Zelda back.

Zelda growled under her breath as she used Farore's Wind to teleport and when she appeared behind Xarina and kicked her away, then using Din's Fire again before Xarina had a chance to counter it.

Xarina got up and noticed a Bombchu next to her. "I wonder..." She said and then used Thundaga on Zelda, as she yelled in pain as she picked up the Bombchu and threw it towards Zelda.

So that was your strategy, huh? Zelda thought as she used Farore's Wind to escape the Bombchu and reappeared in front of Xarina and punched her right in the gut, and then kicked her to the side, then using Din's Fire on her.

Xarina got up, and then was about to use Curaga on her, but Zelda appeared behind her and kicked her away. Xarina Aerial Recovered and used Thundaga again, and then when she landed, she ran towards Zelda and used Zantetsuken, launching her away...and out of bounds.

"The winner is, Xarina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

Xarina smiled as she was sent back. "Xarina, that was amazing!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Thanks, bro." Xarina smiled and then Mew tackled her into a hug. "Hey Mew!"

"Mew was watching you fight...hoping you would win." Luxord told her.

Eventually, Roxas was up, looking at his opponent. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, wishing him luck with a smile.

"Yeah...uh...you too." He said as they were both gone, ending up in Lumiose City.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

**Battle! Trainer (Pokemon X and Y)**

Roxas ran towards Pikachu and slashed him, but he quickly jumped to the side and then ran towards Roxas and rammed into him, making him wince and back up a few feet. "Pika...CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he was using Thunderbolt.

Roxas yelled in pain and just glared at Pikachu. "You're not so cute anymore." He said, using Triple Firaga to Pikachu's face, and then running over to use Aerial Slam, but as he was about to slash Pikachu down, Pikachu retaliated with an Electro Ball.

"D-damned...Pokemon..." Roxas growled under his breath and noticed a Master Ball near him. "I wonder..." He said as he picked it up and threw it, and Deoxys came flying out.

Pikachu ran towards Roxas after the ball was thrown as he jumped up to use Iron Tail, but Roxas used Strike Raid on the little mouse, causing Pikachu to yell in pain...and then Deoxys used Hyper Beam on poor Pikachu, causing him to go flying away.

"The winner is, Roxas!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Geez...that freaking mouse packs a punch." Roxas muttered.

"Well, just be glad its Pikachu and not someone else like Greninja." Luxord said.

Xarina looked up at the roster. "Geez...that's insane..."

Roxas looked at it and sweatdropped. "Captain Falcon and Little Mac are going against each other soon. I wonder who's stronger."

Xarina looked at her next match...it was against Ike... and Roxas was going against Mega Man. "So uh...who did those two go against?" Xarina asked.

"Ike went against Jigglypuff...and Mega Man went against Dr. Mario." Saix told him.

Before Xarina could say something, she was teleported to the Fire Emblem Coliseum, where Ike was waiting for her. "Prepare yourself..." Ike said, picking his sword up that had already stabbed the ground.

Xarina summoned her Keyblade. "Bring it."

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

**Fire Emblem (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

Xarina ran towards Ike, but Ike didn't move at all, as she slashed him several times and even though he was receiving pain, he was taking it like a man and then punched Xarina away. "Hmph..."

"Wh-what...how are you...?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Ike told her as he gripped Ragnell. "Now it's my turn." He said and then slashed her before she could even have a chance to block it, as his slashes were much more heavier and then he slashed her upwards. "AETHER!" He yelled.

Xarina fell to the ground and then got up. "I'm not...giving up." She said and then ran towards Ike, slashing him but Ike blocked the attack.

"You're open." He calmly said and counter attacked, making her cry in pain as he kicked her away and then he walked up to her as she was down on the ground, Ike raising his sword up, flames coming out of the sword.

Xarina looked at her hand to her glove ripped open, the Fairy Tail mark shining in her eyes. "No...I can't give up now." She said and then used Thundaga, much to Ike's surprise as he winced in pain and then Xarina used Ars Arcanum.

"Where did that strength come from?" Ike wondered, glaring at Xarina.

"One should know...to never underestimate a Keyblade Weilder."

"Then give me your best shot." Ike said as he ran towards Xarina and slashed her, but Xarina jumped back and used Aerial Slam on the guy, and while she was in the air, she noticed a Smash Ball floating towards them as she pointed her Keyblade at the Smash Ball and used Firaga, breaking it.

Ike got up, his eyes widening at Xarina. "YOU'RE DONE!" Xarina yelled, the Oblivion appearing in her other hand and slashing Ike over and over again and then jumped back to fire a huge beam of light, launching Ike away.

"The winner is... Xarina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"So your Limit Break is also your Final Smash...who knew?" Xigbar asked.

"It is quite interesting." Xaldin replied.

"Hey." A voice said as Xarina turned to see Ike walking up to her. "I don't know how you did it...but that was a good fight." He said.

"Yeah." Xarina said, as they shook on it.

A few minutes later, it was Roxas' turn...and Little Mac beat the living hell out of Captain Falcon.

Roxas appeared at Dr. Wily's castle... as Mega Man teleported on the stage too. "You ready?" Mega Man asked.

"Yep." Roxas nodded.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

**Dr. Wily's Castle (Mega Man 2)**

Roxas ran towards Mega Man, who was throwing Metal Blades at him, but Roxas used Reflega on them, but Mega Man slid right under them and used an uppercut on him, followed by firing buster shots at him.

"FIRE!" Roxas yelled, using Triple Firaga, but Mega Man jumped out of the way and slashed him using Flame Sword, and then he fired a Crash Bomb on Roxas, causing it to explode a few seconds later.

Roxas noticed an X Bomb near him as he picked it up and threw it to Mega Man, and then it exploded once it hit the ground. "Why you..." Mega Man growled and then noticed an Assist Trophy near him as he dived to pick it up, and then Elec Man came out and kept frying Roxas with electricity.

"FREEZE!" Roxas yelled, using Blizzaga Pursuit on Mega Man, but he used the Leaf Shield to block it and then threw another Metal Blade at him, and then noticed a flash as he looked up to see the Smash Ball floating around.

Roxas noticed this as he jumped up and used Firaga on the Smash Ball as it hit...but it didn't break it as Mega Man jumped up and slashed it with Flame Sword...and then it broke.

"I gotta end this quick!" Roxas exclaimed and used Strike Raid, but Mega Man jumped out of the way and fired a Black Hole towards Roxas as he was sucked into it.

Roxas looked around. "Where am I?" He asked, and then noticed Mega Man in front of him...but he wasn't alone. MegamanEXE, X, Starforce and Volnutt were with him, and then their busters were fully charged as they fired their lasers at Roxas...hitting him and he was sent flying off...and out of bounds.

"The winner is... Mega Man!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

Xarina didn't say anything...she was just incredibly shocked to see what just happened to her brother, and then Roxas reappeared next to her. "Ow..." Roxas muttered.

"How come you didn't dodge?!" Xarina exclaimed. "Or duck?!"

"You'd be surprised too if you saw five robots aiming their death lasers at you." Roxas muttered. "I don't think I had time to do that since they were fully charged."

"He does have a point. You can't win all the matches, you know." Luxord said.

Xarina sighed. "Good point." She said and then growled under her breath.

"We are now into our Semi-Finals! The remaining fighters are Xarina, Link, Little Mac, and Mega Man."

"So I'm going against the champion, huh..." Xarina said, looking at Link.

"Good luck, dude! Your title depends on it!" Toon Link exclaimed, having a black eye.

Link nodded, looking at Xarina as they were teleported to Gerudo Valley. "Show me what you got." He said.

Xarina nodded, summoning her Keyblade.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

**Gerudo Valley (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Both Xarina and Link both ran and they slashed, but they clashed right at the bridge as they kept slashing each other, not showing any signs of open areas.

Then, Xarina jumped back and used Firaga, but Link used his shield to block it, as Xarina then slashed him, but he blocked with his sword again. However, Xarina used Aerial Slam on him and then used Strike Raid when she slashed him down.

Link quickly got up and threw his boomerang at Xarina, knocking her several feet as he pulled out a bomb and threw it towards her, but she used Reflega on it, causing Link to jump back from the explosion as he fired arrows right through the smoke, but she blocked every one and ran right towards Link, but when she got close, he used the Hookshot to pull her in and then tossed her to the side where he then jumped up to slash her away.

Xarina got up and used Blizzaga, but Link blocked it with his shield, throwing his boomerang at Xarina, but she dodged and used Thundaga on him, but he jumped back to avoid it. "I know your every move."

"What? How do you know?"

"When you were battling Zelda and Ike...I was studying your moves, calculating your movement so I know what I would be up against if I ever had the chance to battle you...and look where we are now."

Xarina growled under her breath and used Sonic Blade on him, but Link jumped back before the blade could connect. "I know about that mark of yours, how you suddenly were able to take out Ike just like that."

"How do you know?"

"I did research after my battle with Pit, I asked ROB if he could see what that mark was all about when you were watching Roxas going against Mega Man. He analyzed it and told me everything I needed to know."

"That's lazy..."

"That's called using your resources since we can't use the main computer during a tournament." Link said and then slashed her several times, but she blocked every slash. "You are an amazing fighter." Link told her. "But...i'm afraid this battle is over."

"I highly doubt it!" Xarina exclaimed, using Eruption on him, much to Link's surprise as he was blasted several feet, but he immediately recovered as Xarina ran towards him and slashed, but he grabbed her with the Hookshot.

"Sometimes...you just have to accept defeat." Link told him. "You can't always win...because if you keep going while your opponent has the upper hand..." He threw her up in the air and jumped up. "You might lose more...than just a fight." This caused Xarina's eyes to widen as Link was about to unleash his Spin Attack.

"No..." She clenched her fists. "There's no way IN HELL I'LL LOSE!" She yelled as she quickly counter attacked while in the air, much to Link's shock as Xarina used Ars Arcanum while in the air and sent Link away. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled, using Ragnarock.

Link's eyes widened as he was in the air, and then sighed. "Well...I guess that's it then..." He said. "Just remember my advice." He said and then the Ragnarock connected to him, as he was sent flying out of bounds.

"The winner is...XARINA!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Well...I thought you'd actually lose that." Axel said, sighing with relief.

A few minutes later, they watched Little Mac use his one hit KO Uppercut on Mega Man. "The winner is...LITTLE MAC!"

Link walked up to Xarina. "Just what goes on in your head whenever you look at that mark?"

"Whenever I look at it...something tells me to never give up...no matter how hard and difficult it might be." Xarina explained.

"I see." Link said and then put his hand on her shoulder. "Be cautious with Little Mac...he's stronger than Captain Falcon. Whatever you do...don't let your guard down and fight as hard as you can." He said as Xarina nodded.

"And now...the moment you've all been waiting for... THE GRAND FINALS!" Master Hand exclaimed. "Xarina vs Little Mac at Final Destination with no items! Good luck to the both of you!"

Both of them were teleported to Final Destination, none of them saying a word as they got in their battle positions. "THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

**Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Xarina ran towards Little Mac and barely avoided Little Mac's punches as she dodged every single punch and then used Firaga at his face, but Little Mac shrugged it off and used an uppercut on her, knocking her up in the air as he jumped up to punch her...but he missed.

He missed? Xarina thought. Wait...I noticed Little Mac always staying on the ground whenever I watched him fight...never in the air... and since he missed while in the air... he's pathetic in the air but a terror on the ground. She smirked.

Xarina Aerial Recovered and then used Thundaga on Little Mac, and when she landed, she used Aerial Slam on him, then Strike Raid.

Little Mac got up and charged up a punch and then unleashed it, but Xarina jumped up in the air and used Ars Arcanum on him, and then dodging an uppercut from him...and then he smirked. "Enough fooling around." Little Mac said, running right towards her, pulling his arm back.

The One Hit KO uppercut...I gotta do something quick... She thought and then an idea popped in her head. "GRAVIGA!" She yelled, as Little Mac just fell to the ground from the heavy gravity.

Xarina grabbed Little Mac and tossed him up in the air, and then jumping up, as Little Mac tried to punch her, but it was a clumsy one as Xarina slashed him down, and when she landed, she used Eruption to blast him away.

Little Mac tried to recover...but it didn't do any good as he fell out of the stage.

"The winner and CHAMPION OF THE SUPER SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT...IS XARINA!" Master Hand yelled.

**Ballad of the Goddess**

Xarina was teleported back, and everyone was just cheering her on. "We have a new champion! Link has passed the torch to Xarina and she is our new current champion of our tournament!"

"I should've won that tournament..." Jr pouted.

Bowser patted his son on the shoulder. "There there Jr... it's okay." He smiled. "You're now a part of the Smash Brothers family and we can totally cause trouble together."

"Yeah!" Jr exclaimed, high fiving his father.

"Well, I guess that's that then." Pit said.

Dark Pit grumbled to himself and walked away. "What are you grumbling about?" Pit asked.

"Seeing that I have to deal with you and Palutena every day in this mansion is going to be one huge nightmare for me." He muttered and walked away.

"He'll be fine." Palutena smiled.

"How in the world did she know my weakness just like that?" Little Mac wondered.

"You got too excited to becoming the champion...you jumped up in the air by accident...and that's how Xarina figured it out." Link replied.

Little Mac facepalmed. "So much for that..."

Axel made a portal back home as the Organization members walked in, still cheering on Xarina.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"I wish Xion saw that..." Roxas sighed. "But we still can't find her."

"Are you sure you've been to every place?" Axel asked.

"We've been to all the worlds we know how to get to." Roxas replied. "Hmm, the only place we haven't been to is at Castle Oblivion." He said, causing Axel's eyes to widen.

"There's nothing there..." Axel said.

"But Xion might be there." Xarina told him as she was petting Mew.

Axel sighed. "Apparently...Xion comes from Castle Oblivion."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"That's probably why she asked about that place." Axel muttered.

"I had no idea..." Roxas said.

"Me neither...I only found out a little while ago." Axel told them.

"Well...I think we need to go there." Xarina said.

"Well not right now..." Axel said and looked at her. "I bet a certain champion is exhausted from all of that."

Xarina sighed. "Yeah...you're right." She nodded. "I guess tomorrow then."  
==============================================================================================

**Well, since Smash Bros 4 was released in Japan today, I thought it'd be fitting to do a chapter on it with all the characters confirmed for it.**


	25. The Imposter Spotted

**Day 297**  
**Contact**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"The imposter has been spotted at Castle Oblivion." Saix told Axel.

"We're going with him." Xarina said.

Saix looked at Xarina and Roxas with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think that'd be a wise idea..."

"Oh quit being such a worry wart." Axel said. "I'll look after them."

Saix sighed. Why did he even bother? "Go." He said, as Axel nodded, opening up a portal as they walked in with Mew following them.

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, this is Castle Oblivion..." Xarina said as they walked around.

"Looks pretty interesting." Roxas said and then suddenly, they both winced and held their heads in pain.

"Guys?!" Axel exclaimed as Mew flew right next to Xarina.

"We're...fine..." Xarina said. "My...head..."

Roxas didn't say anything, he was just crying out in pain. "Easy you guys! Let's retreat for now and-" Axel tried to say.

"No...we have to find...Xion." Roxas said...but they both collapsed on the ground.

"Ah geez..." Axel said, picking up Roxas as Mew transformed into Lucario and picked up Xarina as Axel made a portal as they walked right through it.

Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that. Riku's voice echoed.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"RIKU!" Xarina yelled as she got up while Roxas just rubbed his head, they looked to see Axel and Mew looking very worried at them.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked.

"What...happened to us?" Roxas asked.

"You collapsed just as you entered the castle doors. Don't you remember?"

"I only remember going inside..." Xarina said.

"Just take it easy for now." Axel advised.

"We're fine. Let's go back to Castle Oblivion." Xarina said.

"Mew! Mew mew mew!" Mew protested.

"Mew's right...you shouldn't push yourself." Axel said, and noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" He asked.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

What they saw in front of them was two hooded figures. One of them had part of their face showing while the other was just total darkness in there. "Xion?!" Roxas asked.

Xion looked at them, but just turned around and made a portal and walked in. "Xion, wait!" Xarina exclaimed as they both ran towards her, but the other figure just got in the way. "Out of the way!" She ordered, but the figure just casually walked away.

"HEY!" Roxas yelled as they chased after it.

"Guys, wait!" Axel exclaimed as he and Mew followed them.

_Some chasing later..._

The imposter casually walked to a dead end as Roxas and Xarina were gaining up on them, but when they got there...a portal closed as Axel and Mew caught up to them. "I thought the imposter was sighted in Castle Oblivion." Axel said.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Xion..." It was all Roxas could say right now.

"No way that was Xion." Axel told him.

"The one who ran away first was Xion." Xarina said. "But...why run?"

A little far away, Xion was looking at them as the imposter was next to her, taking off the hood, revealing to be Riku. "You want to go back?" He asked.

**Day 298**  
**Fracture**

**Sacred Moon**

"Xion has betrayed us." Saix said.

"What?! That can't be true!" Xarina exclaimed.

"What else is there to say? She's been with that imposter." Saix said as he just walked away. "Oh, and eliminate the imposter in Twilight Town...it has been spotted there."

Xarina clenched her fists in anger, glaring at Saix. "Damn you."

Roxas sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on..." He said, opening a portal.

"Yeah..." Xarina nodded and walked in with Roxas, Mew following. However, Axel just wasn't so sure about this as he was leaning on the window, having a worried look.

**Lazy Afternoons**

Once they walked out, Roxas sighed. "That was totally Xion we saw yesterday...right?"

"Yeah." Xarina nodded. "This doesn't make sense though..."

"Mew..." Mew said and then noticed a figure on a rooftop. "MEW!" It exclaimed, and then pointing on the rooftop.

**Tension Rising**

"Hey...that's..." Xarina said and then clenched her fists. "The imposter."

"Let's take him out." Roxas said.

_Tons of running, Firagas, Blizzaga Pursuits and Flamethrowers from a Typhlosion later..._

The figure reached a dead end after barely avoiding a Flamethrower as Roxas, Xarina and Typlosion caught up to her. "We have you now." Xarina said.

"Ty..." Typlosion said, ready to use Flamethrower again, but the figure took off the hood, revealing to be Xion.

"Xion?!" Xarina exclaimed in shock.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Uh..." Roxas said but quickly snapped out of it. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

"You have? Sorry."

"Let's go home." Xarina said. "If you come back voluntarily, Saix will let all of this drop, he has to." She said. Unknown to them, Axel was leaning on a wall, listening to everything.

Xion looked down to the ground. "We don't care what he said to you... we'll be there. We'll make sure-" Xion took a step back, much to their confusion.

"I really can't." Xion said.

"Why not?" Roxas asked. "Come on!" He reached for her.

Xion tried to run off. "Wait!" Xarina exclaimed and grabbed her arm...but a few seconds later, she summoned her Keyblade as Xarina's eyes widened as she backed up, Xion pointing her Keyblade at them.

"Ty..." Typhlosion said, confused from all of this.

Suddenly, a chakram came roaring straight for Xion, but she quickly blocked it. "Well hello there, Xion."

"Axel?" Xarina asked.

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Xion ran straight for Axel and slashed him, but he ducked and summoned his chakram and they started to fight each other.

Roxas, Xarina and Typhlosion were just watching the two, trying to stop them from fighting...but it wasn't any good. "STOP!" Xarina screamed as Xion turned to her, and then Axel karate chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out as he picked her up and going in a portal while looking at the three of them.

"What just...happened?" Roxas asked.

**Day 299**  
**Sora and Sabrina**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You're sure things are better this way?" Axel asked.

"I never expected you to question it." Saix replied. "If you could save one of them...why would you choose the puppet?" Axel tried to say something, but he couldn't. "Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one?"

Axel still didn't say anything, he just growled under his breath. "Things are finally right again. Of course we're better off this way. Xemnas is exasperated from all the fixing we've had to do." He looked at Axel. "We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line...Lea."

_Meanwhile..._

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

At Where Nothing Gathers, Roxas and Xarina were looking at Xemnas. "We need to know." Xarina said.

"About what?" Xemnas asked.

"Xion. Tell us what happened to her." Roxas replied.

"Xion is a valued member of the Organization, but she needs her rest. So worry not." Roxas and Xarina gasped, flashing back to where Xarina and Roxas were talking with Xemnas in the Corridor of Darkness. "Sora." He told Roxas and looked at Xarina. "Sabrina." He said to Xarina and then walked away from them.

"Sora..." Roxas said.

"Sabrina..." Xarina said.

"Heh..." Xemnas smirked.

"Who's Sora and Sabrina?" Roxas asked.

"The connection." He replied.

"Connection?" Xarina asked.

"They are what makes you two and Xion a part of each other's lives." Xemnas replied. "And the reason I placed Xion among our number. If you want her to stay that way, I must insist you get your mind off of these needless distractions. I will have Xion return to her duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours."

"Understood." Xarina nodded as both of them sighed and walked out of Where Nothing Gathers, as Axel walked by.

"Hey, you two." He waved, but they didn't wave back, they just walked away without saying a word to him. "Huh...that was weird."

When they got to the Gray Room, they looked at their mission. "Ugh...Shadow Globs at Mobius." Xarina muttered as they walked in the portal with Roxas and Mew.

Saix looked at them walking in, and then making a portal for Where Nothing Gathers.

**Organization XIII**

"Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Xion, Roxas and Xarina?" Saix asked.

"I will admit, Xion has strayed from our original designs. However, we are also seeing an interesting side effect." Xemnas replied.

"Really?"

"The Keys. Xion was affected by Roxas and Xarina, just as we had anticipated. This was indeed what we had hoped to achieve... but then, through the both of them, Sora and Sabrina themselves began to shape 'it' into 'her', giving Xion a sense of identity. Our plan seemed like a failure at this point...but then it occurred to me. Xion is keeping Sora's and Sabrina's memories trapped by claiming them as her own."

He continued. "Keeping her close to Roxas and Xarina will ultimately prevent Sora and Sabrina from ever waking."

"I see, and what of the imposter?"

"See that he stays away from Roxas and Xarina. He is merely an impurity that would make Xion's existence incomplete."

"Then we shall return to our original plan." Saix smirked.

Meanwhile, Riku was on top of Memory Skyscraper, folding his arms and looking at The Castle That Never Was.

In Xion's room, she was in a fetal position and sighing. "What am I supposed to do, Riku?" She wondered.  
==================================================================================================

**So...what's new with you guys?**


	26. Revival of a Beast

**Day 300**  
**Shutdown**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Roxas." Saix said, walking up to him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You and your sister are to go to Mobius to eliminate a Phantomtail."

"Alright."

Saix looked around the room. "Speaking of your sister, where is she?"

"I dunno." Roxas shrugged, looking at Axel. "Do you know?"

"Not really." Axel shrugged.

_Meanwhile..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"This totally sucks..." Xarina muttered, just sighing while sitting on a bench.

"You're telling me." Natsu said, sitting next to her. "I dunno why this Xemnas guy is insisting both you and your brother to not be distracted, the way I'm seeing this is that he doesn't want you to interact with your friends. That's totally stupid."

"Yeah!" Happy exclaimed. "Friends make everything better!"

"Tell this Xemnas guy that he is not WORTHY OF BEING A MAN IF HE TELLS YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T HANG OUT WITH AXEL AND XION!" Elfman yelled.

Lucy sighed. "Well, I think you should just let your heart decide. Should you hang out with them or not." She smiled.

"If it was that easy..." Xarina muttered quietly.

"Lucy is right. If you can't decide what to do...let your heart decide for you." Erza said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"We're your friends...no...family." Makarov said. "Should you ever feel the need to come here for advice, or just want to hang out..."

"Or running away from that Xemnas creep." Natsu added.

"You're welcome here anytime." Makarov smiled.

"Thanks guys." Xarina smiled, hugging them all and then making a portal. "Thanks for cheering me up." She said and then walked in, then closing it.

"I want to know how she does that portal trick." Natsu said, extending his arm. "I SUMMON YOU, PORTAL!" He yelled...but nothing.

"Natsu...I don't think you'll be able to do it." Happy said.

"Can't blame a Dragon Slayer for trying, right?" Natsu chuckled. "Seriously though, how does she do that?"

**Sacred Moon**

Xarina walked back in. "There you are." Saix said, "Roxas is already in Mobius looking for a Phantomtail. Go after it." He ordered.

"Alright..." Xarina said, making a portal and then she walked in, Mew following her.

"Wait, how come Mew didn't follow her wherever the heck Xarina went?" Demyx wondered.

"Mew slept in." Axel replied.

"Ah."

**Welcome to Station Square (Sonic Adventure/DX Director's Cut)**

Xarina opened the portal with Mew as they noticed Roxas near a wall, watching Eggman commanding the two little robots to dig. "Roxas?"

Roxas turned to her. "Where've you been?"

"Magnolia." She replied and told him what she was doing over there.

Roxas sweatdropped. "That buff guy said that?"

"Yep..." Xarina said and then sighed. "Sometimes, I just wonder about him." She said and then looked over the wall. "So, that fat guy is still ordering those robots around?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Eggman yelled. "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET THAT DAMNED CONCH?!"

"Well, if you were patient, we'd be able to find it! Just be patient!" Cubot advised.

"PATIENT?! I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE TRYING TO FIND THAT STUPID THING! I NEED THAT CONCH TO MAKE THE DEADLY SIX FOLLOW ME SO I CAN FINALLY DEFEAT THAT MEDDLING HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled.

"Oh! I found something!" Orbot exclaimed.

"What is it? Is it the conch?"

Orbot opened up a chest...and then a Phantomtail popped up. "Congratluations! You found a Heartless!" Cubot exclaimed in delight.

"Welp, let's bail." Orbot said as they all ran off.

"HEY PHANTOM WEIRDO! OVER HERE!" Xarina called out to it as Phantomtail turned around to glare at them.

"That got its attention." Roxas said, summoning his Keyblade.

"Mew, let's do it dragon vs dragon." Xarina smirked as Mew nodded, transforming into Hydreigon.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Phantomtail flew right towards them while breathing fire at them. "Dragon Breath!" Xarina ordered as Hydreigon used Dragon Breath at the fire, making an explosion in the process as Xarina and Roxas ran towards the smoke and slashed the head, but when they hit the head, it teleported and whacked Hydreigon from its tail.

"It can teleport?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I wonder..." Xarina said, using Thundaga on the Phantomtail's tail, as it yelled in pain, and then she used Strike Raid on the head, but when it hit the head, it teleported and breathed fire at Roxas, making him yell in pain. "I see, hitting the head makes it teleport somewhere, but hitting it somewhere else besides the head doesn't make it teleport."

Roxas used Curaga. "So if we don't hit the head..."

"It doesn't teleport and it makes the fight much easier." Xarina smirked. "We just found out the weakness." She high fived her brother.

The Phantomtail roared and flew towards Roxas, attempting to ram him but he jumped to the side and slashed the wing as Xarina jumped up and used Thundaga. "Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush and don't hit the head!"

Hydreigon immediately used Dragon Rush, being very careful not to hit the head as it rammed into the Heartless, and then Roxas used Blizzaga Pursuit and Xarina using Thundaga again.

The Phantomtail quickly retaliated by ramming right into Xarina, and then whacking her with the tail. "You son of a..." Xarina winced and used Curaga, then using Blizzaga Pursuit, but Phantomtail lowered its head so it could hit the head, and then it teleported behind Xarina and breathed fire at her from behind, making her yell in pain.

"You okay?" Roxas asked.

"No, I just got burned from a Heartless dragon, I'm NOT okay!" She exclaimed and used Curaga. "But now I am." She said. "CRUNCH!"

From behind, Hydreigon used Crunch on the Phantomtail's tail as it roared in pain as Xarina jumped up and thrusted her Keyblade down, impaling the Phantomtail as it disappeared, and a heart flew off.

**Welcome to Station Square**

"Man, that got annoying..." Xarina muttered as Hydreigon transformed back. "Well, that takes care of it." She said, opening up a portal and walking in with the others, as it closed.

"Wait, there should be Heartless for MILES here." A voice said. "That fat man's lust for that conch thingamabob and destroying the hedgehog should be calling Heartless everywhere." He growled. "Someone is destroying the Heartless! This calls for something big." He chuckled.

_Meanwhile..._

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Roxas, Xarina and Mew were looking at the sunset, who was then joined by Axel, and shortly after, Xion as they all just looked at the sunset, not saying a word.

_Meanwhile...again..._

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Oh no..." Namine said in horror.

"What has happened?" DiZ asked.

"Sora's and Sabrina's memories...i'm afraid has stopped."

"What does that mean?"

"Unless something is done, they'll never wake up from their slumber."

"The gloves must come off then."

"But..."

"Nobodies never should have existed...as I'm sure you understand, Namine."

"Yes..."

**Day 301**  
**Hanging on the Edge**

**Sacred Moon**

"There's a huge Heartless in Mobius..." Saix said. "And I need you to get rid of it."

"Alright, let's take it out then." Xarina said as Roxas nodded, opening up a portal and walking in with Mew following them.

**Welcome to Station Square**

As soon as they walked out, they looked around. "So where is that Heartless?" Xarina wondered...and then she got taken down by a certain speed demon.

"XARINA!" Roxas yelled...and then HE got taken down by a darker version of him.

"MEW!" Mew exclaimed as it flew over to the both of them.

"Ow..." Xarina muttered and then saw the blue hedgehog on top of her. "We gotta stop meeting like this..."

"Yeah." Sonic nodded and got up, helping her up.

"Can someone explain to me why the hell I ran into this boy?" Shadow asked.

"Take it easy, Shadow. They're cool." Sonic told him.

"Hmph." Shadow rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Sonic said.

"DR. EGGMAN! WE FINALLY FOUND IT!" Orbot exclaimed, catching their attention as they looked on.

"YOU FOUND THE CONCH?!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Yes!" Cubot exclaimed as Eggman picked it up.

"At long last...I CAN FINALLY GET RID OF THAT MEDDLING HEDGEHOG ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He yelled, as a dark aura surrounded him...and it was much MUCH nastier than before.

Suddenly, from the hole, dark aura shot out of the hole as it formed into a huge monstrous lizard...with a Heartless symbol on the top of the head. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Sonic yelled as Shadow's eyes were widened.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT?!" Cubot yelled.

"A Heartless version of the Final Hazard!" Eggman exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do?" Orbot asked.

"The same thing we always do." Eggman replied. "RUN FOR OUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!" He yelled as the three of them ran off.

"We destroyed that thing in space, how is it alive?!" Sonic asked.

"No idea...but it's back." Shadow said, getting in a battle position, and then seeing Mew transform into Reshiram.

"Sweet." Sonic said as Xarina and Roxas took out their Keyblades.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONES WHO'S BEEN MESSING WITH MY PLANS!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Pete right there.

"Wait, I know you..." Roxas said. "We met back at Unova!"

"You know this guy?" Sonic asked.

"Sadly, yes." Roxas sighed.

"Just you watch. The Final Hazard will destroy you all." He smirked. "For payback for all the Heartless you killed!" He exclaimed. "...And now of you'll excuse me, I'll be at a safe distance." He said and then ran off.

"You guys ready?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah, let's take it on." Sonic smirked, as the Final Hazard turned to them, roaring at them.

**Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)**

Final Hazard fired some lasers at them, but they dodged as Roxas and Xarina both ran towards the humongous lizard and slashed it several times before jumping away. "Reshiram, Flamethrower!" She ordered as Reshiram used Flamethrower at it.

Sonic quickly ran towards the Final Hazard and spin dashed it. "Chaos...SPEAR!" Shadow yelled, several spears hitting the Final Hazard.

"FIRE!" Roxas yelled, using Firaga at it, but the Final Hazard fired a small laser shot at it, making a small explosion when they made contact as Final Hazard then fired lasers at all of them.

"Ow..." Xarina winced. "Why is it always lasers?" She asked, using Curaga on all of them and then using Thundaga on it.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow yelled, and then running towards it and kicking it in the face, and then jumping back to avoid the claws.

"Reshiram...use Fire Blast!" Xarina ordered as she used Triple Firaga right when Reshiram used Fire Blast on the Heartless lizard.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Roxas yelled, using Ragnarock on Final Hazard, but it countered with several mini lasers, hitting every single one and then firing a huge laser at Roxas. "OOOOW!" He yelled and then used Curaga. "I'm guessing projectiles are out of the question."

Xarina and Sonic quickly ran towards Final Hazard and then Xarina used Ars Arcanum and Sonic spin dashing in several places and then they jumped away as Roxas and Shadow ran towards it and then Shadow using Chaos Blast and Roxas using Eruption, however, Final Hazard smacked them away with his tail before they could jump back.

"THUNDER!" Roxas yelled after getting up, and once the Thundaga hit, Final Hazard roared and then ran towards him and rammed right into him.

"Roxas!" Xarina exclaimed and cartwheeling out of the way to avoid being hit with the tail. "He's fast...but I can slow him down." She smirked. "STOPZA!"

"Now we're talking!" Sonic exclaimed, charging up a spin dash. "READY..."

"CHAOS...SPEAR!"

"GIVE US STRENGTH!" The Keyblade Weilders yelled, using Ragnarock on it and then Xarina looked at Reshiram. "FUSION FLARE!" Reshiram nodded and used Fusion Flare.

"GO!" Sonic yelled, unleashing his Spin Dash as every single attack connected to Final Hazard at the same time.

The Stopza spell deactivated as Final Hazard roared in pain and fell to the ground...but not before firing one last huge laser, but it wasn't even close to them. "Uh...?" Xarina tilted her head.

_Meanwhile..._

"QUICK! WE CAN GO IN THE EGG CARRIER TO BLAST THAT THING OUT OF THIS WORLD!" Eggman yelled, and then the mega laser went flying past the trio and then connected to the Egg Carrier...and once it hit...a flash...and the whole Egg Carrier exploded.

"Ooo, fireworks!" Cubot exclaimed.

Eggman was shocked as he just fell to his knees. "MY EGG CARRIER!"

"Welp...that happened." Orbot said.

_Back with them..._

"YOU KEYBLADE WEILDERS HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!" Pete yelled as he ran off.

**Welcome to Station Square**

"Hmph." Shadow only said as he walked away. "Good riddance to that Heartless." He said.

"Well...see you guys later." Sonic said as he ran off after Shadow.

Xarina made a portal as Mew turned back to normal. "Well, that was an interesting battle."

"I'm exhausted from that fight..." Roxas sighed.

"Same." Xarina said as they started to walk in. "As soon as I lay on the bed tonight, I'll be out for who knows how long."

"Ditto." Roxas nodded.  
====================================================================================================

**I thought about the fight with Ruler of the Sky and was thinking "Hell no, I am NOT writing about Xarina, Roxas and Mew taking on THAT Heartless!" and then I thought about Final Hazard, the final boss of Sonic Adventure 2. "Yeah, i'll have Sonic and Shadow fight with them!" and BAM! It happened! I feel proud of myself.**


	27. Getting Flandre out of There

**Day 321**  
**Waning Power**

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both had a dream... of when Riku suddenly took Sora's and Sabrina's Keyblade and Donald and Goofy sadly going with them, but Latias didn't leave them at all.

They both woke up, to discover tears on their cheeks. "Uh..." Xarina said, feeling her cheek. "What is this?"

"I dunno." Roxas shrugged.

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Guys?" Xion asked when they both walked in. "Why are your eyes red?"

"I dunno." Xarina shrugged.

"Just one weird day, I guess?" Roxas wondered.

"Mew..." Mew said, looking at the both of them with concern.

"You three." Saix walked up to them. "There is a Spiked Crawler in Unova. Take care of it."

"Got it." Roxas said, opening up a portal as the four of them went inside the portal.

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black and White)**

"Seriously, are you sure you're okay?" Xion asked with concern.

"Yeah, we're fine." Xarina smiled. "Come on, let's go find that Spiked Crawler."

"Right..." Xion said, looking at Mew who was looking at her with worry.

Suddenly, they heard screaming as they turned to the Ferris Wheel, seeing a friendly Pachirisu being attacked by a Spiked Crawler. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PACHIRISU!" The trainer screamed at it.

"HEY SPIKE BUTT!" Roxas yelled, grabbing its attention. "LEAVE THAT POKEMON ALONE!"

The Spiked Crawler turned around, going right for the four. "Nice name calling." Xarina smiled, taking out her Keyblade.

"You rubbed off on me." Roxas chuckled, seeing Mew transforming into Rhydon as Xion took out her Keyblade.

**Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"RHYDON, STONE EDGE!" Xarina ordered as she used Firaga on the Spiked Crawler, as Rhydon nodded and used Stone Edge on the Heartless.

"FREEZE!" Roxas and Xion yelled at the Heartless, and then the Spiked Crawler quickly counter attacked, spinning towards them as they all dodged.

Xion suddenly put her Keyblade behind her. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled as she immediately ran towards it and slashed right through it...immediately  
destroying it. "...Whoa...did I just...?" She wondered, and then seeing Roxas and Xarina down on the ground. "Roxas! Xarina!"

Nimbasa City

"Rhydon!" Rhydon exclaimed, immediately transforming back and looking at Xarina with concern.

"I...don't know what the heck is going on..." Xarina said. "For some odd reason...I...just run out of steam when I use this thing."

"You're not the only one..." Roxas muttered.

"You're just working too hard, that's the problem." Xion told them and then made a portal. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Xion asked, looking at them eating ice cream as if nothing has happened.

"Okay, this is weird." Xarina told her. "Usually, we do all the worrying and...now you're worrying about us."

"Can you blame me? I'm your best friend, I care about you and I worry a lot." Xion said. "So yeah, I am worrying about you guys."

Roxas chuckled. "Maybe Xion's right...I guess we do work too hard." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Xarina said, and then Mew poked her. "What is it?"

"Mew!" It pointed to her pocket. "Mew mew!" It then pointed to Xion, then transforming into Meloetta. "Meloetta!"

"Oh!" Xarina smiled and took out the flute. "I've always wanted to play this for you, but you seem to keep disappearing on us."

"Sorry." Xion said, and then smiled. "Go on and play it!"

Xarina nodded and started to play the song, as Meloetta joined in, as Xion and Roxas closed their eyes, just listening to the song. Once Xarina was done a few minutes later, she smiled at Xion.

"That...was beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks." Xarina smiled back as Roxas just smiled too.

"Meloetta!" Meloetta exclaimed in joy now that Xion has heard and loved it too.

_A little while later..._

**Sacred Moon**

"Axel!" Xion called out to him as Axel turned around.

"You need something?"

"Well, um... something's wrong with Roxas and Xarina. You don't know why, do you? They say the Keyblade wears them out whenever they use it. And then today, I was fighting the same way they do."

"You would know more about them than I do by now."

"What do you mean?"

Axel sighed. "Well, what do you think, Xion?"

"I'm not sure."

"Not sure, huh? Is that because you're a puppet?" Xion looked at him in surprise. "You do know that. You're a replica whose original purpose was to copy their powers. So if you see them getting weaker while you're getting stronger. It could be because you're robbing them of their powers more than you oughta be."

Xion sighed. "What can I...Then what should I do?"

"You gotta think for yourself. Cuz I know you're not just a puppet. We're best friends. You, me, Roxas and Xarina, that is. Got it memorized?"

"Sure." Xion smiled. "Can I ask you one other thing?"

"What's that?"

"I saw a boy and a girl today who looks like Roxas and Xarina. Are they...who I think they are?" Xion asked.

Unknown to them, Xigbar was listening on the whole thing, silently chuckling as he walked away.

**Day 322**  
**The Program**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sora and Sabrina sure has a powerful effect on her is all I'm saying." Xigbar said.

"Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own...nor become the person we see." Xemnas said. "But in the end, it only proves that the puppet is the more worthy vessel." He smirked. "The time has come." He looked at Saix. "Saix, are the devices ready?"

"In a matter of days." He replied.

"Good."

"And what of Roxas and Xarina?"

"The three of them have connections to Sora and Sabrina, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Whether Xion takes from the both of them the rest they have to give...or, whether they destroy her first and take back what is theirs, there is no change to our plans. No matter how, Sora's and Sabrina's powers will belong to us."

He then looked at Saix. "Tell Roxas and Xarina that I have made up my mind about Flandre."

"And what about the vampire?" Saix asked.

"They will need to escort her to the Smash Mansion. Have Axel and Xion accompany them."

"Yes." Saix nodded.

**Sacred Moon**

"Wait, WHAT?!" Xarina yelled.

"You heard me. The four of you..." Saix looked at Mew. "Five of you are to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and escort Flandre to the Smash Mansion. She will live there from now on."

"HELL YEAH!" Xarina nodded, high fiving Roxas.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Xion exclaimed as Axel made a portal as they all ran in.

**Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I am so PUMPED right now!" Roxas exclaimed. "We're going to get Flandre out of here!"

"I can't wait to meet her." Axel chuckled as they came across the locked door. "Will one of you do the honors?"

"I got it." Xarina said, summoning her Keyblade and pointing it at the huge lock, firing a beam at it as it unlocked it...and then they all ran in.

"Flandre! We're getting you out of here!" Roxas exclaimed.

Flandre's eyes widened and smiled, both hugging them. "Thank you..." She smiled and then looked at Axel. "Friend of yours?"

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" He smiled.

"Sort of." Flandre giggled. "Now, let's get out of here!"

They all ran out of the room and before they could make a portal... someone suddenly appeared and kicked Xarina away, making her yell in pain. "XARINA!" Xion yelled.

"That was for our last battle." A voice said.

"Sakuya!" Flandre exclaimed. "You don't have to do this!"

"Go back to your room." She ordered, and then got hit in the head with Strike Raid.

"Round two, huh?" Xarina smirked. "Very well then."

"Bring it." Sakuya said.

_One battle that was like the same as last time later..._

Xarina let out a mighty yell as she used Ars Arcanum to finish her off, as Sakuya screamed in pain and hit a wall. "Mistress...R-Remilia...I-I'm sorry..." She said, before passing out.

"Hmph..." Xarina glared at Sakuya.

"That was...one hell of a battle." Axel said.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here." Xarina said...but before she could actually summon a portal... a gungnir hit her from behind, making her go flying out of the mansion.

"THAT WAS FOR SAKUYA!" Remilia screamed, flying towards her.

"Ah geez...this is a drag." Axel muttered as they went after them.

Xarina used Curaga and glared at Remilia. "You know...believe it or not, I was holding back...wondering how strong a Keyblade Weilder is. But now that I know..." The moon suddenly turned scarlet. "I WILL END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE!"

"REMILIA!" Flandre yelled, getting in front of Xarina. "You have to go through ME first!"

Remilia glared at her. "Go to your room."

"No...i've had ENOUGH of your negligence! Xarina and her friends are my true friends! They're like my family! Reimu and Marisa too!"

"Don't give me that bullcrap." Remilia said.

"At least they love me...considering you DON'T!" Flandre yelled. "I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT YOU LOVE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WANTED TO PLAY WITH YOU ALL THE TIME BUT I GET REJECTED! YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?!"

Remilia glared at her. "...You want to play? Fine... then let's play." Remilia said.

"A battle against sister vampires... yeesh..." Xion said.

**Septette of the Dead Princess (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"Night sign: Demon King Cradle." Remilia said.

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: STARBOW BREAK!" Flandre screamed.

The danmaku collided into each other, as they exploded, as they both ran towards the smoke and started punching and kicking each other, as Flandre then used an uppercut on Remilia.

"Divine Punishment: Young Demon Lord."

"FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: CLOCK THAT TICKS AWAY THE PAST!" Flandre screamed as the lasers collided and then more explosions, as they flew in and still beat the living hell out of each other, and then Remilia drop kicked Flandre away, and then punching her down.

"God Art: Vampire Illusion."

"TABOO: CRANBERRY TRAP!"

"Damn, they're evenly matched!" Axel exclaimed.

"COME ON FLANDRE! KICK THAT VAMPIRE'S ASS!" Xarina screamed.

"Scarlet Sign: Scarlet Meister."

"TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!"

Once they hit, they went through the smoke and they punched each other, but Remilia grabbed Flandre's throat and threw her to the trees, and then the Gungir ignited in her hands. "YOU SEE WHERE LEAVING THE ROOM GETS YOU?!" Remilia yelled. "NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE!" She screamed and then threw it at the Gungir...as it collided into Flandre and taking out several trees in the process.

Xion's eyes widened. "FLANDRE!" Xarina screamed.

"Hmph..." Remilia said, and then looking at them. "Now it's your turn."

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" A voice suddenly yelled as Remilia's eyes widened as she turned to see Flandre behind her and then slashing her away with the Lavatein, making Remilia scream in pain. "Q.E.D: RIPPLES OF 495 YEARS!"

Remilia weakly got up...only to scream in pain again as she weakly looked at Flandre. "Fl-Flandre..." She said and then weakly fell to the ground.

"Whoa..." Roxas said. "How did you do that?"

"Before it hit, I activated my Four of a Kind card." Flandre smiled. "Now, let's go!"

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Luigi yelled, looking at Flandre.

"Is she a vampire? Those wings look cool." Toon Link said.

Master Hand nodded. "I understand. We will take good care of Flandre...and she will be a fellow Smasher." He told them.

"Thanks." Xarina smiled and then hugged Flandre. "Hope you have a fun time here."

"I will..." Flandre smiled. "Thank you...Xarina..." She said. "Or should I say, Sabrina?"

"Huh?" Xarina looked at her but shrugged it off as they went through the portal made by Axel as they all walked in it.

Flandre smiled. "See you later." She waved.

"Now, let's get you signed up." Master Hand said.

**Funny enough, I posted this but before I could edit it...I had to sleep. Figures.**


	28. Meet Mavis

**Day 351**  
**The Origin of Fairy Tail**

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Huh?" Xarina tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh...we're going where?" Roxas asked.

"I want you, Xarina and Xion to go to Tenrou Island. There, you will have to find the grave of Fairy Tail's first master." Saix said.

"Okay, we're members of Fairy Tail...but Xion isn't. Why her?" Xarina asked.

"She needs to know about the origin too. We all know, but you don't."

"Okaaaay then." Xarina said, opening up a portal. "Let's go take a look."

"Right." Xion nodded as they went in the portal.

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Whoa..." Xarina said as they walked out. "I wasn't expecting THIS on an island."

"Sheesh..." Roxas said in amazement.

"That tree...why is it so huge?" Xion wondered and then noticed Xarina and Roxas walking away. "Uh, guys? Why are you walking away?"

"I dunno...but I feel as if something is telling us to come to...something." Roxas said.

"It's as if we're drawn to something." Xarina said.

"Okay?" Xion raised an eyebrow while looking at Mew who just shrugged as they followed them.

_A little while later..._

They walked forward until Xarina and Roxas stopped walking. "This way." Xarina said as they walked to the left as Xion and Mew kept following.

"Mew? Mew mew mew?" Mew asked.

"I have no idea...they seem to be so intent in whatever they're finding." Xion replied with a shrug.

They then came across a grave, and...on instinct, Xarina and Roxas just got on their knees and bowed, much to Xion's and Mew's confusion...as the grave suddenly glowed and then a female appeared before them. "Hello!" She waved.

**Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"I...uh...what's going on?" Xion asked.

"I have no idea...but it feels like instinct." Xarina replied.

The woman giggled. "That's because I brought you here." She smiled. "I am the first master of the guild known as Fairy Tail. You can call me Mavis...since...that's my name." She smiled.

"Um...i'd like to ask you something." Xarina said.

"What is it?"

"It's about this mark...whenever I'm about to lose to a Heartless...I...feel like I have a boost of strength and speed. Why is that?"

Mavis giggled. "That's because...I call out to you, telling you to never give up. You are the most awesome Organization member ever. You're like Sabrina."

"Okay, who's this Sabrina chick anyways? And while I'm at it...what about Sora?" Roxas asked.

"They became members before you." Mavis replied. "And they are quite extraordinary in battle. I always reach out to them, telling them to never give up."

"Never give up...so the feeling I felt in the Smash Bros tournament...and when I was taking on Remilia Scarlet..."

"That's right, I've always been telling you to never give up and always believe in yourself." She smiled.

"How come I don't get that feeling?" Roxas asked.

"I reach out to you too...but...you're kind of a knucklehead and act on instinct alone. That's how you lost against Mega Man."

Roxas shuddered. "Ugh...stupid robot..."

"That instinct reminds me of Sora." She smiled. "And Natsu."

Mew suddenly flew up to Mavis. "Mew! Mew mew!" It happily exclaimed.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" Mavis smiled, petting the Pokemon and then looked at them. "Your mission that Saix gave you? I changed it."

"Huh?" They all looked at her.

"You see, you were originally going to take on three Windstorms at Skyworld, so little ol' me went over to the mission papers and I just rewrote it. I wanted you to see me and talk about things." She replied.

"How did you...? You're dead!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hey, just because I'm dead doesn't mean little ghosty me can travel around, right?" Mavis giggled.

"She has a point." Xarina said.

Mavis looked at Xion, who just smiled and waved at her, as Mavis waved back. "Before you go, I need to tell you two something. Come closer."

Xarina and Roxas walked over to Mavis and when they got close, her cute demeanor was gone, she had a serious look on her face now. "You guys need to get out of the Organization as soon as you can."

"Why?" Xarina asked.

"You're not safe there... that group you're in is totally bad. When you get the chance to betray them, go to the Fairy Tail guild."

"B-but..." Roxas tried to say.

"I know, you totally love it there...but it's not safe anymore. You need to get out of there." She said and then looked at Xion. "Also, keep an eye on her."

Xion was looking at them. What are they saying? She wondered.

"Okay...?" Xarina wondered.

"I know it sounds weird at first, but trust me...they're bad news. You're good kids and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later." She said and then hugged them.

"Um..." Xarina looked at her.

After she hugged them, she backed up. "Well, see you later. Best of luck to you guys!" She exclaimed and waved at them, as she disappeared.

"So...what did she say to you guys?" Xion asked.

"Something...totally random." Roxas replied with a shrugged.

"Oh...okay." Xion nodded as Xarina made a portal.

"Well, let's go." Xarina said as they went in the portal.

**Day 352**  
**Sunset**

Xion was in a fetal position on her bed again, sighing. "The way things are...i'm going to wreck everything..." She muttered and looked at Kingdom Hearts. "What should I do, Riku?" She asked, and then flashbacked to Destiny Islands.

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Xion opened her eyes to see Riku. "Are you...?"

"Riku." He replied. "Sora's and Sabrina's friend."

"Sora and Sabrina? You know them?" Xion asked.

"Yeah." He replied as he got up and helped her up.

"Thank you. You saved me but I don't know why...you did..."

"I guess...I just felt like it." He walked away from her.

"Riku, please... Tell me more...about that girl that they're always with."

"You mean Kairi."

**Kairi III (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Kairi...that's right. She's the one who looks so much like me."

Riku walked back to her. "To Sora, she's someone very special and to Sabrina...she's like a sister she never had."

"It's just...I remember things about the three of them. But I'm nothing more than a puppet...something that somebody created. So why would I have...their memories? Do you know where they are now?"

"That secret stays with me."

"Why's that?"

"Xion...your memories...they belong to Sora and Sabrina."

"So you mean...i'm like a part of them?"

"When their memories were scattered, some of them found their way inside of you. Now, they have been put to sleep so that we can piece together their memories. Except..."

"You can't, because part of them is inside of me. That means...they can't wake up."

"Yeah, you got it. But, if you go with me to them right now, we could give the memories inside of you back to them."

"So, do you hate me for taking your friends away from you?"

"Nah. I guess...i'm just sad."

"Oh..." Xion sighed. "I'm sorry, but...I can't go with you, it's my friends...they need me."

**Namine**

"And I need them too." Xion continued.

"Maybe...you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more and where you belong."

"How will I know where I belong...truly? I'm not sure I can promise you I'll come up with the right answer."

"Well the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works for everybody. You and your friends and everyone else." He walked away from her.

"I'll try...thank you, Riku." She smiled, and then the flashback ended.

"I have to give the most...of the time Riku has given me." Xion told herself.

**Sacred Moon**

"We have to defeat an Orcus?" Xarina asked as it was only her and Mew. "Where's Roxas and Xion?"

"They're already on their missions, now...get going to Skyworld." Saix ordered.

"Right." Xarina nodded as she made a portal.

"Wait." Axel stopped her. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"We'll be fine." Xarina smiled at him as she walked in with Mew.

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Alright...the Orcus has got to be here somewhere..." Xarina said as she walked around Palutena's temple.

"I'm closing in on the Phoenix's location." Pit said.

"Go die now!" Hades exclaimed cheerfully.

Suddenly, two Orcus' appeared right in front of Xarina. "Found it...or...them!" She exclaimed as she summoned her Keyblade. "Bring it!" She exclaimed. "Mew, go for Bisharp."

"Mew." Mew nodded and transformed into Bisharp.

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Xarina ran towards the both of them and slashed them, but they all dodged as they quickly slashed back quickly, making her wince in pain as she used Curaga. "Bisharp, Night Slash!"

"BISHAAAARP!" Bisharp exclaimed, using Night Slash on the both of them.

The Orcus's quickly retaliated after Night Slash and then they continued to attack, as they growled in annoyance. "Some Heartless...we gotta finish this off quick. USE METAL CLAW!" She ordered as she lunged for one.

"STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" Axel yelled as he blocked Xarina's, Bisharp's and Roxas's attacks while Palutena was behind him to block Xion's attack with her shield.

**Solo Menu – Palutena**

"Roxas?! Xion?!" Xarina exclaimed. "What the heck is going on?!"

"This mission you guys were on was a setup." Palutena said. "Had we not have intervened, you guys would've killed each other."

"Wh-what?!" Roxas exclaimed. "But I would never want to hurt Xion or Xarina!"

"They only want one Keyblade weilder in the Organization...which doesn't make sense though..." Axel muttered. "They did this in order to eliminate a couple of Keyblade weilders."

Xion's eyes widened. "Wh-what...?"

Palutena nodded. "He's right...i've been watching the Organization for a while now and they've gone too far. You guys need to be really careful now."

"Uh, Palutena...A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Pit exclaimed as he dodged the Phoenix's fire attacks. "DOWN BOY!"

"In a minute, Pit!" Palutena exclaimed and knelt down to Xarina and Roxas, whispering in their ears. "You need to get out of the Organization as soon as possible...like what Mavis told you guys." She got up and walked away.

"Thanks for the help, Palutena." Axel said.

"No problem, Lea." Palutena smiled, causing Axel to scratch his head.

"Lea?" Xarina wondered.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he opened up a portal. "Come on, let's go."

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Xion took a bite of her ice cream and winced. "Brain freeze." She giggled, causing Xarina and Roxas to chuckle.

"It's been a while since we all hung out like this, huh?" Xarina asked.

"Well, we had our share of drama lately." Axel replied. "I just remembered...did you know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?"

"Really?" Xion asked.

"Once you finish your ice cream, see if the stick says 'WINNER'." He took a large bite of his ice cream and looked at the stick. "Not that I've ever seen one myself."

Xarina and Roxas looked at each other. "Wait a second..." She said.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Uh, it's nothing." Roxas replied. "So then...what happens when you win?"

"I'll tell ya...that's a good question." Axel replied.

"What, you don't know?" Xarina asked.

"Well, it's gotta be something nifty, if you're a 'WINNER', right?" Axel asked.

"Cool." Roxas said with a smile.

Xion giggled and looked at the sunset. "Wow...the sun's beautiful." They looked at it. "I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but this one puts them all to shame." She said. "If only things could stay like this forever."

Roxas had an idea. "Say...what if...we all just took off?"

"What?" Xarina and Xion asked at the same time, even Mew looked at him weird.

"If we ran, I bet we'll always be together." He replied.

"But...we have nowhere to run." Xion told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Roxas nodded.

"What's important isn't that we hang out with each other every day..." Axel said.

"As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we'll never be apart, right?" Xion asked. "We've got it memorized, Axel." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled.

"I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever." Xion said while smiling.

"Me too...forever." Roxas said.

"Yep." Xarina nodded.

"Mhm." Axel nodded too.

"Mew." Mew agreed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Namine**

"Sora...Sabrina..." Namine said in horror.

"It appears we've come to a standstill." DiZ said.

"Yes."

"This has gone on long enough. Riku..." He turned to him. "I think you know what needs to be done."

"Right." Riku nodded.  
====================================================================================================

**We're just around the corner! It's almost done! *sigh* And that means...her death...**


	29. Running Away

**Day 353**  
**Resolve**

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Axel walked around until he noticed Saix. "Looks like you've meddled again."

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"The Organization doesn't need the three of them. Just one will suffice. Stop pretending." Axel looked away from him. "Think about that." He walked away from Axel.

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina walked in to see Axel, Xion and Xigbar together talking with Saix. "Well this is a first." Axel said.

"Go about your mission in the Mushroom Kingdom." Saix ordered as they nodded as Xigbar opened a portal as the three of them walked in.

"Why did Xion have her hood up?" Xarina wondered.

"I dunno...but I have a bad feeling about this." Roxas said as Saix walked up to them.

"I want you and Roxas to eliminate six giant Heartless in Twilight Town."

"What are the Heartless?" Roxas asked.

"The six Heartless are an Orcus, Poison Plant, Gigas Shadow, Stalwart Blade, Powered Armor, and Veil Lizard." Saix said. "Oh, and be on the lookout for a Dustflier. It is the most powerful Heartless to exist." He said as he walked away.

"I'm not so sure I want to encounter the Dustflier." Xarina said, shuddering at it.

"Well, let's take them out together." Roxas said.

"Mew!" Mew exclaimed as Xarina made a portal as they went in the portal.

_Meanwhile..._

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xigbar slid on the ground in the Toad Town square, as everyone watched. "Ha ha! What a blast from the past!"

"Xion, STOP!" Axel ordered as she had her Keyblade out, looking at Xigbar.

Xigbar summoned his Sharp Shooters. "Of all the faces...why do I look at her and see yours?" Suddenly, Xion changed into Ventus. "Why is it that you always have to glare at me like that?"

"SHUT UP!" Xion yelled and ran towards him, as she suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" Xigbar looked around, and then Ventus...or...Xion slashed him upwards, as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground, as the Toads gasped at this.

"I'm sorry, Axel." Xion said.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"Please...let me go. I have to do this, or else...just look." She took off her hood, as Axel just gasped in surprise. "Please, Axel. You have to take care of Roxas and Xarina."

"But...you'd be..."

"Please!"

Axel sighed and motioned for her to go. "Thank you, Axel." She said, opening up a portal and running in.

_Back with them..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Xarina looked at Roxas. "Hey, why don't we split up? That way, we can take care of it faster."

"Good idea!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Alright, let's do it!" She exclaimed as she and Mew went one way and Roxas went another.

**Road to a Hero (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas went in the tunnel and a Poison Plant was waiting for him. "There you are!" He exclaimed and used Triple Firaga on it, and then dodging the poison seed. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he jumped up and used Zantetsuken through the neck, beheading it and a heart flew off. "One down." He smiled and ran off, only to be tackled to the ground by a Gigas Shadow.

"GET OFF!" He yelled as he kicked it off and slashed it several times, while dodging the slashes from it as he used Thundaga to immediately get rid of it. "Two down!" He exclaimed and ran out.

The Powered Armor fell on one knee as Xarina and Lucario both nodded. "Force palm!" She ordered as Xarina slashed upwards while Lucario used Force Palm on the body, as it hit the wall.

"AURA SPHERE ON THE HEAD!" She ordered and then used Triple Firaga, as the Aura Sphere hit the head as well, seeing the heart flying off.

"Let's go!" Xarina exclaimed as the two of them ran off, and when they got to the Tram Comm, they noticed Roxas taking on the Orcus. "Hey! How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine! You go find that lizard!" Roxas exclaimed, dodging the slash.

"Right!" Xarina exclaimed and ran off with Lucario, and when they got to the mansion, the Veil Lizard appeared behind them and tried to hit them, but Lucario pushed Xarina out of the way and jumped back. "Thanks Lucario."

"Lu." Lucario nodded as he got in a battle position with Xarina as they quickly made work on the Veil Lizard, dodging the tongue and slaps with the tail.

The Veil Lizard disappeared and reappeared behind Xarina, slapping her with the tail and then firing his tongue at him, but Lucario grabbed it and spun it around until he threw it at a tree, then using Aura Sphere to get rid of it.

"Thanks, Lucario." Xarina smiled as they ran off, to see the Orcus falling in front of Roxas. "That just means the Stalwart Blade is left!"

"Heck yeah!" Roxas exclaimed as they ran off to the top of Station Plaza, where the Stalwart Blade waited for them. "Bring it!" he exclaimed.

The Stalwart Blade quickly slashed them, but they dodged it as Xarina slashed upwards as Roxas used Sonic Blade on it, and then Lucario finished the combo with Bone Rush. Stalwart Blade countered the Bone Rush with a slash, but Lucario jumped back and used an uppercut with Bone Rush, as it was sent flying as Xarina jumped up and slashed downward as Roxas used Ars Arcanum to finish it off.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Hell yeah! We took out all six!" Xarina exclaimed.

Lucario smiled, but then sensed something as he got in a position again. "What's wrong, Lucario?" Roxas asked.

"Car..." Lucario growled.

"Something's up..." Xarina said, taking out her Keyblade as Roxas did the same thing...and then a huge Heartless dragon flew up and landed in front of them. The Dustflier. It roared at them.

"You think you're all high and mighty huh? Well let's see what you got!" Xarina exclaimed.

**Battle! Kanto Legendaries (Pokemon X and Y)**

Dustflier breathed fire at Roxas, but he quickly dodged as he ran towards it and slashed it, but Dustflier jumped back and whacked him with the tail.

Xarina used Curaga on him and then used Thundaga, but Dustflier dodged and rammed right into her, then breathing fire in her face.

"XARINA!" Roxas yelled as Lucario growled in anger as he used Bone Rush on the massive Heartless, then using Aura Sphere, but it dodged it all.

Xarina used Curaga on herself and used Blizzaga Pursuit and then Strike Raid, but the Dustflier flew towards her and whacked her, but Lucario got in the way and used Force Palm, blasting it away.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Roxas yelled, using Ragnarock on the Heartless as Xarina ran towards it and used Sonic Blade, as the Dustflier countered by ramming into both of them and then landing on the ground, causing a huge shockwave to blast them away.

"Damned Heartless..." Xarina muttered and used Thundaga on it, but it dodged and then rammed into her as she slammed into a wall. Lucarion jumped up on top of the Dustflier and used Aura Sphere on the head, and then Dustflier shook him off and whacked him with the tail.

Roxas ran towards the Heartless and used Strike Raid, followed by Ars Arcanum, but Dustflier dodged them all and headbutted him, and then breathing fire at him.

Xarina had an idea and smirked. "GRAVIGA!" She yelled, as the Dustflier slammed into the ground, flattened by the heavy gravity as the two of them easily used Sonic Blade as Lucario slammed Bone Rush on Dustflier's head.

Dustflier weakly got up and breathed fire at all of them, but they dodged. "GIVE US STRENGTH!" They both yelled and used Ragnarock, as Lucario fired a huge Aura Sphere through the Ragnarocks and creating a powerful explosion on the Dustflier.

"We got it!" Roxas exclaimed, but the smoke cleared and Dustflier was still standing. "Or not..."

Dustflier weakly stumbled to them...but it fell to the ground in defeat, and disappeared, a heart flying off.

"Yeah, we got it." Xarina smiled, high fiving both Lucario and Roxas. "Let's go home." She said as they nodded as they walked in.

**Organization XIII**

"Explain yourself, Axel." Saix said in anger.

"The old man needs to get his eye checked. She just got away."

"I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around." Xigbar said.

"What's going on?" Xarina asked as she and Roxas walked up to them as Mew was still Lucario.

"And now we're left with the ones we can't use." Saix muttered and walked away.

"Where's Xion?" Roxas asked.

"She flew the coop!" Xigbar exclaimed. "Flamesilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip her wings."

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off. I'm going back to my room." He said and walked away.

"What happened out there?" Xarina asked.

"Nothing, really."

"Nothing?!" Xarina exclaimed. "Xion's gone! How can that be nothing?!"

"It's just like Xigbar said. I just sat there sucking my thumb watching Xion run away."

Xarina and Roxas both ran around him to get in front of him, while Lucario transformed back into Mew, looking worried at the three of them. "I'm asking you WHY you did that, and you know it!" She exclaimed.

"Xion is like a mirror that reflects the both of you."

"You're not making any sense." Roxas said.

"Xion is a puppet, created to duplicate your powers."

"Are you nuts?" Xarina asked. "Xion's a person, NOT A PUPPET!" She yelled.

"She's a mirror that reflects you. And when I looked in the mirror, it wasn't you I saw..."

"Xion is Xion!" Roxas exclaimed angrily. "You can't expect her to be us!"

"That's not what I mean. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror."

"You mean...they have to destroy her?!" Xarina exclaimed, but Axel didn't respond. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

"Guys, if someone doesn't...then you won't be you anymore."

"We'll always be us." Xarina said. "We're still your best friends...just like Xion is our best friend!"

"That's not it." Axel said. "You guys are missing the whole point."

"Forget this!" Roxas exclaimed and ran off, Xarina following him as Mew chased after them.

"Guys!" Axel exclaimed. "I wish you two would understand..."

_Meanwhile..._

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Xion walked out of the portal, ending up in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Riku."

"Did you find the answer?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I certainly did. I'm on the verge of losing everything I care about. So please... tell me what I should do now."

"Go to Twilight Town. You'll find a girl there named Namine."

"Namine? What's she like?"

"You'll find out. I don't think you'll have any trouble finding her."

"Alright. Thanks, Riku. Good-bye..."

**Day 354**  
**Truth**

**Organization XIII**

At Where Nothing Gathers, everyone was there. "Xion has disappeared yet again." Xemnas announced.

"Do we know where she is headed?" Xaldin asked.

"'It'...not 'she'...is a replica, merely a puppet." Xemnas replied.

"A puppet? What does that mean, exactly?" Luxord asked.

"A puppet is a puppet." Saix replied.

"Talking about the Replica Program, isn't it obvious?" Xigbar asked.

"The what-ca?" Demyx wondered.

"Perhaps you care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours." Xaldin said.

"The purpose was to take a piece of the Keyblade weilder's memories and copy them, thus making their powers our own. This was one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by Vexen's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing Vexen was not part of our plans. We were also caught off-guard when this particular replica we called Xion formed an identity of its own." Xemnas explained.

"No one at Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed its own identity. Do you concur, Axel?" Saix asked, but Axel didn't say anything.

"Whatever the puppet may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still, it knows our secrets. We need to shorten the leash. Perhaps even tighten it." Xemnas said.

Roxas' and Xarina's eyes widened. "What exactly do you..." Xarina tried to ask.

"Axel. The onus is on you to capture and bring back Xion. The escape was on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arrival." Xemnas ordered.

"Why would you allow a deserter back? We should simply eradicate her." Xaldin suggested.

"It is not a deserter. It is just a flawed specimen that has wandered out" Saix corrected.

Xemnas turned to Axel. "Are we clear, Axel?" Axel nodded. "Dismissed." He disappeared into the portal.

"Bring her back alive? It's sheer madness." Xaldin muttered.

"All this time, I've been talking to a puppet...sheesh." Demyx sighed.

"So now, we just sweep it up, huh? As if." Xigbar said, disappearing as well.

"If only the whispers at the top carried to the bottom...heh." Luxord chuckled and went off.

"Axel...those orders were absolute." Saix said. Axel just glared at him before disappearing as well, as he noticed Roxas and Xarina. "Still here? Proceed with your mission."

"Xion is..." Roxas glared at Saix. "She's not a puppet!"

"A puppet couldn't be part of the Organization. Just count the seats here. We have and always will be fourteen." He disappeared.

Xarina looked at Roxas with worry as they went off to get Axel. "Axel!" She exclaimed as Axel turned to them. "Maybe it's best...if Xion never comes back to the Organization."

"Do you really have to do what Xemnas says?" Roxas asked.

"If I don't, they'll eradicate me next." He replied.

"In that case...can you at least try not to harm her?" Xarina requested.

"That's up to her..." Axel said and then looked at them. "Guys... Xion is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Roxas asked.

"Have you got all your strength back?" Axel asked.

"Not yet..." Xarina muttered and then glared at him. "How long have you known about her? Could it be...that you've known about her for a long time and never told us anything?"

Axel sighed, not responding and walking into the portal.

_Meanwhile..._

A certain mouse walked through the Twilight Town forest, where he noticed a hooded figure, he curiously looked at it as it took off the hood. He gasped and jumped back, summoning the Keyblade.

It was Ansem...but he put the blindfold on, changing back to Riku, much to the king's shock. "Riku!" Mickey exclaimed.

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Your majesty." Riku greeted

"Gosh, have I been worried about you. Where have you been all this time?" He asked.

"I've been...searching for a way to conquer the darkness within me while we wait for Sora and Sabrina to awaken."

"The way you looked..."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control."

"And Sora and Sabrina... did something go wrong with fixing all their memories?"

"There's a reason the Organization's been quiet since our battle at Castle Oblivion. And now I know it's not because a depletion in members had made them weak. Taking their memories apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do in Castle Oblivion and I think they needed more time to fix their memories."

"You know, you and me were both looking into what the Organization was up to, but what I saw didn't look like much. Almost...like they're buying some time."

"Right, their memories are what they're after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it."

"Huh?"

"The process of putting their memories back together has gone nowhere...They have what's most precious to them. Their memories of Kairi."

"Well, then you have to let me help! Maybe I could get the memories back!"

"I've got that covered, Your Maj-I mean, Mickey. Instead, I want to ask you for a favor."

"What would that be?"

"I have to face two of the Organization's members soon. I might not survive the fight. And if I do, it might be because I gave in to the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy and Latias, the only one who will guide them when they awaken."

"Riku..."

"Promise me, Mickey. When our friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out."

"I promise, Riku."

_Back with the siblings and Mew..._

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black and White)**

Roxas looked at the device in the middle of town. "I wonder what this is for..." He wondered and then shrugged. "Well, let's go..."

He opened up the portal and when he turned, he saw tears running down Xarina's cheek. "Sis? What's wrong?"

"What if Palutena and Mavis are right? It's not safe in the Organization anymore..."

Roxas thought about it and then pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it'll be okay." He said...though, he wasn't so sure himself. Maybe Palutena and Mavis were on to something...

"We all go back to our rooms every day after our missions...why do we head back there? I...i'm not sure if we should stay there anymore..."

Roxas smiled at her. "Come on, let's think about it at home."

"Right..." Xarina sighed as they went in, Mew looking at Xarina with worry.

**Day 355**  
**Unsaid, Unheard**

**Roxas**

Roxas and Xarina woke up and was thinking about it...and then got up. "Well?" Roxas asked.

"I...don't feel safe here anymore..."

"Sadly...I feel the same way. Let's head to Magnolia...but first, we got to talk to Axel first." Roxas said.

As they walked to the Gray Area, Axel waved to them. "Hey guys."

"Did you find Xion yet?" Roxas asked.

"You know it's not gonna be that easy." Axel replied.

"I suppose not..." Roxas muttered.

"Have you known about Xion this whole time?" Xarina asked.

"No, not the whole time."

"Since when then?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, I can't exactly remember when."

"Didn't get it memorized, huh?" Xarina asked and then sighed. "Axel, who are we, really? We're special like Xion, we know that. But the Organization wanted us out of the picture. Am I right?"

"Yeah...they did."

"I guess it's 'cause Xion copied our powers and the Keyblade's powers and they didn't need us anymore. And Axel, youI guess you felt the same way." She said.

"You're wrong there." Axel said. "You'll always be...my best friends."

Roxas glared at him. "Best friends are supposed to be honest with each other! Who are we, Axel?! Xemnas says...that the three of us are connected to each other from Sora and Sabrina. We don't even know a Sora or Sabrina! Are we puppets like Xion?!"

"You're different from Xion."

"Then why d-"

"Finding out the truth doesn't always work for the best!" Axel interrupted him.

"What makes you so sure about that?!" Xarina yelled. "We have a RIGHT TO KNOW THE TRUTH! How did we even get here? Why are we so special?! Where did we learn how to wield the Keyblade?! We hardly know who we are What is so WRONG with wanting some answers?!"

"Guys..."

"We need to know, Axel..." Roxas said. "Please...who are we?"

"You've just got to trust me, you guys."

"We don't...we can't." Xarina said as they walked away.

"Guys, wait!" Axel exclaimed.

"Somebody knows who we are...if we can't get answers here...we'll get them somewhere else. That'll be the person...we trust." Xarina said as they ran off.

A little while later, Roxas was waiting for Xarina in her room. "Good-bye...Mew..." She said, looking at the Pokemon who was still sleeping as she quickly walked to the door and failing to hold in her tears.

"Come on...let's go..." Roxas said as she nodded, as he wiped the tears from her eyes as they ran off together.

"We don't accept resignations." A voice said as they turned to see Saix.

"We have NOTHING to say to you." Roxas said.

"Then let's make this short and sweet." Saix said, summoning his Claymore.

**The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"MOON, SHINE DOWN!" Saix yelled.

Xarina and Roxas got ready as Saix ran over to them. "BEGONE!" He yelled, but they quickly dodged as they slashed him several times, making him snap out of his berserk mode. "Heh, you got a lot of strength, I'll give you that." He said and slammed the Claymore on Roxas' face.

"TAKE THIS!" Xarina yelled and used Sonic Blade on him, and then using Aerial Slam on him.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Roxas yelled, using Ragnarock on it and then once it connected, Roxas used Eruption to blast him up in the air as Xarina slashed down and then landed on his chest, using Firaga in the face, making him yell in pain.

"THUNDER!" Roxas yelled, using Thundaga as Xarina jumped back and finished off Saix with Eruption.

Saix weakly looked at them. "I guess...I was...unprepared... Kingdom Hearts...why didn't you give me the strength?" He asked and fell to the ground.

**Organization XIII**

Roxas and Xarina walked off in the World That Never Was...where Axel was leaning on a wall. "Your minds are made up?"

"Why did the Keyblade choose us? We have to know." Xarina said.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"No one will miss us." Roxas said and walked away with Xarina.

"...That's not true...I would..." Axel looked at the castle. "So would Mew..."

**I didn't want the Saix battle to go on forever. Nothing will stand in their way...even if it's a berserker Nobody.**

**Heads-up: The next chapter will be the last of THIS story.**


	30. Set the Hearts Free

**To Gry18: Is it bad that I wanted to cry when I read that?**

**Day 356**  
**Place to Belong**

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"Nice to meet you, Xion." Namine said.

"Namine, are you able...to see my face?" Xion asked.

"Yes."

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Xion looked at a picture of her with Roxas, Xarina and Axel. "At first, I just wanted to be with Roxas, Xarina and Axel forever. But then I started to realize that my memories...well, these aren't really even mine, are they?"

"You're not Sora and Roxas or their sisters. You're Kairi as Sora and Sabrina remembers her."

"As I remember more of my past, the more I feel the need to go back to where I came from...what should I do...to go back?"

"So you're going back to Sora and Sabrina?" Xion nodded. "If you return your memories to them, then you'll disappear. In exchange for not having your own memory, you're connected to other's memories. So when you disappear, no one will remember you. There won't be any 'you' to remember. For all the powers I possess, I can't keep even one piece of memory called 'you' connected." She explained.

"I know. I'm ready. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. I also know that Roxas and Xarina should be going back with me. But...I don't they they would understand. Not yet."

"I know. They can't feel Sora and Sabrina just yet..."

"Namine, will you please watch over Roxas and Xarina once I'm gone? You won't be alone, I asked someone else, too. There's just anything else I can't do..."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"Well, if you're ready... let's go see Sora and Sabrina."

Suddenly, DiZ came out of a portal. "Namine, it's them! The Organization has found us! They're almost here!" He turned to Xion. "This blasted puppet led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting it?"

Xion stood up. "I can handle this!" She exclaimed and ran off.

"Wait! Xion!" Namine exclaimed.

Xion looked around while in front of the front gate, as a portal opened up and Axel walked out. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" He asked as he closed it.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

"Axel..."

"Xion, what are you gonna do?"

"I have decided that I have to go back to where I belong."

"Well to be honest, I always felt that was best right from the very beginning. But you know, it still really bugs me...something about this just stinks."

"It's for the good of everyone."

"But how do you know that? Everybody thinks their right..."

"This is right..."

"THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY YOU!" He exclaimed, and then he gasped as Xion summoned her Keyblade.

"Please don't hold back, Axel... promise."

Axel just glared at Xion, growled under his breath and then... "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" He screamed. "You three...think you can do whatever you want. Well I'm sick of it." He glared at her. "GO ON! YOU JUST KEEP RUNNING!" He summoned his chakrams. "BUT I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO BRING YOU BACK!"

_One depressing battle later..._

Axel was limping back into the castle, panting. "Why you gotta cause me so much trouble..." He muttered before collapsing, Xion in front of him.

Xemnas walked by and picked up Xion. He looked at Axel before walking away.

**Day 357**  
**Tears**

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Aw yeah! You guys escaped!" Natsu exclaimed, high fiving Xarina and Roxas. "Hey guys! Let's party!"

"Would you guys like some fish?" Happy asked them.

"Nah, we're good..." Xarina replied.

"Suit yourself!" Happy smiled and just gobbled the whole thing up.

"Now don't feel bad. You did the right thing. This whole Organization XIV business has made me worried for the both of you." Makarov said as they were sitting down on the benches.

"I know..." Xarina muttered.

"Hey, would you like some drinks to cheer you up?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked away.

"Where did we think we could go anyways?" Xarina asked. "This just sucks..."

"Well, at least we're safe from the Organization..." Roxas said, and then noticed a hooded figure walking up to them. "Xion!"

"Who's that?" Gray asked.

"One of our friends." Roxas replied.

"Does Xion like fish?" Happy wondered.

Xion was holding three ice cream bars and gave them to Xarina and Roxas. "Oh, thanks." Roxas said, giving it to Xarina.

The two of them ate, but Xarina was looking at hers. "You gonna eat that?" Natsu asked.

"Go ahead...i'm not in the mood for eating right now..."

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed as he gently took it and took a bite. "Holy mother of god... THIS IS SO SALTY...BUT SO FREAKING SWEET!" He broke a piece and tossed it over to Happy.

"Oh! This is good!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu tossed a couple of pieces to Erza, Lucy and Gray.

"Whoa..." Gray said in amazement.

"This is good!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What is this recipe? I need to recreate this..." Erza said.

"Guys...i'm out of time." Xion told the two of them.

"Huh?" They both asked, looking at Xion.

Xion stood up and took off her hood, as everyone just looked on in shock. "Even if I'm not ready...I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me...that I feel like I'm about to overflow...given me so much...that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me, who do you see? If you see somebody else's face...a boy's face or another girl's face...then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part."

She looked at them...as it was Sabrina's face at first. "This is her...it's Sabrina." And then it changed to Sora's...and Xion felt it change. "And this is Sora's."

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S A SHAPESHIFTER!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

Xion put her hood on and walked away from them. "You're next, you two. I have to make you a part of me too. Don't you see? This is why I was created." She said and then suddenly changed into her first form, as she made a portal, sucking the three of them in.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Natsu yelled as he went in it with Happy, Erza, Lucy and Gray.

"Natsu, wait!" Makarov exclaimed, but it was too late.

Roxas and Xarina looked around, they were at the Mushroom Kingdom as Natsu and the others landed near them. "Ow..." Natsu muttered.

"You guys followed?" Roxas asked.

"There's no way in hell we'd let that Xion jerk get a hold of you. Not when we're around." Natsu said.

Lucy gasped. "Up there!" She pointed to see her first form.

Xarina and Roxas nodded as they summoned their Keyblades.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Xion circled around them and then slashed Roxas, but he quickly dodged out of the way and then used Thundaga on her. "If it's aerial you want..." Natsu smirked and nodded at Happy as he picked him up. "Then let's go aerial!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as Xarina used Blizzaga Pursuit with him, s it hit Xion, but she quickly swooped down to hit Xarina, but she blocked it and then slashed her several times and then using Eruption to blast her away.

Natsu landed on the ground and ran towards Xion, his fist igniting. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Xion away towards a wall, as a couple of onlooking Toads scrambled out of the way.

Erza and Roxas ran towards her and slashed her several times, before Xion blasted them away as she made another portal and then they all went in...as they were in Palutena's Temple.

"Lucy?" Palutena asked.

"Oh hey, Palutena." Lucy greeted.

"You guys know each other?" Natsu asked.

"We're both Princesses of Heart, we communicate with telepathy from time to time." She explained.

Pit walked in to see Xion's second form. "Oh come on, I just KILLED the Phoenix and now I have to deal with THIS?!" He exclaimed.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"We'll help you." Palutena said as Lucy nodded.

"Thanks." Lucy said and then took out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

Loke appeared. "Hey babe." He greeted and looked at Palutena. "Who's the hotter chick?" He asked, as Palutena blushed.

"FOCUS!" Roxas yelled at Loke before using Triple Firaga on Xion.

Xion jumped up in the air. "HOW'S THIS?" She yelled and used Ragnarock.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Xarina yelled as she used Ragnarock too, and then they collided into one other and exploded, as Palutena ran through the smoke.

"ANGELIC MISSILE!" She yelled, knocking Xion away as Natsu was right behind her and then fire punched her away as Pit took out the Tiger Claws and slashed her several times before kicking her away towards Loke as he used an uppercut on her as Roxas and Xarina jumped up and slashed her down.

"Huh, not much of a fighter..." Loke said.

"There's a lot of us." Happy said. "She doesn't stand a chance."

"Just wait until you get to her third form." Pit muttered, and right on cue, Xion summoned another portal and sucked everyone in excluding Pit and Palutena. "I mean. I had the most trouble with that form in 358/2 Days..."

"I thought it was Ruler of the Sky and Dustflier..." Palutena wondered.

"Oh. My. GOD." Lucy exclaimed in shock to see Xion with four arms and four swords as they were in the middle of Nimbasa City.

Erza smirked and gripped her sword. "Doesn't scare me." She said.

"Bring it." Xarina said.

**Battle! Trainer (Pokemon X and Y)**

Erza, Roxas and Xarina ran towards Xion and slashed her, but Xion blocked and slashed the three of them away, and then jumped up to slash down at the Keyblade Weilders, but they dodged as the both of them quickly used Sonic Blade at her.

"We can't get close considering that chick's got four swords." Gray said.

"But we can do ranged attacks." Natsu said as Gray smirked at this.

"Then let's do ranged attacks." Loke smirked.

Xion quickly used Ars Arcanum at them, but they all dodged as they continued to slash her. "You guys might want to get out of the way!" Natsu exclaimed, as they turned to see what they're doing and then quickly jumped out of the way before Xion could slash them while they're distracted.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!"

"REGULAS BEAM!"

Xion yelled in pain through all of this as Xarina and Roxas both used Ars Arcanum and once they're done, Erza walked up and slashed downward, as Xion just fell to the ground.

"Did we beat her?" Natsu asked.

"Probably..." Gray said, but Xion just screamed and they were sucked in again...back at Magnolia.

"We're home..." Lucy said. "But where's that Xion girl?"

"I dunno..." Xarina said.

"Hey, did it get dark all of a sudden?" Natsu wondered.

"Uh...guys?" Loke asked as he pointed up, as they turned to see Xion in her fourth and final form. She was huge.

"Oh geez..." Xarina said as Roxas sweatdropped.

"We can take her down! This will be easy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I highly doubt it!" Happy exclaimed.

**Vector to the Heavens (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Xion had two huge swords and slashed down at all of them, but they dodged as the swords did take out chunks of buildings. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

Xarina, Roxas, Erza and Loke ran towards Xion and attacked, but Xion slashed them away. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled.

Roxas and Xarina both used Thundaga as Happy picked up Natsu so he could get up close and personal to Xion, but Xion used Gravity magic to make them fall to the ground, as they faceplanted. "Ow..." Happy muttered.

"Well that didn't work..." Natsu muttered.

"FIRE!" Roxas and Xarina yelled, using Firaga at her as Loke ran to Xion as he jumped up and used a powerful punch on her, and then Erza slashed her and then jumped back so Natsu could use his Roar again.

Xion held her swords high. "Get ready!" She exclaimed, as the ground underneath them glowed.

"What in the world?" Lucy wondered, and with a mighty yell from Xion...the biggest, most dangerous shockwave in existence covered them, as they all screamed in pain from it.

When it was done, they were down on the ground as Xarina looked at her glove totally ripped up, seeing the Fairy Tail mark. Don't give up! Mavis's voice echoed in her head. Xarina clenched her fists as she weakly got up, using Curaga. "You...shouldn't have done that..." She said.

"You are almost destroyed. Accept your fate." Xion said.

"No." Xarina said, using Curaga on everyone else but her as she yelled and the Oblivion appeared in her hand. "No one...and I mean...NO ONE...MESSES WITH FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S FAMILY!" She yelled and looked at them all. "LET'S GIVE IT ALL WE GOT!" She yelled as they all nodded as they all let out a mighty yell and attacked her, much to Xion's shock.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled.

"ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!" Gray yelled.

"REGULUS BLAST!" Loke yelled.

Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and summoned several swords above her and then fired them at Xion. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Roxas yelled, using Ragnarock on her.

Xarina let out a mighty scream and fired a huge beam of light at Xion, and then all the attacks connected, as she screamed in pain and Xion fell to the ground in defeat.

"AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" Natsu yelled, and then Roxas and Xarina winced in pain as they held their heads in pain, and then Natsu and the others had the same problem.

Xion walked towards them and fell to her knees. "Who are you...again?" Xarina asked. "It's weird...it's like we're forgetting something really important..." She muttered.

**Xion**

"You'll be...better off now...guys..." Xion weakly said and fell to the ground, but Roxas immediately caught her as Xarina knelt down as the others watched as she started to fade away.

"Are we...the ones who did this to you?" Roxas asked.

"No...it was my choice...to go away now." She weakly replied. "Better that, than to do nothing...and let Xemnas have his away. I belong with Sora and Sabrina... and now, I'm going back...to be with them. Guys...I need you...to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured...Kingdom Hearts...set them free..." She weakly requested.

"Kingdom Hearts...free them?" Xarina wondered, and then noticing Xion's feet began to crystalize, as the others gasped in shock.

"Ah geez...this is bad..." Natsu said. "Someone get Mirajane over here!"

"No...it's too late...for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts... you can't." She weakly smiled at them. "Good-bye...you two...see you again...I'm glad...I got to meet you...oh...and of course...Axel too. You're all my best friends... Never forget...that's the truth..." She said, and then closed her eyes...and then Xarina's and Roxas's eyes widened as they looked at her.

"No...Xion! What are we...gonna do without you?!" Xarina exclaimed, tears already falling from her eyes, as Lucy shed several tears as well...in fact, all of them did as they watched her fade away and then disappearing...and a seashell remained.

"Xion..." Roxas said, a tear falling from his eye.

_Meanwhile..._

"Mew..." Mew said, completely saddened when Axel was it back at Nimbasa City.

"Go, this is your home." He said.

"Mew...mew mew mew!" Mew exclaimed in sadness as it hugged him, and then taking off the coat and then flying off, tears falling from its eyes.

Axel sighed and dug in his pocket, looking at the WINNER stick from Roxas. "How did this happen..." He muttered.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Xion is no more..." Saix told Xemnas.

"It is probably for the best..." Xemnas said and then looked at Saix. "Go, fetch me Roxas and Xarina." He said as Saix nodded.

**Day 358**  
**Believe**

**Deep Drive (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both walked near Memory Skyscraper when several Neoshadows showed up, as they took out their Keyblades. Roxas had Oathkeeper and Oblivion while Xarina had Master Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

After they took out a few, they noticed Riku up at the top. "Who's that?" Xarina asked.

"I'll get him." Roxas said as he ran up the skyscraper, as Riku jumped down, as Roxas threw the Oblivion at him. Riku caught it and then gasped, having memories of Xion and then they both met each other half way.

Riku landed near Xarina as Roxas jumped down next to her, only having the Oathkeeper with him. "Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"That's none of your concern." Riku said. "Why are you going back to Kingdom Hearts?"

"Setting the hearts free...so that me, Roxas, Axel and...and...HER...can have ice cream together like always!"

"You mean Xion? It's hard to remember her name now, is it? Still, I can't let you do anything reckless. If you go back, they'll destroy you."

"We don't care...OUT OF OUR WAY!" Roxas ordered as they attacked Riku, but he blocked with the Oblivion, but Xarina slashed him away as they quickly made quick work on Riku, as he just fell to the ground.

"Why...WHY DO YOU HAVE THE KEYBLADES?!" Riku yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled and slashed down at him, but Riku suddenly countered him and slashed him away.

"ROXAS!" Xarina yelled and then Riku elbowed her in the chest and used an uppercut to knock her away.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Riku walked to Roxas and then impaled the ground with the Oblivion next to Roxas, as he looked at him. Then, Roxas got up and grabbed the Oblivion and slashed him away. "WHY DON'T YOU QUIT?!"

Riku smirked. "Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."

Xarina got up to look at Roxas. "Get real! Look at which one of us is winning!" Roxas exclaimed, and then blinked in surprise.

"So it's true. You really ARE his Nobody." He then looked at Xarina. "And you're Sabrina's Nobody. Guess DiZ was right all along."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Xarina yelled. "WE'RE NOBODY ELSE BUT OURSELVES!" She screamed as they ran towards Riku and slashed him, as he yelled in pain.

_Riku, please! You have to stop them!_ Xion's voice echoed.

"How many times do we have to beat you?!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Alright...you leave me with no other choice..."

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"I have to release the power in my heart...the dark power that I've been holding back." He took off his blindfold. "Even...if it changes me forever." He then yelled mightily as Roxas and Xarina got ready as the darkness poured out on Riku, as he then changed into Ansem, and then suddenly he disappeared in front of them as the Guardian grabbed the both of them, as they tried to get out of the Guardian's grasp...but it was no use. They fell into unconsciousness as they dropped their Keyblades. "I have accepted it."

As Ansem was looking at the siblings, DiZ came out of the portal and looked at them while Ansem put his hood on. "DiZ, they could feel Sora and Sabrina."

"Oh, they told you how they felt, did they? Ridiculous, Nobodies cannot feel anything."

"If they have met them, things might've been different."

DiZ nodded and then noticed Xarina's Fairy Tail mark. "I have an idea, come on." He said as he picked up Xarina while Ansem picked up Roxas as they went inside.

_Guys, don't be sad. I came from you and them. I am you...the same way that I am Sora and Sabrina. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together...forever, inside them._ Xion's last words echoed.

"So what are you doing?" Ansem asked as they placed the both of them inside the machine.

"Looking at the Fairy Tail mark gave me an idea." DiZ said as he typed in his computer.

Ansem looked at it. "The Fairy Tail guild inside the data Twilight Town?"

"Indeed." He nodded and then the Fairy Tail guild appeared several feet away from the clock tower. And then he programmed Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Levy, Mirajane, Makarov and Juvia in it.

"You're adding magic?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't go that far." DiZ said as he added "No magic" in the data. "There, let's fire it up."

"Poor things..."

"It's the fate of a couple of Nobodies." DiZ said and then they were transported into the datafied Twilight Town.

**Day 359**  
**The First Day**

Roxas and Xarina both woke up as they scratched their heads. "Ugh...another dream about her..." Xarina said.

"I had a dream about him again..." Roxas muttered.

_Later..._

**Passion – After the Battle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas and Xarina both ran up the steps. "Maybe we can finally go to the beach!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I'll go see if the guild's ready!" Xarina exclaimed and then ran in an opposite direction while Roxas ran in the Usual Spot.  
==============================================================================================

**Seven more days...and Sora and Sabrina will return! ...Well, in the fic that is!**

**See ya in the next story!**


End file.
